Beautiful Disaster
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: 22 tahun hidup, ia tak pernah menyangka akan berubah seperti ini hidupnya. Pergi untuk mencari sang kakak dan berakhir dirumah pemuda tampan, kaya, dan mempunyai banyak uang yang melebihi akal sehatnya sendiri. Dirinya terjebak, haruskah ia bertahan? Atau harus pergi dari jeratan yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya?/For my beloved mom, allihyun:3
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Disaster  
><strong>

_**Kehancuran Yang Indah  
><strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Dedicated for my beloved Mom, Allihyun. Maafkan karena fic ini jadi telat lama karena beberapa hal hihihih *ketjup*

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, jangan lari kau!"

Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang memandangnya kesal. Ia tak peduli. Keadaannya mendesak. Ia sedang dikejar oleh dua orang bertubuh besar yang tak berhenti mengejarnya. Hei! Dia bukan buronan polisi, dia bukan pengedar obat-obatan terlarang dan dia juga bukan orang berbahaya di Negara ini. 22 tahun dirinya tinggal disini, ia tak pernah mendapat catatan hitam atau peringatan keras yang menandakan bahwa dirinya berbahaya. Lalu, siapa orang ini?

Batinnya bergejolak. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia ingin berhenti untuk beristirahat. Kakinya terasa lelah berlari memutari sepanjang bandara yang besar. Menatap jam biru muda yang melingkari lengan kecilnya, ia memutar mata kebelakang, melihat apakah dua orang bertubuh besar itu sudah berhenti mengejarnya.

Ia tersenyum lega. Napasnya mulai teratur. Ia menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala merah mudanya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam dari dua orang bertubuh besar yang mengejarnya. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan, tapi sepertinya gagal. Lihatlah, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya hanya memandang sekilas dan pergi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa hari ini begitu sial?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Menantang pada dua orang didepannya. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak.

Dua pemuda tersebut hanya mengangkat alisnya sinis, membuat gadis sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kalian tak punya mulut untuk berbicara?! Aku sedang berbicara dengan kalian!" teriaknya. Membuat para penumpang yang berada di bandara menatap mereka intens.

"Kau berisik, nona. Ayo!" Salah satu dari dua pemuda bertubuh besar itu menariknya kasar. Membuatnya meronta kesakitan. Percuma, tenaganya tak ada apa-apanya. Ia pasrah. Semoga dirinya baik-baik saja nanti, gumamnya.

.

.

Ia memegang pergelangan tangan kecilnya perlahan. Mengusap kecil pergelangannya yang memerah. Sialan, siapa mereka ini? Menganggu perjalanannya saja. Ia ingin pergi ke Inggris menyusul sang kakak yang hilang. Dari kabar yang ia dapat, sang kakak berada di Inggris. Menjadi sekretaris kantoran yang dia sendiri tak tahu namanya. Ia akan mencari tahu nanti jika sudah sampai disana.

Tapi ternyata semuanya sia-sia. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia dikejar dua orang bertubuh besar. Seakan-akan ia sehabis mencuri dompet mereka. Ia meringis membayangkannya. Untung saja sampai detik ini dirinya tak apa. Hanya pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kalian ingin membawaku kemana?" bisiknya. Pemuda berkacamata hitam yang sedang menyupir itu mendongak, menatap kearah kaca spion yang berhubungan langsung dengan penumpang dibelakangnya.

"Perintah atasan."

Gadis itu menautkan alis bingung. "Atasan? Memang apa hubungannya dengan diriku?"

"Kami tidak tahu, nona. Yang kami tahu, kami hanya ditugaskan untuk mencari anda lalu membawa anda pada atasan kami." kini giliran pemuda berkacama hitam disebelahnya yang berbicara.

Gadis itu membuang napasnya kasar. Ia melirik sebelahnya. Terkejut. Astaga! Ia lupa dengan kopernya.

"Koper anda sudah aman di bagasi." pemuda itu menjawab santai. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikiran gadis dibelakangnya.

Menghela napas lega. Gadis itu mengangguk. Sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Bersama satu mobil dengan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Lalu tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang dipanggil atasan.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil hitam itu perlahan. Berusaha berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Mata hijaunya memandang takjub sekaligus bingung. Di depannya terdapat rumah besar bergaya ala Eropa kuno yang terlihat megah dan mewah. Pasti harganya mahal, gumamnya takjub.

"Atasan sudah menunggu anda. Mari," Gadis itu mengikuti kemana dua orang yang tadi mengejarnya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum dengan desain dan bentuk rumah tersebut.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua pemuda didepannya berhenti. Membungkuk hormat, ia menatap bingung pada dua pemuda didepannya.

Tak lama yang dipanggil atasan itu turun dari kursi besarnya. Ia memandang tajam pada dirinya. Gadis itu menunduk takut dengan jarinya yang saling meremas satu sama lain. Menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi berusaha menatap pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat bingung ketika sang atasan memandangnya dengan senyum tipis yang menyiratkan ketulusan. Apakah ia tak salah lihat?

"Namaku Madara Uchiha. Kau?" gadis itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Siapa? Uchiha? Ia tak salah dengarkan?

Berdehem keras menutupi terkejutannya, gadis itu tersenyum membalas senyuman ramah pada orang yang kira-kira terpaut cukup jauh umur dengannya. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Madara-san,"

Madara tertawa mendengar suara gugup dari gadis merah muda didepannya. Ia memandang menelisik. Dari rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang dibiarkan terurai indah, sweater biru mudanya yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya, celana jeans panjang hingga menutupi mati kakinya dan ditambahkan sepatu berwarna putih sebagai pelengkapnya. Sempurna. Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan semuanya.

Sakura memandang bingung dengan tatapan Madara dihadapannya. Ia merasa risih ketika dirinya sedang ditatap intens dan penuh selidik oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi tak lama keraguannya hilang ketika mendapati senyuman cerah dari seseorang yang sangat dihormati di Negara ini.

"Sasuke pasti senang melihat ada gadis cantik dirumahnya nanti. Cepat kemasi barangmu, kita harus pergi kerumah cucu keras kepalaku," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Membayangkan bagaimana keras kepalanya cucu kebanggaannya sekaligus kesayangannya tersebut.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Lagi-lagi nama yang tak dikenalnya. Siapa Sasuke itu? Mengapa ia harus menemui pemuda bernama Sasuke itu?

"Maaf, Tuan. Siapa itu, Sasuke? Nama itu asing ditelingaku," cicitnya bingung. Tanpa diduga, tangan besar nan kekar miliknya mendarat dengan indah di kepala merah mudanya. Mengelusnya dengan sayang dan penuh kelembutan. Orang ini tak semenakutkan yang ia kira, pikirnya.

Tersenyum. Ia menjawab dengan sabar, "Sasuke adalah cucuku yang kebetulan tinggal disini. Hanya ada aku dan dirinya yang menetap di Negara ini. Ya, walaupun kami berbeda rumah tentu saja. Ayo, kita harus berangkat. Akan ku ceritakan lebih lanjut nanti ketika sudah berada di mobil."

.

.

Sakura memandang kosong pemandangan jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. Dibatasi dengan jendela mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan rendah. Jalanan yang dilaluinya cukup lenggang. Tak banyak mobil yang melintasi jalan tersebut.

"Apa kau tak mengenal sama sekali dengan Sasuke, nak?" Suara lembut Madara menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap mata kelam penuh selidik seseorang yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya. Menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, Madara menatap hati-hati pada jalanan luas yang dilaluinya.

"Ia adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di Universitas Konoha. Kau tahu Universitas itu bukan? Satu-satunya Universitas terbaik di Jepang dan kebetulan Universitas itu berstandar Internasional. Banyak dari lulusan Universitas itu berhasil dan sukses. Ya, tentunya dengan biaya yang tak sedikit jika ingin bersekolah disana. Yang aku dengar, disana juga menyediakan beasiswa secara gratis bagi murid menengah kebawah dengan prestasi yang baik."

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Tidak mungkin kalau lelaki itu adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya! Tidak mungkin. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui posisi penting lelaki itu di sekolahnya?

"Aku bersekolah disana," bisiknya pelan membuat Madara menoleh dengan datar. Ia berdehem. Menetralisir keadaan. "Jurusan?"

Sakura menghela napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Kedokteran."

Madara tampak mengangguk sejenak dan tak lama hening menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

Sakura meluruskan punggungnya yang sempat terasa sakit karena telah lama duduk dan membungkuk. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang ternyata. Membutuhkan sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam untuk sampai. Dan matanya lagi-lagi disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa. Rumah besar dengan tiga tingkat yang elegan dan mewah. Terdapat pekarangan depan yang luas dan dikelilingi beberapa bunga yang indah. Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan gaya rumah ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Madara sebelumnya. Bertekstur gaya Eropa yang makin menambah kesan mewah dan megah.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sama sekali belum pernah memiliki rumah sebesar ini. Bahkan pekarangan rumah ini hanya seperempat dari rumahnya. Jauh dari kata kaya. Bahkan terlalu miskin mungkin? Ia tak tahu.

Madara tersenyum tipis ketika tiga pengawal bertubuh besar membungkuk hormat padanya. Dengan lembut ia menarik lengan mungil disampingnya dan membawanya masuk. Gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar. Membuat dirinya lagi-lagi takjub dengan keadaan rumah ini. "Dia sangat kaya," gumamnya.

"Melebihi akalnya sendiri, mungkin?" Madara menimpali dan dibalas dengan tautan alis bingung. "Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku tahu banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam kepalamu. Biar kita bahas di dalam. Cucu keras kepalaku sudah menunggu kita sepertinya."

Sakura mengangguk. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia akan tinggal disini? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia kabur dari sini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan membuat kepalanya sedikit nyeri.

.

.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan desain dalam rumah yang ternyata sangat menakjubkan. Sakura terdiam ketika melihat beberapa pengawal berbaju hitam menunduk kearahnya. Entah pada lelaki di sampingnya atau dirinya.

Ia merasakan lengan kekar disampingnya menyentuhnya. Mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa besar dengan warna merah marun yang lembut. Ia menurutinya dengan mata hijaunya yang masih menelaah isi rumah ini satu persatu.

"Anda ingin minum apa, Tuan Madara?"

"Seperti biasa, Ayame." yang dipanggil Ayame itu segera mengangguk dan memindahkan mata coklatnya pada Sakura. "Kalau anda, nona?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara lembut itu menyadarkannya. Lagi-lagi ia tertangkap sedang melamun. "Ehmm, aku ingin air putih saja."

"Beri dia Jus Jeruk, Ayame." Suara tegas yang menginterupsinya membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia menatap pemuda berambut raven yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Mata hijaunya melebar. Sial! Dia tak juga kaya tapi sangat tampan! Pikirnya.

"Tapi aku ingin air putih, Tuan," ketusnya. Madara menatap kedua anak berbeda kepribadian ini dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, Sasuke biarlah. Sakura ingin air putih."

Sasuke mengangguk malas dan menyuruh pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menaikkan alis sinis melihat pemuda terlewat datar ini berbicara tak sopan pada kakeknya sendiri. Benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun, keluhnya.

"Kalau kau memakiku karena aku berlaku tak sopan pada kakekku. Keluarkan saja," gumamnya datar. Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Mengapa laki-laki ini tahu dia sedang membicarakannya. Aneh.

"Maaf."

Madara terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap dagu bawahnya perlahan. "Sasuke. Ini gadis yang akan kunikahkan padamu," ujarnya santai. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"APA?!" Sakura berteriak keras hingga beberapa pengawal yang mengawasi mereka sedikit melengkungkan alisnya bingung sekaligus terkejut. Sakura berdehem keras. Menutupi rasa kagetnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku dikejar oleh dua orang bertubuh besar memakai kacamata hitam yang tak aku kenal. Lalu membawaku ke rumah Tuan Madara dan berakhir disini dengan pernikahan? Maafkan aku, Madara-san. Tapi aku ingin pergi menyusul kakakku yang berada di Inggris sana. Aku ingin menemuinya. Lagipula, aku belum kenal kalian sebelumnya. Jangan menjebakku seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar penolakan keras dari gadis merah muda didepannya. Ia membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. Merasakan hawa panas yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ini keputusanku. Aku yang menyuruh para pengawalku memang yang membawaku kemari." tukas Madara tajam.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. Menyuruhnya? Untuk apa? "Mengapa harus aku?"

Madara menatap datar gadis disebelahnya. Mata kelamnya kembali menatap tajam cucu satu-satunya yang berada di Jepang bersamanya yang menatap datar kearahnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah menyetujui pernikahan antara kau dan Shion! Ingat itu!"

Sasuke melambaikan tangan kanan yang bebas ke udara. Ia malas berdebat. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengacak rambut raven miliknya. "Kau sudah berkata seribu kali, kakek. Aku bosan."

Sakura menatap penuh selidik kearah keduanya. "Maaf aku harus pergi. Aku akan memanggil taksi dan pergi dari sini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kalian. Ini keputusan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan jadikan aku korban." Ia berdiri lalu merapikan kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jangan lupakan satu hal, Haruno. Penerbanganmu sudah lewat 3 jam yang lalu. Aku yakin uangmu tak lebih hanya untuk naik taksi." Sakura melempar kopernya kasar. Ia menatap benci kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menatap datar padanya.

"Kau, bajingan brengsek!"

"Uchiha bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Ingat itu." Sakura membuang mukanya kesal. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Menantang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Dan aku yang akan menghentikan semua apa yang akan Uchiha lakukan!" gertaknya.

Madara menghela napas kasar. Perdebatan ini akan semakin panas. Ia berdiri dan menatap dua anak berbeda gender ini tajam. "Laksanakan perintahku, Sakura! Atau kau takkan pernah selamat jika berani menentang kehendakku!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Apa-apaan ini? Menuruti kemauannya? Tidak. Dia tidak akan mau.

"Tidak! Aku belum mengenal kalian semua. Lebih baik aku mati ketimbang harus berada disini bersama iblis yang menjelma cucumu itu, Tuan." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sudah habis kesabarannya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan kalah.

Sakura hendak membalikkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap tajam padanya.

"Berani kau keluar selangkah, aku akan menembak kepalamu disini."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kali ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Pemuda berambut raven itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia mundur selangkah dan menjauhkannya dari hadapan Sasuke.

Madara melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura. Ia tahu gadis itu ketakutan. Terbaca dari ekspressi tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan raa takut. Tak lama ia mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk bahu yang masih bergemetar menahan rasa takut itu."Tenanglah, nak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Aku akan menolongmu jika kau menuruti kemauanku. Kau mengerti?"

Dan tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyetujuinya. Menikah dengan pemuda tampan berhati iblis yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

_Yang akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya….._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di ranjang besar bertiang empat yang disediakan oleh pelayan rumah ini. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong pada lukisan yang tak ia mengerti arti seninya. Otaknya terlalu dipaksa untuk bekerja dan berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menangis. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

Tepukan lembut menyadarkannya. Ia menatap sembab kearah gadis berambut coklat yang menatapnya penuh senyuman. Menambah kesan manis sekaligus ramah secara bersamaan. "Minumlah, nona." Menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu berdiri dan menunggu hingga Sakura menghabiskan minumannya. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah manisnya. Sakura segera menyerahkan gelas tersebut.

"Tuan menyuruh anda untuk tetap tinggal disini sampai upacara pernikahan nanti," ucapnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia sudah lelah hari ini. Tak hanya batin dan fisiknya saja. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membuang sweater biru mudanya kasar. Mata hijaunya kembali terbuka. Ia memandang gadis berambut coklat yang masih berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa Tuan bodohmu itu mau mengikuti keinginan kakeknya untuk menikahiku? Mengapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya pelayan disini. Tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Saya permisi dulu, nona. Selamat beristirahat. Jika anda butuh bantuan, saya akan datang. Selamat malam." Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan keheningan malam yang mulai menyelimuti. Ia melirik kearah jendela besar. Berharap dirinya bisa pergi dari sini. Ia tak peduli. Setelah ia berhasil lolos ia akan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman sampai para pengawal tak bisa menemuinya.

Sakura berdiri menuju jendela besar didalam ruangan tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh kain lembut tirai berwarna putih itu. Ia memandang ke luar. Helaan napas kesal terdengar. Sial! Jendelnya dipagar besi panjang dan kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa lari?

"Jika kau berpikir untuk melompat dari sana. Silahkan. Aku takkan melarangmu."

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada besi yang terpasang kokoh melindungi kaca dari jendela itu. Ia menatap tajam ke luar sana. Ia tahu dibelakangnya sang iblis sedang berdiri. Sambil menyeringai puas mungkin? Oh, dia seperti seorang buronan yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kalau kau tak melarangku, kenapa kau tidak membebaskanku?" bentaknya. Sasuke menatap datar gadis di hadapannya yang menatap marah padanya. Ia melipat tangan kekarnya didepan dada dan bersandar pada pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu semudah itu. Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa lari dari para pengawalku."

"Kau brengsek!"

"Hn. Memang." Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Menyudahi perdebatan kecilnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Mata hijau miliknya masih nyalang. Terbuka secerah mentari pagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan cara agar ia bisa pergi dari sini.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan pengawal bertubuh besar memakai baju hitam masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sakura memegang gelas kaca yang tadinya berisi susu putih untuknya. Menjaga diri dari bahaya didepannya. Siapa tahu pengawal ini mau memperkosanya?

"Mau apa kau?" teriaknya.

Pengawal tadi menunduk memberi hormat lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Memeriksa keadaan dibawah sana. Lalu hendak bergegas pergi sebelum pecahan kaca nyaring itu menggelapkan matanya.

Sakura menyeringai puas. Ia berhasil membuat pengawal itu jatuh pingsan. Melihat ada darah yang keluar dari kepalanya tak ayal membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tidak. Ia harus lari. Ini kesempatannya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati kamar yang ternyata kedap suara tersebut. Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan lalu berjalan menuruni tangga putar mewah untuk menuju pintu utama. Mata hijaunya bergulir dengan waspada. Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan hati-hati. Rambut sepinggangnya ia sanggul acak.

Kelegaan jelas tergambar pada wajah cantiknya. Ia sudah sampai pada pintu utama tanpa diketahui oleh para pengawal disana. Dibantu sinar lampu yang temaram. Mengingat ini sudah pukul 2 malam. Ia meringis membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya ketahuan? Apakah ia akan langsung dibunuh ditempat?

Tangan mungilnya meraba daerah sekitarnya. Mencari gagang pintu utama dan setelah itu ia akan berlari kencang. Mata hijaunya masih waspada. Takut jika tindakannya tertangkap oleh pengawal sang iblis disini.

Suara pisau tajam yang terlempar memberhentikan gerakannya. Ia menutup mulutnya terkejut. Tangannya bergemetar menahan takut. Ada yang melempar pisau tajam kearahnya dan berhenti tepat di samping wajahnya. Ia masih bersyukur setidaknya pisau itu tidak sampai merobek wajahnya.

Ia menutup matanya terkejut ketika lampu ruangan besar itu menyala terang. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahannya sedang berdiri tegak disana. Memperhatikan tajam dengan tatapan membunuh pada dirinya. Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi ia ketahuan.

"A-apa yang k-au lakukan?" bisiknya parau. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat ini. Demi Tuhan!

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Ia diam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Didampingi dua pengawal yang tak kalah tajam menatapnya.

"Percobaan kabur, eh?" seringai sinis terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Seharusnya tadi aku melempar pisau itu tepat di wajahmu." paparnya datar.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Jadi yang melempar pisau itu adalah dirinya?

"Kau iblis. Kenapa kau tega lakukan itu padaku?! Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Kau tak berhak melarangku!" teriaknya. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Berusaha terlihat menantang disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Hn."

Sakura memandang marah pada pemuda raven didepannya. Matanya membelalak terkejut ketika pengawal yang ia pukul dengan kaca diseret paksa oleh tiga pengawal yang bertubuh tak kalah besarnya. Ia meringis melihat kepalanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau lihat? Ini ulahmu untuk melumpuhkan pengawalku?" Sasuke menatap jijik pada dirinya. Pemuda ini benar-benar membenci Sakura rupanya.

Tak lama Sasuke meninju pengawal tersebut dengan tangan kekarnya hingga babak belur dan robek pada sudut bibirnya. Tak sampai disitu saja, ia menendang bahkan menarik pengawal itu dengan tangan kosongnya lalu melemparnya hingga menabrak dinding tangga. Membuat Sakura meringis dan berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan! Ini salahku! Kumohon. Jangan lakukan apapun. Kau pukuli saja aku," bisiknya parau. Ia menangis sambil melebarkan tangannya. Melindungi agar pengawal tersebut tak mati di tangan sang majikan.

Sasuke bersiap meninju wajah pengawal bodohnya dan gerakannya terhenti melihat gadis yang mencoba melarikan diri ini melindunginya. Ia membuang muka kasar dan menatap marah pada gadis didepannya.

"Kau lihat? Ini adalah perbuatanmu jika kau berani lari dari rumahku. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh pengawalku sendiri jika sampai mereka membiarkanmu lolos dari sini."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia menangis. Bodoh. Mengapa ia menangis. Semakin terlihat lemah. Ia berdiri dengan tangan mungilnya menggapai tubuh pengawal yang terkapar sekarat disana.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf."

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note:

Hai, setelah sekian lama tidur akhirnyaa aku balik lagi HOHOHO #dikepret

Ehem, pertama-tama ini fic untuk my momm tersayang yang berultah waktu lalu…ini fic yang aku janjiin. Entah karakter Sakura disini aku buat keras atau lemah liat aja ya mak:3 semoga senang! *ketjup*

Yang kedua aku lebih fokus ke fic ini dulu baru yang lain…..mengingat ide yang lancer baru fic ini dan sisanya masih mandeg #lol

Oiya, untuk fic **The Imperal **akan dibuat dalam setting beforenya seperti request yang masuk di akun sosmed saya tapi tentunya entah kapan akan diupdate #ditaboklagi

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan mau membaca. Untuk chapter 2 nya akan diupdate segera. Mengingat utang yang banyak :"))

Saran dan reviewnya sangat diperlukan :D

Love,

.

emerallized onyxta


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I could show you incredible things. Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there, and I thought 'Oh My God, look at that face, you look like, my next mistake. Love's a game, wanna play?'<em>

—_Blank Space, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura mengambil beberapa peralatan medis yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan berambut coklat yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Ia mengobati pengawal bertubuh besar itu perlahan. Ia meringis melihat beberapa luka parah akibat hantaman keras yang didapatnya. Banyak luka robekan di beberapa sudut bibir dan pelipis.

Dengan tangan handalnya ia menahan aliran darah itu keluar. Menambahkan beberapa obat antiseptic, lalu mulai menempelkannya pada wajah yang terluka.

Pengawal itu meringis merasakan perih akibat pukulan sang majikan. "Apakah masih sakit?" Sakura bertanya khawatir. Benar-benar pemuda itu tak tahu rasa belas kasihan. Pria ini kan pengawalnya sendiri, begitu pikirnya.

"Saya sudah tidak apa, Nyonya. Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil memegang kapas yang dilepaskan Sakura.

"Nyonya? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," balas Sakura sambil merapikan beberapa obat medis dan menaruhnya di tempat seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi tidak lama lagi Nyonya akan menikah dengan Tuan."

Sakura membuang napasnya kasar. Menikah? Ia saja tak pernah membayangkan pernikahan sedikitpun. "Mungkin aku akan membatalkannya. Dengan caraku sendiri. Aku takkan melibatkan kalian lagi."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa penjuru ruang kamar. Ada sekitar lima pengawal sedang mengawasinya. Pemuda itu tak main-main rupanya. Penjagaannya makin diperketat.

"Sampai kapanpun anda tidak akan bisa kabur. Tuan Sasuke selalu memegang ucapannya." Sakura menatap tajam pada pelayan berambut coklat yang menjawab ucapannya. "Aku bisa. Memang siapa dia? Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku dibawa kesini. Apa alasan mereka membawaku kemari?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Pelayan tadi menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Sakura berdiri, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan pekarangan depan rumah. Ia menatap kosong pada gerbang besar yang seolah mengejek dirinya. _Huh_.

.

.

"Apa kau gila?!"

Teriakan dari wanita berambut perak panjang itu membuat para pengunjung café itu menoleh pada dirinya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memandang marah pada pemuda raven yang juga sedang menatap dalam padanya.

"Kupikir kau tahu," jawabnya tak acuh. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan wajah datar andalannya. Ia memandang jam yang tergantung diatas pintu masuk café. Menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Sasuke! Kau bilang kau akan menentang semua perkataan kakek tua itu? Ternyata kau sama saja. Menyetujui pernikahan ini dan memilih berpisah dariku," paparnya panjang lebar. Matanya terlihat lebih redup dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar dan kembali mata kelamnya menatap pada wanita yang berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak terlihat olehnya. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan berpisah sampai nanti. Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi jawaban dari pemuda yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama empat tahun itu. Ia menggenggam erat jemari kekar milik pemudanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." lirihnya.

"Hn. Aku juga."

.

.

Sakura termenung memandangi pekarangan belakang mansion dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Berusaha mencari celah untuk pergi dari sini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia selalu gagal. Ada saja para pengawal iblis itu melihatnya. Entah mencoba dengan memanjat pagar tinggi belakang mansion dan berpura-pura menjadi pelayan yang hendak membuang sampah ke luar gerbang. Tetap saja ia dikenali.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya frustasi.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu memandang kearah kolam renang berbentuk persegi panjang tepat dibawah balkon dimana ia berdiri. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati pemuda yang dibencinya sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seringai mulai tercipta di wajah tampannya. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah itu lalu mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terbentur pembatas kolam lalu mati.

"Jika kau berpikir untuk lari dari sini, kau takkan bisa."

Sakura masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tak mendengar jika pemuda di depannya sedang berbicara pada dirinya.

"Pengawalku melapor kalau kau mencoba kabur, begitu?"

Sakura mendengus menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan agar tak segera menampar bahkan memukul wajah itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau apa? Aku tak mau menikah denganmu," ia melirik kearah kolam renang bening hingga dasarnya terlihat. "Bahkan jika aku mati disini. Setidaknya itu lebih baik."

Seringai meremehkan terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming pada tempatnya. Ia tak takut pada ancaman kecil yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya. Mata kelamnya berkilat sesaat saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu bergetar dengan mata hijaunya masih memandang tak gentar padanya.

"Hn. Kau mau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Silahkan. Aku takkan mencegahmu," katanya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya cepat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia mulai melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak pembatas besi berwarna cokelat. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada mata kelam yang masih menatapnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi dan emosi apapun didalamnya.

Kakinya mulai menaiki besi-besi kecil secara ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berdoa pada Tuhan semoga jalan yang diambilnya benar. Ia meringis kecil ketika merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari balik punggungnya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk pergi dari sini.

Dan pada akhirnya—

**BYUR**

—suara dirinya jatuh ke dalam kolam terdengar keras.

.

.

Sakura tahu, sangat tahu dirinya tak bisa berenang. Dalam kondisi seperti ini ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya hampir menyentuh dasar kolam jika tak ada tangan lain yang merengkuhnya dan membawanya menuju ke tepi kolam.

Ia merasakan napasnya hampir berhenti sebentar lagi. Matanya tak mampu untuk terbuka. Terasa berat.

_Ya Tuhan, aku akan benar-benar mati._

"Bangun, bodoh!" samar-samar ia mendengar suara serak dari seorang pemuda di sampingnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Masih terasa berat. Mungkin dirinya terlalu banyak meminum air kolam tersebut hingga seperti ini.

"Gadis keras kepala! Kau pikir kau lakukan apa tadi? Hah? Kau tak bisa berenang!"

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit mendengar teriakan marah dari seseorang di sampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun tapi tubuhnya masih terasa kaku.

"Kakashi, bawa dia ke kamarnya!" teriaknya.

Yang dipanggil Kakashi segera berdiri hormat dan menuntun Sakura menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

"Nyonya benar-benar ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri," gumam pelayan berambut coklat yang berdiri hormat dengan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

Sakura membuang napas lelah. Lagi-lagi dirinya gagal dan harus terpenjara di dalam kamar mewah di dalam istana yang menurutnya bermetamorfosis menjadi penjara mewah. _Sial_.

"Mari saya bantu untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah ini, Nyonya harus segera bersiap-siap bertemu beberapa tamu."

Sakura mendongak menatap wajah penuh ramah pelayannya. Biarlah kali ini dirinya yang kalah. Hari ini begitu melelahkan.

.

.

"Astaga, aku tak pernah tahu kalau calon istri Tuan akan cantik seperti ini!" puji wanita cantik bermata merah sambil melepas kacamata yang terpasang apik di wajahnya. Dirinya menatap penuh kagum pada gadis di depannya. Tangan handalnya mulai menata cepat rambut panjang milik Sakura dan mengaturnya agar semakin terlihat rapi.

"Kau siapa?"

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menoleh pada cermin besar di depannya. Mata merah miliknya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau teduh yang tengah menatapnya ingin tahu.

Ia berdeham sebentar, "Aku, Karin. Aku bekerja untuk Tuan Sasuke sekitar tiga tahun. Salam kenal, nona. Nama anda siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengibaskan tangan kirinya ke udara sesaat. "Tak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Kupikir kita seumuran. Aku, Sakura Haruno."

Karin tersenyum manis. Tangannya mulai bekerja untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura," ujarnya ramah.

"Aku juga, Karin." jawabnya disertai senyuman manis.

.

.

"Sakura, diantara tiga _dress_ ini kau harus memilih salah satu. Ini adalah _dress_ terbaik yang kubawa kesini untukmu," paparnya sambil menaruh tiga _dress _selutut yang dipegangnya ke ranjang besar di sampingnya.

Sakura menatap terkejut pada ketiga _dress_ yang dibawa untuknya. Astaga. Ini terlalu mewah. Ia tak bisa memilihnya.

"Aku tak bisa memilihnya. Semuanya bagus menurutku," jawabnya datar.

Karin menghela napas pelan. Ia mengambil salah satu _dress _berwarna merah muda. "Ini akan cocok untukmu. Segera berganti, Sakura. Aku akan tunggu disini." Sambil menyerahkan _dress_ tersebut pada Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Sakura sudah keluar dengan menggunakan _dress _cantik merah muda yang dipilih untuknya. Sangat pas dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Kemudian, ia memakai sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna putih sebagai pelengkapnya. Benar-benar cocok untuknya.

"Benar-benar cantik!" girang Karin. Dirinya menatap penuh kagum pada gadis di depannya. Sasuke memang tak salah memilih pendamping, gumamnya.

"Mari, aku akan mememperbaiki beberapa riasan wajahmu," Sakura berjalan menuju cermin yang sudah dirubah menjadi meja rias pribadi untuknya.

Sakura menatap lekat pada cermin di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya kemudian melirik pada wanita yang sedang memperbaiki sanggulan pada rambut miliknya.

"Karin? Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya. Karin mengangguk cepat dengan kedua tangannya masih bekerja memperbaiki hiasan rambut dirinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau bekerja untuk—Sakura terdiam sesaat. Mengambil napas panjang. Ia merasa benci untuk mengatakan nama pemuda yang menyekapnya disini—Sasuke pada bagian apa?"

Karin tersenyum menanggapi lalu berjalan memutar hingga tubuhnya berada tepat di depan tubuh Sakura.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pengelola butik dan salon miliknya. Ia sangat baik. Menempatiku di bagian manager. Otomatis, aku yang mengatur semua kegiatan di tempat tersebut."

Sakura menatap datar pada wanita yang sedang memegang bedak untuk memoleskan pada wajahnya. "Salon dan butik? Ia punya salon dan butik?"

Karin mengangguk setuju. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyapu wajah cantik di depannya perlahan menggunakan bedak yang digenggamnya.

"Kupikir kau tahu. Tuan mempunyai beberapa salon dan butik ternama di kota ini. Ya, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari miliknya. Ia juga mempunyai beberapa usaha restaurant ternama di kota ini. Aku sendiri lupa ada berapa banyak perusahaan kecil yang ia miliki disamping ia harus mengurus perusahaan besarnya itu."

"Ia sangat kaya, Sakura. Aku sendiri tak tahu berapa banyak uang yang dimilikinya," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan kini dirinya sudah selesai berdandan. Ia berdiri. Memandang penuh kagum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau cantik sekali! Ahh, aku takkan bosan memuji dirimu, Sakura," gumamnya. Ia merapikan alat-alat _make-up_ miliknya lalu menaruhnya pada satu tempat besar yang dibawanya.

" Terima kasih." Sakura mengulurkan tangan mungilnya sambil tersenyum manis. Karin segera membalasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus kembali. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangannya pada perias—yang kini menjadi temannya hingga mata hijaunya sudah tak menangkap sosok yang sudah pergi dibalik pintu besar kamarnya.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya. Saatnya untuk turun. Beberapa tamu sudah datang. Anda ditunggu Tuan dibawah." Kakashi menunduk hormat pada gadis yang duduk melamun di samping tempat tidurnya. Sakura segera mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti pria berambut perak yang berjalan di depannya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada beberapa tamu yang hadir. Sebagian disana ada yang dikenalnya! Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Saat ini tatapan para tamu sedang tertuju padanya serta pemuda berambut raven yang juga menatapnya intens. Sial. Ia tak bisa ditatap seperti ini. Tersenyum kikuk sebagai respon, ia berjalan menuju sofa besar melingkar berwarna putih di tengah ruangan.

Sakura melotot tajam pada pemuda yang sedari tadi tak ingin dilihatnya berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celananya. Ia sangat tampan. Memakai kemeja putih serta jas hitam ditambah celana bahan berwarna hitam yang tak ayal membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Apa?" ketusnya. Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan mata para tamu yang hadir sekarang tertuju padanya. Ia merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti ini.

Sasuke menatap datar dirinya. Tubuhnya berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung disana. Sakura mengerti. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada meja makan besar yang sudah disiapkan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji disana.

Sasuke duduk di kursi utama yang langsung menghadap pada para tamunya. Sakura mengikutinya untuk duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rasa tak nyamannya. Beberapa pasang mata masih menatapnya hingga bunyi kursi ditarik membuyarkan semuanya.

"Teme! Calon istrimu cantik sekali!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang duduk di depannya dengan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas pujiannya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas pujian sahabat pirangnya dengan datar. Ia berdeham sebentar dan menatap tajam pada para tamu yang datang.

"Akan kukenalkan pada kalian calon istriku, Sakura Haruno." ujarnya sambil melirik pada Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tak berminat yang menjadi khas gadis tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ini tunanganku, Hinata Hyuuga,"paparnya bangga dengan merangkul mesra tunangannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga, Naruto, Hinata."

"Oh ya. Ini ada Nara Shikamaru dengan istrinya Temari." Sakura tersenyum tipis pada pasangan berbeda warna rambut tersebut yang tengah mengangguk pada dirinya.

"Dan disamping Temari ada—"

"Tunggu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi sudut meja. Semua tamu yang hadir disana menatap pada dirinya.

Sakura menatap tak terkejut pada gadis yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Oh, bagus. Sekarang semua pasang mata menatap pada dirinya dan gadis pirang itu.

"Aku kenal kau," katanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kini, tatapan mata beralih padanya. Termasuk pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di sebelah kanannya juga menatap dirinya.

"Ino, apa yang kau—"

"Ia pernah satu sekolah denganku," gadis berambut pirang itu berkata. Memotong ucapan pemuda berambut klimis di sampingnya.

"Aku kenal dia, Sakura Haruno. Kami memang tak pernah satu kelas bersama. Tapi aku sering melihatnya. Kami bersekolah di SMA dan kuliah yang sama."

Sakura terdiam. Mata hijaunya masih menatap ingin tahu pada gadis pirang yang akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau aku tak salah, dia berada di Kedokteran dan aku di Managemen. Ia menjadi salah satu murid terpintar disana. Beberapa kali mengikuti perlombaan dengan membawa nama sekolah. Kurasa Sasuke juga tahu akan hal itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap tanya pada pemuda yang sedang menopang dagu diatas tautan jemarinya. Ia bisa menangkap mata kelam pemuda itu meliriknya sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Dan ia juga terkenal karena menjadi korban bully—

"Cukup, Ino!" bentak pemuda berambut klimis di sampingnya. Ino menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap marah pada kekasih di sampingnya.

Suasana berubah tegang. Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia berdiri dan mengangguk hormat pada tamu yang datang dan segera melangkah pergi kalau tak ada suara yang menghentikannya, "Mau kemana kau?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap acuh pada pemuda yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dibencinya. "Bukan urusanmu." Dan segera beranjak pergi.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya pada bangku panjang taman yang tersedia di belakang mansion. Ia menatap kosong pada taman bunga yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Walaupun sudah malam, bunga itu masih terlihat cantik dengan terpaan sinar lampu bulat di beberapa sisinya. Menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan tenang yang memang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hampir saja gadis itu membuka luka masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin diingatnya lagi. Ia terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata _aquamarine _menatap tulus padanya.

"Hai, maafkan aku akan hal yang tadi. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatmu tadi. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bersinar dengan terpaan cahaya lampu disekitarnya. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Kita belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Ah, tetapi aku sering melihatmu di sekolah."

Ino tersenyum lega. Gadis ini benar-benar baik. Ia merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Hampir saja dirinya membuka aib gadis merah muda tersebut jika kekasihnya tak memotong ucapannya.

"Senang bertemu lagi, Sakura. Kupikir kau tau namaku," kekeh Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar senyum yang tanpa dipaksakan seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tahu, Ino. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu."

Ino mengangguk. Mata birunya menatap kagum pada pemandangannya di hadapannya.

"Kita bisa berteman baik, mungkin?" Ino menatap lekat pada manik hijau teduh yang sedang menatapnya tulus.

"Tentu! Aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu. Mungkin, kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik?" jawabnya. Ino melihat mata gadis di hadapannya menyipit karena tersenyum lebar. Ah, seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ia berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Tentu bisa! Aku sangat senang, Ino. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tidak buruk juga hari ini sepertinya. Ia sudah mendapatkan dua teman baru hari ini. Hidupnya serasa tumbuh kembali.

Dan kemudian dua gadis ini tertawa bersama sambil menikmati malam yang terasa panjang.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura, aku lupa memperkenalkan kekasihku padamu. Ini Sai Shimura." Katanya sambil memegang lengan pucat milik kekasihnya dan saling melempar senyum hangat.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut baik oleh Sai. Mereka berdua tersenyum sebentar, lalu dirinya segera duduk kembali pada tempat sebelumnya.

"Teme! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk datang ke acara pernikahanmu besok," cengir pemuda pirang hangat pada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menyuap roti panggang menuju mulutnya. Garpunya menggantung di udara bersamaan roti yang ditusuknya. Ia meminum kopinya lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada sahabat barunya dan juga tamu yang hadir lainnya. Ia berusaha terlihat ramah pada siapapun. Tidak ingin orang lain berbicara macam-macam tentang dirinya. Sudah cukup ia merasakannya. Dan Ino datang. Membawa angin baru pada kehidupannya. Hati kecilnya tak dapat menyangkal kalau pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya juga membawa dampak baru bagi kehidupannya. Walaupun perkenalan mereka dibilang terlalu singkat. Tetapi, ada hal baru yang diterimanya ketika bersama pemuda ini.

Entah kebahagiaan, ataukah—

—kehancuran.

Dirinya masih berada di tengah. Belum menentukan kemana dirinya akan terjebak.

.

.

Tamu-tamu sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka semua termasuk sahabat-sahabat terdekat calon suaminya. Hanya beberapa pesta kecil rupanya yang diadakan disini. Dan Sakura tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya pada undakan anak tangga kedua. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menolehkan kepalanya atau sekadar membalikkan tubuhnya menatap gadis yang sedang berdiri memaku tak jauh di belakangnya.

Sakura melirik pada para pelayan yang sedang membersihkan area dapur dan meja makan. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku saat aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kolam renang? Kau bilang takkan mencegahku melakukan hal itu," ketusnya.

Sakura bisa melihat tubuh pemuda itu sempat menegang sesaat. Hanya beberapa detik hingga tubuhnya kembali santai. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Entah, ia bisa merasakan kalau tangan pemuda ini sedang mengepal erat disana.

Lima menit, bahkan sepuluh menit berlalu dirinya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Sakura membuang napasnya kesal. Cukup. Ia tak peduli dengan kejadian tadi. Dirinya bertekad akan melupakannya seolah takkan pernah terjadi. Ia juga tak pernah merasa menyesal melakukan hal itu—setidaknya sampat saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menj—"

"Hn. Belum saatnya untuk kau mati."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga melingkar di depannya dan berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu dengan mata hijaunya memicing tajam. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. "Oh, aku tahu. Jadi kau berniat membunuhku, begitu?" sinisnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam sekaligus membunuh secara bersamaan pada gadis yang menentangnya dari awal pertemuan mereka. Mata kelamnya menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya. Bibirnya sedikit naik ke atas. Menampilkan seringai meremehkan. Lihatlah, gadis ini masih saja keras kepala. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari dagu mungilnya yang terangkat naik.

"Hn. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat beasiswa dari Universitas yang ku danai jika di dalam kepalamu terdapat otak sok tahu disana," jawabnya datar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Cukup sudah. Ia akan membalas perkataan pemuda itu nanti. Tangannya sudah cukup gatal untuk menampar, oh bahkan dirinya juga tak segan memukul pemuda ini hingga babak belur. Lihat saja nanti.

Sakura hendak berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya ketika suara yang dikenalinya lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kakek sialan itu, aku sudah membunuhmu sejak lama."

Dan Sakura merasa waktu terhenti sesaat ketika suara membunuh itu menguar di udara bersama dinginnya malam. Meninggalkan dirinya terpaku disana ketika pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah pergi melaluinya.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya kencang. Ia melempar sepatu berhak tingginya ke sembarang arah. Ia juga melepas ikatan dan hiasan pada rambutnya hingga membuat rambut merah muda sepinggangnya terurai berantakan. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan indah di kedua belah pipinya. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya bergetar. Menahan gejolak emosi di dalam sana. Tidak. Ini masih permulaan. Hingga akhirnya dirinya jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu putih besar kamar miliknya. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya. Dan dirinya menangis hingga jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Ayah, ibu..."

.

.

Pernikahan itu benar-benar dilaksanakan.

Sakura menatap kosong pada jendela besar kamarnya. Banyak para tamu yang sudah hadir dan memasuki taman besar yang akan menjadi tempat janji sucinya diucapkan. Jika ada benda tajam atau apapun di dalam sini yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengancam pemuda itu akan ia lakukan. Kata-kata pemuda itu semalam membuat dirinya seperti kembali terhempas ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Ia berusaha tak peduli. Memangnya siapa dia? Mantan kekasih? Bukan. Sakura tak pernah mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan kata-kata itu sama sekali tak ada kaitan dengan dirinya. Ya, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu pasti salah bicara.

Tadi malam ia jatuh tertidur dalam posisi terduduk dan itu cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Padahal beberapa pelayan yang meriasnya sudah menambahkan beberapa olesan _make-up_ agar terlihat lebih baik.

"Ayo, Nyonya. Para tamu sudah menunggu di luar sana."

Sakura menoleh lemah pada pelayan berambut cokelat yang menjadi pelayan setianya beberapa hari ini. Ketika Sakura membutuhkannya ia selalu ada di sisinya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Bisakah mereka menunggu lima menit, Ayame? Aku butuh waktu sebentar. Ehmm, aku sedikit gugup." Sakura menatap pelayan berwajah ramah itu dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Ia berusaha terlihat gugup agar pelayan itu percaya padanya.

Senyum melebar di wajahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu menunduk memberi hormat dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam penjara mewahnya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Tidak. Jangan pernah beranggapan ia adalah gadis lemah yang akan menuruti bahkan takut akan ancaman pemuda tampan, kaya, yang bisa melakukan apa saja hanya dengan menjetikkan jarinya. Jangan pernah samakan gadis diluar sana sama dengan dirinya.

Ia bertekad, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan kalah ataupun terlihat lemah di depan pemuda raven yang akan berubah menjadi suaminya nanti. Oh, lupakan. Ia akan tetap menghormatinya sebagaimana pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya.

"Sebelum kau yang menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawaku, Uchiha. Biarkan aku menghancurkan hidupmu dengan indah terlebih dulu. Hingga dirimu tak berdaya dengan semua yang kau miliki nanti. Sakura Haruno takkan pernah main-main dalam ucapannya."

Dan kata-kata itu terbang ke udara menjadi sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan menakutkan. Menciptakan suatu jarak yang Sakura takkan pernah bisa mendekatinya.

_Yang takkan pernah ia tahu bahwa ini adalah awal dari segalanya…_

.

.

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika melihat beberapa pengawal dan Ayame disana, menunggunya. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Maaf, kurasa kalian menungguku terlalu lama," gumam Sakura.

Ayame menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum ramah. Ia membantu Sakura dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih panjangnya hingga menuruni tangga melingkar yang menjadi penghubung lantai di atasnya.

Sakura mengutuk sepatu kaca berhak tinggi miliknya yang beberapa kali sempat tersangkut dengan gaun panjang yang dipakainya. Terlihat serasi memang, tapi tetap saja ini merepotkan. Huh.

Mata hijaunya menatap terkejut dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir disana. Beberapa dari mereka adalah tamu yang semalam berada di satu meja makan bersamanya. Senyumnya berkembang ketika melihat tangan mungil milik Ino melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas dengan mengangkat kecil tangannya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat _sebucket_ bunga berwarna merah muda dengan putih yang diikat dengan menggunakan pita merah. Terlihat cantik di genggaman gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan perlahan menuju altar dimana janji suci akan diucapkan olehnya—dan juga pemuda tersebut. Ah, pernikahan memang sama sekali belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mengapa seperti ini rasanya? Ia tak pernah gugup sebelumnya dan hari ini ia merasakannya.

Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Terdapat dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dikerahnya. Ia sangat terlihat tampan. Dan satu lagi, Sakura tak pernah bermimpi akan menikah dengan pemuda tampan berwajah dewa ini di dalam tidurnya.

Ya Tuhan, apalagi yang harus ia hadapi kali ini?

Sakura gadis normal. Wajar jika dirinya terlihat gugup dan sedikit bergetar ketika berhadapan dengan hal yang berbau pernikahan yang sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya. Seperti ini, misalnya.

Tanpa terasa dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menatapnya. Emosi di dalam mata kelamnya tak dapat terbaca oleh dirinya. Tatapan yang tak ia tahu apa artinya. Banyaknya kilatan yang tak tergambar jelas disana. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Suara deheman membuat seisi tamu yang hadir hening sejenak. Sakura menoleh dan menatap pada pendeta yang berdiri gagah disana. Diikuti oleh genggaman dari tangan kekar milik pemuda di sampingnya. Tch! Sandiwara apalagi yang akan dijalaninya? Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Tak berniat membalas genggamannya.

Pendeta itu mengucapkan beberapa perkataan yang harus diikuti keduanya secara bersamaan. Proses upacara tersebut berlangsung khidmat. Para tamu yang hadir disana tampak tenang mengikuti jalannya upacara. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tampak terlihat senang dengan senyum lebar yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan dan Nona Uchiha, ucapkan janji suci pernikahan kalian seperti perkataan saya sebelumnya." Pendeta itu memegang lembaran buku yang dibacanya. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap pada kedua mempelai yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Hingga Sasuke menoleh dan menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke…."

"Aku, Haruno Sakura…"

"Akan bersungguh-sungguh mencintai…" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Sakit, sehat, kaya, miskin, akan selalu mendampingi…."

"Sakit, sehat, kaya, miskin, akan selalu mendampingi…."

"Aku bersedia."

Terdapat jeda sejenak. Hingga Sakura menatap dengan emosi tersembunyi di dalam mata hijaunya yang langsung bertemu dengan tatapan kelam yang sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku bersedia."

Riuh para tamu yang hadir menjadi penutup janji suci yang mereka ucapkan. Sakura menoleh pada para tamu yang sedang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sekarang hidupnya berubah. Ia menjadi istri dari pemuda terkaya di Negaranya dan juga seseorang yang tak dikenalinya. Oh, jangan tanyakan hal itu padanya. Otak cerdasnya masih belum mampu mencerna semua yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Ino yang sedang tersenyum untuknya hingga mata birunya menutup. Ia tahu, sahabatnya berbahagia untuknya. Ia akan berterima kasih akan hal itu. Sebelum gadis itu mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik semua ini.

Sakura menggenggam erat bunga yang dibawanya dari kamar menuju altar. Upacara pelemparan bunga akan dilaksanakan. Ia menatap pada sang suami yang tidak sedang menatapnya. Mata hijaunya mengikuti arus pandang dimana sang suami menatapnya penuh lirih. Ia bisa menebak. Di dalam sana terdapat cinta yang besar sepertinya. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tak mungkin bisa berdiri sendiri jika tak ada seseorang yang mendukungnya selain sang kakek dan juga seseorang yang dicintainya?

Sakura menatap pada bangku tamu yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana, seorang wanita berambut perak panjang sedang menatapnya. Oh, bukan. Wanita itu sedang menatap suaminya dengan tatapan luka dan kesedihan yang tergambar di dalam sana. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang berdiri tegang di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya terus mengikuti arus pandang suaminya hingga wanita itu menoleh padanya. Mata hijaunya membelalakk terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Wanita itu—

"Shion…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note:

Haiiii, ini chap 2 nya gimanaa? Gimana? Maaf megecewakan… sejujurnya saya gabisa bikin scene pernikahan. Adoooh tolong, saya masih muda belum mengerti pernikahan #dikemplang

Scene pernikahan saya contek dari beberapa film romance yang ada scene nikahnya(?) maaf jika masih banyak typo yang berkeliaran. Saya sudah berusaha meminimalisirkannya :"") #nanges

Oh, ya. Mau klarifikasi sedikit aja. Di beberapa adegan chapter 1 dan chapter 2 memang ada sebagian yang terinspirasi dari novelnya **Santy Agatha, Sleep With The Devil**. Aaa saya suka Mikail Ravenonya #nak tenang saja, ide ceritanya gaakan sama begitu juga alurnya. Hanya beberapa adegan dan untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak akan ada. Mungkin mulai masuk ke konflik awal :)

Mak Alya, ini chap 2nyaa. Maaf kalo alurnya sedikit memaksakan huhuhuhu. Aku ga tega sebenernya Shion dijadikan jahat… tapi disini aku buat Karin sebagai sahabatnya… jadi kedepannya Karin bakalan bantuin Sakura buat misinya *lirik chapter ini* #nyedh

Yosh, jawab beberapa review yang masuk dulu, ya :3

**Isa alby: **Kayaknya seiring berjalannya chapter akan terungkap ya kenapa Sasuke ga nolak pernikahan atau Madara yang milih Sakura buat pendamping cucunya. Akan dijelaskan kok.

**UchiHaruno Misaki:** Hallo, terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan mereview :3 di sini udah keungkap kan siapa Shion? Wkwk. Kalau sikap Madara kayaknya biar nanti seiring berjalannya chapter keungkap ya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dan Madara punya alasan kenapa Sasuke gaboleh nikah sama Shion. Mungkin beberapa chap depan akan dibahas :3 Terima kasih! XD

**Hanazono yuri: **sudah lanjut! :3

**Sakurazawa Ai:** sudah lanjut, terima kasih :3

**Prince ice cheery: **nanti akan dijelaskan untuk next chap selanjutnya seiring berjalan aja. Terima kasih :3

**Alzenardsmr:** hallo, sudah update ya. terima kasih :3

**Suket alang alang: **nanti dijelaskan kok kenapa Sasuka kayak gitu XD oh yaampun fic itu ya… dilanjut kok. Tunggu waktu aja ya. rencananya fokus ke fic ini dulu. Terima kasih :3

**Phanie-chan: **sudahhhh, terima kasih :3

**Tsurugi de Lelouch: **kak wullll hai wkwk. Maapkan ini jadi fic utangku lagi yang keberapa ya, hmm *gakeitung* terima kasih, kak :3 semoga suka chapter ini. Sasuke ga kelainan jiwa kok kak wkwk, mungkin kekurangan kasih sayang kali yaa #lha

**Mademoisellena: **belum sempat kepikiran adegan kasar, sih. Wkwk Cuma mungkin nyelip kali ya beberapa nanti. Ini sudah update, terima kasih :3

**Jikachu93: **benci enggak ya, hmm… ini sudah update, terima kasih :3

**Guest: **sudah update, terima kasih :3

**Namuchi: **sudah mulai terlihat kan konfliknyaa… terima kasihhh :3

**Sami haruchi 2:**sudah dijelaskan diatas kan? Hehe aku harap mengerti, terima kasih :3

**Undhott: **sudahhhh yaa :3

**SHL7810: **halloo kamu, terima kasih saya dirindukan ternyata #nanges wkwk. Duh kamu, gajago bikin lemon dan rencananya gaada lemon *masih rencana loh* #disefak ini sudah menepati janji kan? Hehe terima kasih yaa :3

**Guest: **terima kasih yaa :3

**Cho Lolo: **sudahhh, terima kasih ya :3

**Ancie Rocia: **iya hehe. Udah aku jelasin diatas yaa chapter kemarin dan ini memang terinspirasi dari sana. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin tidak ada lagi karena mulai masuk konflik. Terima kasih, ya :3

**Hydrilla: **hai dedeq emeshnya bang Sean~~ #sefaknara. Nakal ya, disekolah baca fanfic…..aku juga suka gitu kok WKWK #abaikandia. Sebenernya mau buat Madara baik di fic ini…..karena memang perannya harus begitu #nyed. Dikau dengan Will Motgomery aja, ya biar daku dengan Mikail #diinjeg. Makasih yaa review dan kritiknya :* #dicipokbinilogan

**Cherry philein: **terima kasih, sudah lanjut :3

**Hmmm: **da aku gangerti atuh sama penname kamu….oiya, semoga beda ya. ini masih tahap awal kok. Terima kasih

**Uchan: **udah dilanjut ya, ikutin setiap chap ajaa. Nanti ketauan Sakura gimana aslinyaa :3 terima kasih :3

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi besar dari lagu **BlackWidow **dengan **BlankSpace**. Makanya di awal chapter (kecuali chap 1) saya kasih beberapa lirik *anggap aja itu quotes, ya* yang berhubungan dengan setiap chapnya. Ga tentu kok, bisa saja kutipan novel atau lirik lagu yang lain menggambarkan setiap chapnya. Semoga suka :3

Sekian pertanyaan yang bisa saya balas. Saran, kritik, atau flame (yang ujung-ujungnya gabakalan mempan buat saya) yang mampir di kotak review. Saya akan senang menerimanya :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memfave, dan memfollow. Saya sangat menghargainya :3

See you in next chapter! XD

Love,

.

emerallized onyxta


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>So, it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over. If the high was worst the pain.<em>

—_Blank Space, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia makin menggenggam erat bunga yang akan dilemparnya nanti. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah suami yang masih menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sakura berani bersumpah. Itu adalah tatapan rindu dan gejolak emosi yang mengatasnamakan cinta disana.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Sakura tahu itu. Ia kemudian menoleh. Kembali menatap ke dalam mata bening yang menatapnya penuh membenci disana. Hawa panas diantaranya makin terlihat. Tak ingin para tamu mengetahuinya, Sakura berdeham menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Caranya tampak berhasil. Sasuke kini memusatkan seluruh pandangan ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku disana.

"Teme! Mana ciuman setelah janji suci diucapkan?!" Naruto berteriak semangat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tampak merenggut sesaat lalu berdiri diikuti oleh Hinata dan tamu lainnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa hangat disana. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia hendak berjalan pergi ketika lengan kekar itu menahan pergelangan tangan mungilnya dan memeluknya erat.

Sakura memandang ke seluruh isi ruangan dan ia mendapati sang kakek, Madara menatapnya dengan tersenyum hangat. Sakura sudah lama tak merasakan hal seperti ini. Bukan karena dirinya dipeluk suami yang sama sekali tak dicintainya_—_tidak. Ia hanya merasakan arti sebuah keluarga ketika Madara tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Tanpa paksaan sebelumnya. Dan ia berharap tak ada seseorangpun yang melihat dirinya seperti ini.

.

.

Sasuke memeluknya erat ketika tepuk tangan para tamu kembali bergema di taman besar kediaman miliknya. Sakura tak berniat membalasnya. Sama sekali tak berniat. Ia hanya menyentuh punggung besar itu dan mengusapnya perlahan, lalu menjauhkan tangan mungilnya dari sana.

Sakura meronta melepas pelukannya dan Sasuke mengerti. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata hijau yang menatapnya datar. Ia menajamkan pandangannya dan mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sakura sama sekali tak menolak ataupun mundur ketika dirinya hendak menciumnya. Gadis ini masih diam di tempat. Menunggu tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika wajah suami tampannya mendekati bibirnya dan dengan secepat kilat juga bibir itu mencium pipinya agak lama yang berhasil membuat dirinya membuka mata terkejut.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sakura. Ia meniup pelan udara disana. Membuat bulunya meremang sesaat. Matanya masih menatap tajam mata kelam suami yang sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Sakura. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir nanti. Aku atau kau. Aku akan menunggu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghancurkan hidupku."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Tangannya makin terkepal erat ketika Sasuke memeluknya_—_lagi.

"Sebelum kau yang akan menjadi kehancuranku. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, siapa yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu, Sakura. Dan Uchiha tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya."

Sasuke mengecup pipi itu cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri terpaku disana. Mata kelamnya melirik pada mata hijau yang tampak kosong beberapa saat lalu kembali terang menyalang. Seringai tampannya makin terlihat seiring tubuhnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia dapat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan istrinya. Jawaban yang semakin membuatnya bersemangat. Ah, sudah lama ia tak bermain-main seperti ini. Menyenangkan.

"Aku takkan mundur dengan perkataanmu, Sasuke. Kita lihat nanti."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat tubuh besar nan kekar milik Madara mendekat ke arahnya. Para tamu tampak menikmati acaranya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berdansa diiringi musik klasik dan ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang santai dengan menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

Sakura balas memeluk sang Kakek—ya setidaknya selama ia masih menjadi istri sah Sasuke Uchiha—ia akan menganggap pria ini kakeknya. Mungkin, Madara bisa membantunya dalam misinya ini? Ya, kita lihat nanti.

Madara tersenyum ketika Sakura menatap kosong pada air terjun yang dihiasi beberapa lampu kelap-kelip disana. Suasana sudah tampak tenang. Para tamu yang hadir sudah beberapa kembali. Hanya teman terdekat Sasuke dan beberapa klien dari perusahaan Sasuke yang masih ada disana.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mau menuruti keinginanku, Sakura. Aku berbahagia untukmu."

Sakura melengkungkan senyum tipis. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum dirinya fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Madara menghela napas pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman panjang yang disediakan di pesta pernikahan. Mata kelamnya melirik Sakura yang tak tampak terkejut, atau shock seperti awal mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Gadis ini sudah berubah.

"Kau tahu. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Beberapa hari tinggal dirumahnya, kau sudah mengerti bagaimana sikapnya." Madara memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kenapa kau sekarang mau tersenyum padaku, hm?"

Sakura menoleh dengan memerah pada pria yang terpaut cukup jauh umur dengan dirinya. Madara terkekeh geli, lalu mengusap kepala merah muda itu sayang.

"Aku tahu, awal pertemuan antara kau dan aku cukup menegangkan. Terkadang aku bersikap dingin dan selanjutnya hangat. Ketahuilah, Sakura. Kau akan mengenaliku dengan baik. Aku sangat senang kau menjadi istri cucuku. Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku, Kakek. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap ada darah dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang semuanya juga menjadi bagian denganmu." Paparnya panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. "Entah. Aku hanya merasa Kakek akan melindungiku ketika aku dalam bahaya nanti. Mungkin juga hanya Kakek yang akan di sampingku nanti ketika aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar."

"Maaf jika sikapku mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa waktu lalu. Tapi aku tahu, Kakek sebenarnya adalah orang baik yang tersembunyi di dalam marga besar Uchiha." lanjutnya.

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lirih. "Bukan aku. Ada orang yang lebih baik lagi dariku." Mata kelamnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. "Cucu keras kepalaku yang lebih baik dariku."

Sakura menatap punggung tegak itu dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Berhasil rupanya. Madara tidak mengetahuinya. Ia memandang mata kelam itu sesaat lalu menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Terserah kata Kakek sajalah. Aku masih tetap pada pendirianku. Ia tak baik untukku." Sakura sadar. Ia berkata kasar mengenai Sasuke. Toh, apa ia peduli? Tidak. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan Madara mengeras sesaat lalu kembali hangat.

"Aku mengerti. Kau butuh istirahat. Setelah acara selesai, cepatlah tidur." Madara menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika tubuhnya berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Ia berhenti sesaat. Melirik tubuh mungil yang masih menatap punggungnya. Ia tahu. Gadis ini kuat. Melebihi pemikirannya sendiri. Ia takkan salah pilih. Tidak.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu, Sakura. Hanya kau yang bisa merubah Sasuke seluruhnya."

Dan Madara meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan menghilang di tengahnya malam.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan punggung mungilnya. Ia melepas sarung tangan yang menutupi telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di samping meja kecil. Masih ada beberapa tamu yang menikmati acara. Hari sudah semakin larut dan Sakura ingin cepat merebahkan diri untuk tidur.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika menguap lebar. Mata hijaunya tampak menyipit sesaat ketika melihat bayangan tubuh gadis yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. "Sakura!"

Ino memeluknya dengan sayang dan sesekali tertawa. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia juga ikut tertawa lebar sesekali tangannya balas mengenggam tangan Ino. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dengan pembicaraan masing-masing.

"Ah, kupikir Sai akan mengajakku pulang. Aku harus kembali, Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat! Aku berbahagia untukmu dan Sasuke." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum untuk membalas. "Oh, ya, dan ingatkan aku untuk meneleponmu. Aku ingin kita pergi keluar bersama? Bisa?" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia mulai berbicara ketika Ino memotongnya kembali. "Dan hmm kita bisa berbelanja, makan bersama di café yang menjadi langgananku. Atau kau bisa mengunjungi perusahaanku."

Sakura menautkan alis bingung dan tak ayal membuat Ino tertawa lebar.

"Sakura! Kau ini polos sekali, sih? Tentu saja aku punya perusahaan besar dengan beberapa karyawan di dalamnya." Ino tersenyum bangga. "Lagipula sahamku ada di dalam perusahaan suamimu. Jika dia macam-macam aku bisa melakukan tindakan untuk membuatnya menyesal." Dan kali ini Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Ino!" Sakura memeluk sahabat barunya yang tak terasa sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Ino benar-benar baik. Dia kaya, tapi tetap terlihat rendah hati dibalik mulut pedasnya itu. Sakura tahu, Ino adalah orang baik. Dan ia bersyukur.

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sakura tersenyum hingga mobil mewah itu pergi melesat menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam. Ia mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling. Para tamu satu-persatu mulai pergi hanya menyisakan beberapa dari mereka.

Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya. Demi Tuhan itu suaminya, Sasuke! Ia memang sedang mengantuk dan terlalu banyak minum hari ini. Tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa matanya masih baik-baik saja.

Sakura berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disana bersama Shion. Di dekat air mancur melingkar yang menjadi pelengkap taman besar di rumah suaminya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya, "Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Karin sedang melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan sesekali mata hijaunya melirik sang suami dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bercanda sambil tertawa sesekali. Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan wanita itu kini sedang memerah. Terlihat jelas sekali di kedua belah pipinya.

Bukannya ia cemburu. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Shion sebenarnya?

Karin memeluk Sakura sebentar lalu tersenyum hangat. "Selamat untukmu! Aku ikut senang, Sakura! Akhirnya Tuan sombong bermuka datar itu mendapatkan cintanya."

Sakura tertawa kaku. Cinta? Ia tak salah dengar?

"Terima kasih, Karin." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Mata hijaunya masih sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Shion yang tengah asyik berbincang.

"Ada yang salah?" Karin mengikuti arah pandang Sakura hingga mata merahnya menatap pada Sasuke dan Shion yang masih tengah bercanda.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya lalu menatap mata merah milik Karin. Berusaha meyakinkan.

Karin menggeleng keras sebagai jawaban tak setuju perkataan gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Mata merahnya kembali menatap pasangan yang sedang ditatap Sakura sejak tadi. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehmu," ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini menaruh perhatian padanya. "Hubungan antara Tuan Sasuke dengan Shion memang sudah sejak lama."

Sakura menautkan alis bingung. "Kau kenal Shion?"

Karin mengangguk sebentar. "Tentu. Siapa di Negara ini yang tak kenal dengan wanita cantik berhati iblis itu? Ah, kau tak tahu tentangnya, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Pura-pura tak tahu. Ia mengangkat bahu acuh seolah tak peduli.

"Sudah kutebak. Kau memang tak pernah ada kaitannya dengan Tuan Sasuke sebelumnya. Jadi, ia takkan pernah menganggumu." Karin memandang Sasuke dan Shion bergantian lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Shion sudah berhubungan dengan Tuan Sasuke sejak lama. Bisa dibilang Shion adalah cinta pertamanya Tuan."

Sakura menatap tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Ah, Sakura, kupikir aku tak pantas membicarakannya. Aku tak tahu banyak tentang Tuan Sasuke. Hanya sebagai bawahan, aku tahu apa?" Karin memaksakan senyumnya. Sakura tahu. Karin menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Terbaca oleh emosi yang bergejolak disana. Mata merahnya menatap ragu mata hijaunya.

"Hm, baiklah, setidaknya kau sudah memberi tahuku tentang Shion dan aku akan berhati-hati padanya." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Karin mengangguk senang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh tangan Sakura. "Shion akan menganggumu jika kau masih berada di bawah perlindungan Uchiha. Aku harap kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu banyak tentang, Sasuke?" Karin tampak terkejut sesaat lalu menutupnya dengan senyum. "Aku mengenalnya sudah sejak lama sebelum aku bekerjasama dengannya."

"Jangan panggil dia Tuan jika kau sedang berbicara denganku, Karin. Kupikir kau dan dia tidak terpaut umur yang cukup jauh. Tak usah sungkan padaku." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Sasuke dan Shion yang masih tengah menikmati perbincangannya. Mata hijaunya tampak terkejut ketika Sasuke meliriknya dan kembali menatap cinta pada Shion di depannya.

"Aaa, terima kasih, Sakura. Kupikir sudah saatnya aku pulang. Benar dugaanku, kita bisa berteman baik. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku harap kita bisa kembali berbicara berdua lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi." Karin memeluk Sakura erat lalu pergi menggunakan mobil Mercedes hitam miliknya dan melesat menjauh dari gerbang utama Mansion.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pasangan yang sedari tadi di lihatnya. Gaunnya sedikit ia angkat untuk memudahkan langkahnya. Ia berhenti tepat dari beberapa jarak diantara keduanya. Mata hijaunya langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari wanita di samping kirinya dan tatapan datar dari lelaki di kanannya.

Ia tersenyum manis. Seolah tak ada apa-apa disana. Mata hijaunya menatap mata bening ke dalam mata Shion yang sedang memandang jijik padanya.

"Kupikir diantara para tamu yang lain. Hanya kau yang belum memberiku ucapan selamat," Sakura bergumam datar dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali menatap mata Shion.

"Aa, apa kau sudah memberikan ucapan selamat pada suamiku, Shion?"

Shion mengatupkan bibirnya. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras mendengar nada ejekan yang terkandung di dalam suara milik istri sah tunangannya? Heh? Tunangan?

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa, Sakura? Hah? Menantangku, begitu? Aha, Sakura Haruno yang kukenal adalah gadis lemah yang menatapku kebencian ketika harga dirinya kuinjak." Shion tertawa lepas ketika melihat mata hijau itu kembali menyala terang penuh amarah. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Shion di hadapannya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya.

"Dan sekarang kau mau apa? Menamparku? Oh, silahkan, nona Uchiha. Aku sangat menantikan itu," mata beningnya melirik Sasuke yang menatap dengan penuh emosi di dalam sana. Mata kelamnya menatap satu-persatu dirinya dan juga gadis merah muda yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Tentu tidak. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Sakura tersenyum sinis ketika mengakhiri perkataannya.

Shion menaikkan alis. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan menatap ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki gadis di depannya.

"Kejahatan harus dibalas dengan kejahatan. Bukan begitu, Shion?" Sakura menyeringai mendapati ekspresi kaget wajah di depannya. Walau hanya sesaat ia bisa menikmatinya.

"Jangan harap aku kalah, gadis kecil," Shion menyeringai lebar. "Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan segalanya untuk membalasku ketika kau berada diantara perlindungan Sasuke dan Madara? Hm? Tidak semudah itu. Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu."

Sakura hendak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Shion kembali berbicara, "Satu lagi. Suamimu memihak padaku. Sampai kapanpun—Shion melirik jam tangan berlapiskan perak di pergelangan tangannya—aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sayang." Shion mengabaikan Sakura dan berjalan menuju Sasuke melewati Sakura hingga bahunya menabrak Sakura.

Shion memeluk Sasuke erat. Cukup lama hingga membuat Sakura menegang beberapa saat sebelum kembali terlihat biasa saja. Mata hijaunya menatap datar pemandangan menjijikan di depannya. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher Shion dan menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum memejamkan mata dan membalas pelukan erat Shion.

Sakura mengambil napas perlahan. Ia memundurkan langkahnya ketika suara itu kembali menjadi masalah baru untuknya. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang harus ia singkirkan, tetapi wanita ini adalah inti dari segalanya. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan Shion. Ya, ia harus.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Haruno dan setelah itu takkan ada yang menganggu kehidupanku bersama Sasuke lagi."

Sakura yakin. Sangat yakin. Sasuke mendengarnya. Shion pun pergi menggunakan mobil mahalnya dan berlalu menjauhi Mansion dengan perasaan senang, mungkin?

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur bertiang empat yang disediakan khusus olehnya. Ingatkan satu hal lagi padanya. Ia tak satu kamar dengan Sasuke tentu saja.

Ia merenung. Mengembalikan ingatannya yang sempat melayang beberapa waktu lalu.

_Madara tersenyum ketika menyadari tubuh di sampingnya menegang. Ia membuang napas perlahan dan mulai menatap harap pada gadis yang sekarang sah menyandang marganya._

"_Kau berjanji, kan?"_

_Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia memeluk kedua lengan mungilnya. Udara malam kian menusuk hingga terasa menembus kulit tipisnya. Mata hijaunya menerawang ke depan. Berpikir. Tidak, ia tak bisa berpikir kali ini._

"_Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkan Sasuke bagaimanapun kondisinya nanti."_

_Sakura menggeleng. Ia masih tak berani menatap langsung ke dalam mata kelam nan tajam milik Madara. _

_Madara menghembuskan uap yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merapikan jas hitamnya yang sedikit lusuh. "Baiklah. Aku tak perlu jawabanmu. Kalian sudah mengucapkannya di janji pernikahan tadi. Tepat di depan pendeta dan altar yang suci. Kau tahu, pernikahan bukanlah hal main-main." Madara berdiri. Menatap ke dalam mata hijau itu sekali lagi. _

"_Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Sasuke. Berjanjilah, kau takkan pernah pergi dari hidupnya."_

_Dan Sakura merasakan dirinya kembali terikat dengan benang kematian yang semakin mencekiknya seiring waktu berlalu. _

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mendengus dan kembali berbaring menyamping. Mengabaikan pemuda berambut ravem di belakang sana.

"Jika kau pikir ini malam pertama untuk kita. Kuharap hanya ada di dalam mimpimu." Sasuke mendengus mendengar gumaman samar tetapi jelas terucap dari gadis yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di balik pintu putih lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Karin?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tubuhnya tetap diam tak bergeming. Punggungnya terasa terbakar mengetahui bahwa di sana—Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke membuang napasnya kasar. Sakura menyeringai ketika mendengar tak ada pergerakan yang berasal dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke sudah pergi dari kamarnya. Ia hendak berbalik ketika mendapati tubuh kekar pemuda itu menahannya. "Mau apa kau?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Atau kau mau terkurung disini? Sampai kau mau memberitahuku?" Sasuke menyeringai puas mendapati tubuh gadis di hadapannya terkejut. Ia melonggarkan genggamannya ketika Sakura meronta dan sedikit mencubit lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu tahu."

Sasuke menggeram marah. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ia mencengkram erat pergelangan mungil itu hingga memerah. Mengabaikan rontaan perih dari pemilik lengan mungil tersebut.

"Oh, ya. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku juga apa hubunganmu dengan Shion?" Sakura tersenyum sinis ketika Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan cengkramannya dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Shion. Nama yang akan menjadi kelemahanmu." Sakura menyeringai senang. Sasuke kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan amarah dalam satu emosi yang terkumpul di sana. Sakura bisa merasakan kilatan di dalam mata kelamnya.

Sakura berdiri. Memutar tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyandar di salah satu sisi tiang yang menjadi penyangga ranjang mewah miliknya. Mata hijaunya menatap dengan menantang mata kelam yang tak kalah menatapnya penuh di sana.

"Kau," Sasuke menggeram sesaat. Ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu membuangnya kasar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua saku celananya. "Hubunganku dengan Shion bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau tak perlu tahu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memandang bulan yang bersinar terang dari jendela besar miliknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Dan diantara mereka belum ada yang mengalah. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku tak ingin berdebat lama denganmu. Aku butuh waktu untuk tidur. Dan kau, kembalilah ke kamarmu." Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berbaring. Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Menatapnya lama. Sungguh, ia merasa tak nyaman jika ditatap seperti ini. Sejak dulu. Ia masih ingat betul mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Merasa ketakutan jika ditatap seseorang terlalu lama.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Karin." Dan Sasuke pergi dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kencang—ia membantingnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan pergi tidur. Berharap untuk kali ini saja ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Mimpi kelam dimana ia benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Di sana—di dalam mimpi kelamnya—semua tergambar jelas. Dan Sakura kembali menangis ketika mengingatnya.

.

.

Sakura menatap selidik ke arah map berwarna kuning pucat yang berada di genggamannya. Mata hijaunya menatap tanya pada sang suami yang masih bergelut dengan sarapannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak meliriknya.

Sakura mulai membuka map itu perlahan. Mata hijaunya melebar terkejut. Ia mulai membaca surat itu keras. Membuat beberapa pelayan di sana terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau gila? Aku bahkan belum melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit manapun!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sasuke menatap sekilas pada gadis yang sedang menatap kesal padanya. Menggendikan bahu acuh ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dan memilih mengabaikannya.

"Oh, ya. Uchiha bisa melakukan apa saja." Dan Sakura bisa merasakan kalau bibir milik lelaki di hadapannya terangkat naik. "Aku takkan menerima ini." Sakura menaruh map tersebut di samping piring makan miliknya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke menaruh garpu miliknya cepat. Membuat Sakura menghentikan sarapannya dan menatap malas ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau menolaknya?"

Sakura mengangguk sesaat dan kembali menyuap roti panggang yang tampak lezat terasa di mulutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menaikkan alis satu. Ia kembali menaruh garpu yang digenggamnya dan menatap mata kelam itu tak kalah tajamnya. "Aku tak mau menerima apapun darimu." Jeda yang cukup panjang tercipta. Sakura menarik napas dari bibirnya dan menghembusnya kasar. "Aku ingin berusaha sendiri. Dengan caraku sendiri. Tanpa bantuan tangan darimu."

Sasuke menautkan alis bingung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan kembali menatap mata hijau itu tajam. "Hn. Sudah tugasku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Sasuke. Mari, lanjutkan sarapan kita dengan tenang." Sakura kembali menyuap sepotong roti panggang miliknya. Mengabaikan tatapan yang berasal dari mata kelam milik suaminya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke menggendikan bahu tak peduli dan mulai kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke atas ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya menatap padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati Ino sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau mengejutkanku! Padahal baru saja sambungan telepon kita terputus," gumam Ino diselingi kekehan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sedikit merapikan rok hitam selutut miliknya dan menatap kagum pada Ino yang berdiri anggun di depannya. Tampak cantik. Menggunakan rok abu-abu selutut yang tergantung di pinggulnya dan kemeja putih serta blazer abu-abu yang tampak serasi dipakainya. Benar-benar tipikal wanita karir, pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Ino menatap tanya pada gadis yang berdiri dengan pandangan kagum ke arahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ino!" Sakura terkekeh melihat Ino yang memerah menahan malu. Pipi putihnya tampak memerah.

"Aaaa, terima kasih. Kau juga tampak cantik." Sakura menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Hanya rok hitam selutut dengan atasan kaus yang ditutupi oleh sweater putih miliknya ditambah dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna merah marun yang makin terlihat manis digunakannya. Perpaduan yang serasi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa sejenak. Melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk **Yamanaka Group **dengan beberapa pegawai yang tampak berlalu-lalang. Sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sesekali mereka menunduk hormat ketika melihat Ino.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Ini adalah jam makan siang. Mari, kita makan. Ada café dekat sini." Ino menarik lengan mungil Sakura hingga menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir indah di halaman yang memang dikhususkan untuk para atasan yang bekerja disana.

.

.

"Disini terkenal dengan kopinya," bisik Ino. Mata birunya masih menatap buku menu di depannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada salah satu daftar makanan dan minuman yang tertera disana.

"Aku mau roti panggang dengan selai kacang ditambah beberapa taburan keju diatasnya dan hmm aku ingin _white coffee_ juga." Pelayan tersebut segera mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan makanan yang dipesan. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tampak serius membaca buku menu.

"Aku ingin roti panggang susu dan minumannya," Sakura tampak menimang sebentar. Tangan mungilnya menutup buku menu tersebut dan menaruh di atas meja. "Apakah disini sedia teh? Aku kurang begitu suka kopi."

Ino menahan tawanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Sakura benar-benar polos. Lihatlah tatapan tak berdosa miliknya itu. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku pesan _lemon tea_? Ada?"

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk kembali sebagai jawaban. Mencatat pesanan miliknya dan membungkuk hormat sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kau tampak murung, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Sakura menatap langsung ke dalam manik biru laut milik Ino di depannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan lalu melepasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Pelayan berambut pirang datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Lalu, berlalu pergi.

"Kau pewaris tahta?" Sakura bertanya dengan sesekali menyesap minuman yang dipesannya. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu kembali menyantap roti panggang yang dipesannya.

"Kau tahu. Daridulu ayahku selalu memaksaku untuk bersekolah Managemen. Berapapun biayanya." Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya sebentar. Sebelum mata biru itu kembali fokus. "Cita-citaku bukan memegang perusahaan. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menjadi perancang busana atau model."

Sakura menatap lirih pada sahabat pirangnya. Ia tampak mengangguk menanggapi. "Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa menolak semuanya. Ayahku selalu mendukungku bagaimanapun kondisiku. Sejak ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, Ayah hanya fokus untuk mengurusku. Tanpa berpikir untuk menikah lagi." Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Buliran air mata terlihat jelas di pelupuk matanya. Bersiap untuk turun.

Sakura mengenggam erat kedua tangan milik Ino di depannya hingga tubuh mungil itu tampak lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Dan semenjak saat itu aku harus mengubur jauh-jauh keinginanku untuk menjadi perancang busana ternama di dunia. Demi keinginan ayahku. Ayah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya. Aku tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jika hidupku tanpa dirinya." Ino tampak tersenyum lirih sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari mata biru cerah miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan telapak tangan yang masih setia mengelus lengan milik Ino dengan sayang. Ia tahu. Pasti Ino sangat sedih ketika ia harus berjuang hidup tanpa seorang ibu disisinya.

"Ibuku pergi ketika aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku masih muda. Dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika orang yang kucintai pergi begitu saja dari hidupku. Begitu cepat."

Ino menghembuskan napasnya. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir. Bekasnya masih terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipinya. Ia sedikit memaksakan senyumnya. Menatap ke dalam mata hijau Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau kenal dengan Sasuke?"

"Yamanaka dan Uchiha sudah bekerjasama saat perusahaan Sasuke masih dibawah pimpinan Itachi Uchiha. Sudah cukup lama memang. Aku tak tahu pasti kapan itu terjadi. Setahuku, Uchiha Corporation sempat mengalami kebangkrutan yang panjang karena menghilangnya Itachi secara mendadak. Membuat beberapa pegawai disana terkena PHK masal."

Kerutan samar di dahi Sakura terbentuk. Ia mendesah lega ketika Ino tak melihat hal tersebut terjadi. Ia terdiam. Menunggu sahabat pirangnya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tak tahu hal ini?" Ino bertanya dengan tautan alis bingung.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Membuat kerutan di dahi Ino semakin tergambar jelas. "Kau tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan banyak tentang pekerjaannya padaku." Jawabnya. Sakura menjawab dengan satu tarikan napas cepat. Ia berbohong. Dan cukup menyedihkan. Ia belum bisa terbuka pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Termasuk pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, dan ayahku mengambil beberapa pegawai disana untuk dipekerjakan di beberapa perusahaanku yang lain. Setidaknya, agar pegawai disana tak mengalami hal yang menyedihkan karena terkena PHK."

"Dan tak lama, perusahaan itu kembali bangkit dengan Sasuke yang memegang andil kekuasaannya. Sasuke membangun kembali Uchiha Corporation dari awal. Itu benar-benar luar biasa, Sakura. Ia berhasil membangun perusahaan yang jatuh itu menjadi tegak kembali. Padahal umurnya masih 17 tahun ketika itu." Ino meminum kopi yang menjadi menu favouritnya disini. Mata birunya tak menangkap kilatan emosi yang tergambar di dalam mata hijau di depannya.

Sakura—duduk terpaku di tempatnya.

Ino terdiam. Mengamati perubahan raut wajah gadis yang berbeda rambut dengannya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau tak apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tangan mungilnya mengambil segelas _lemon tea_ dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Sai, kekasihku. Dia adalah sahabat baik Sasuke. Ia, Naruto, Shikamaru sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Mungkin kau akan terkejut. Dengan tipe orang seperti Sasuke mana mungkin bisa mendapatkan seorang teman, bukan?" Ino tertawa. "Dia baik, Sakura. Ya, walaupun agak menyebalkan memang. Kupikir kau tahu hal ini. Sasuke pernah bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama dengan kita. Ia angkatan 2 tahun diatas kita dan yang kudengar ia DO karena beberapa hal."

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk. Banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui dari pemuda—yang kini sudah berubah status menjadi suaminya.

"Harusnya aku tak menyinggung hal ini." Ino berkata lirih dengan penyesalan di setiap penekanan katanya. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia menggenggam jemari Ino kuat-kuat. Berharap Ino tahu pesan tersirat yang tak bisa ia sampaikan.

"Sai yang bercerita. Makanya, aku tahu banyak tentang suamimu. Oh, ya. Aku juga pesaing bisnis terbesar Uchiha." Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengar suara bangga milik Ino di sana. "Selain Uzumaki dan Nara, tentunya."

Sakura hampir tersedak makan siangnya ketika suara bisik Ino mengusik telinganya. Menjadi hal menakutkan yang selama ini ditakuti olehnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Oh, ya, ceritakan padaku, siapa orang tuamu?"

Sakura menelan roti panggangnya kasar. Ia kembali memesan air putih dingin pada pelayan yang tak sengaja lewat di hadapan mereka dan meminumnya cepat-cepat.

"Tak banyak yang harus kau tahu, Ino. Maaf." Ino tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Kedua tangannya kini berbalik menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedikit gemetar.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku kapanpun kau mau. Aku selalu siap untukmu." Ino tersenyum meyakinkan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh Sakura.

"Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" Sakura menatap dalam mata biru cerah yang kini mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia merasa dirinya bersalah tak bisa berkata sejujurnya pada sahabatnya. Untunglah, Ino mengerti. Sakura masih belum bisa membaginya pada siapapun.

"Uhmm, entahlah. Aku masih menganggur," jawabnya pelan.

Ino mengangguk. "Ah, Sasuke melarangmu bekerja?"

"Tidak. Ia memberiku pekerjaan. Bekerja di Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana rumah sakit itu? Aku saja belum sempat melamar kesana," gerutunya kesal.

Ino terkekeh mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tak tahu, eh? Rumah Sakit itu milik Sasuke." paparnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apalagi ini? Milik Sasuke? Astaga. Lelaki ini. Ia punya apa saja yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar-benar masih belum bisa menerima bagaimana kayanya Sasuke, ya? Ia menjadi pemuda terkaya nomor 1 di Jepang. Tak hanya Jepang kurasa. Beberapa belahan dunia juga mengakuinya. Pebisnis muda, sukses, tampan, hmm apalagi? Kaya tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tahu, Sasuke?" Ino terkekeh pelan mendapati reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Kau mengakuinya?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara agak keras. Membuat Ino sedikit berjengit terkejut mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Aku sebagai seseorang yang bersaing dengannya mengetahuinya. Ia adalah rekan bisnisku. Dan tak terduga pula, istri dari rekanku adalah sahabatku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Kau benar. Aku belum tahu tentang Sasuke sepenuhnya."

"Kau butuh waktu, Sakura. Aku tahu tak mudah. Tapi kau sedang berusaha kan? Tak ada salahnya. Kau akan mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi seiring berjalannya waktu. Percayalah."

Dan Ino tak tahu bahwa Sakura sedang memikirkan perkataannya. Bibir yang terpoles _liptint_ merah muda itu terangkat naik. Menyeringai.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit milikku?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap penuh selidik ke arah mata biru yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. Matanya menatap penuh tulus pada Sakura yang sedang duduk terdiam. "Tentu. Kau cerdas, pintar, apalagi yang kurang? Aku bahkan bosan mendengar namamu ketika setiap upacara kelulusan kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Aku percayakan hal ini padamu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ino menghela napas. "Kenapa? Kau menolak untuk bekerja di rumah sakit dimana Sasuke yang memilikinya. Aku tahu, kau sedang berusaha untuk mencari kerja, bukan? Aku menawarkannya padamu. Rumah Sakit kami kekurangan dokter handal Sakura. Kau mau, kan?" mata biru Ino berubah menjadi tatapan yang menggebu.

Sakura terkekeh sebentar. Ia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau lucu, Ino. Aku saja menolak saat Sasuke menawarkan pekerjaan padaku. Ah, tapi, baiklah. Setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa ku kerjakan selain berdiam diri dirumah."

Ino tersenyum puas. Ia menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya. "Rumah sakit yang kumiliki adalah khusus bagi pengidap kanker. Dan kebanyakan para pasien disana adalah anak-anak kecil."

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku siap membantumu. Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Dua hari kedepan bagaimana? Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali terdiam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai tepukan lembut di bahunya membuyarkannya.

"Kakashi? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kakashi menunduk hormat pada Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Ino menganggukan kepalanya sopan, lalu memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

"Ini Kakashi. Ia adalah asisten pribadi Sasuke, Ino."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang tak terlihat di balik masker hitamnya.

"Tuan Sasuke memanggil anda untuk segera menuju kantornya, Nyonya. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda."

Sakura menatap Ino yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Ino mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa kembali, Sakura. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Aku takkan bosan bercerita panjang lebar denganmu."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku juga akan menantikannya saat kita kembali makan siang bersama." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dibalas senyum manis Ino yang menghilang dibalik pintu kayu café.

"Mari, Nyonya. Tuan sudah menunggu."

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Mengikuti Kakashi yang melangkah tak jauh di depannya. Ino benar. Uchiha Corporation sangat besar. Banyak dari pegawai disana menatap dirinya bingung. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. Entah harus berbuat apalagi.

"Ini perusahaan pribadi milik, Tuan. Anda bisa berkunjung kesini kapanpun anda mau." Sakura mengangguk menanggapi dan memilih untuk melihat sekeliling bangunan kantor.

Pintu lift terbuka. Beberapa pegawai disana mengangguk hormat pada Kakashi dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang berjalan melewati meja sekretaris. Sakura bisa menebak. Sekretaris itu adalah sekretaris pribadi Sasuke. Ruangan ini cukup besar. Dengan memiliki ruangan untuk tamu dan meeting yang letaknya bersebelahan. Dan disana terdapat pintu besar yang ia yakini kalau itu adalah ruangan kerja Sasuke—suaminya.

"Tuan Sasuke menunggu anda, Kakashi." Sekretaris itu—Shizune. Sakura bisa mengetahui namanya dari nametag yang dikaitkan pada saku jasnya. Shizune tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Menampilkan Shion dengan _dress _hijau muda selututnya bersama seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi tak kalah dengannya. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi. Menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan seolah dirinya adalah buronan yang selama ini dicari. Dan Sakura tak suka melihat hal itu.

"Bisakah untuk meminta pelayanmu sopan sedikit padaku?" Sakura bersidekap di depan dadanya. Mata hijaunya menatap tak kalah tajamnya pada wanita bermata merah yang berdiri tegak di sana.

"Pelayan katamu?!" Shion terdengar marah. "Dia adalah _bodyguard_ku. Yang menjagaku jika ada seseorang yang menyakitiku. Jaga ucapanmu!" sinisnya.

Sakura menaikkan alis satu. Menatap selidik ke arah wanita yang berdiri selangkah lebih maju dari Shion. "Seperti anak kecil. Kau pikir siapa yang berani menyakitimu?" Sakura merasakan bahwa wanita bermata merah ini melangkah lebih dekat padanya.

"Kau! Kau ancaman terbesarku. Kau tahu itu," sinisnya tajam. "Kurenai! Jangan menghabisinya sekarang. Belum waktunya." Sakura menatap datar Shion yang memberi perintah pada wanita—Kurenai yang menjadi pelindungnya.

Kakashi sudah masuk ke dalam. Menemui Sasuke di dalam sana yang menunggunya.

"Oh, aku yang menjadi ancamanmu? Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan, hm? Apakah Sasuke memberitahumu sesuatu?" Shion mengepalkan tangannya erat dan hendak menampar keras Sakura jika tidak ada tangan lain yang menghentikannya. Membuat tangan putih miliknya tergantung di udara dengan tangan lain yang memegangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke membuka kasar pintu utama ruangannya dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding bercat putih di dalamnya. Keheningan melanda beberapa saat. Kakashi segera mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Shizune pergi dari sini. Tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

Sakura menatap tak berminat pada suami dan wanita berambut perak di depannya. Ia hampir saja beranjak pergi ketika suara yang sangat dikenalinya menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Sasuke melepas tangan Shion hati-hati. Mata kelamnya menatap Shion lembut, membuat wanita dengan iris mata bening itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi bersama Kurenai di sisinya.

Shion berhenti tepat di samping Sakura berdiri. Sakura menatap datar objek di depannya dan tak sekalipun melirik ke arahnya. Shion tersenyum sinis di sana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan tangan terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Haruno. Dan setelah itu urusan kita selesai."

.

.

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan meja kerja milik sang suami disana. Ia tak berniat untuk duduk dan menyandarkan diri di sofa empuk yang tersedia di ruangan kerja milik suaminya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan melupakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menaruh map berwarna merah itu tepat di depannya. Dan jelaga hitam miliknya menatap tepat dalam ke arah mata hijau yang menatapnya tak sabar.

"Hn. Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu menolak bekerja di rumah sakit yang kutawarkan untukmu."

Sakura menaikkan alis satu bingung. "Hanya itu?"

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab. Ia memilih menunggu Sakura yang berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Aku tak berminat bekerja di rumah sakit milikmu," jawabnya santai.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak terkejut. Ia sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mungkin.

"Milikku? Darimana kau tahu? Yamanaka itu yang memberitahumu?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Sudah ku duga." Dan mengabaikan gumaman tak jelas Sasuke di sana.

"Aku bekerja untuknya. Kurasa itu lebih baik. Dia sahabatku."

"Dan aku suamimu. Kau memilih yang tidak tepat, Nyonya." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya tampak mengeras di depannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Hendak berbicara tapi tak bisa. Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti di antara keduanya.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. "Kurasa sama saja. Aku memang tak ingin berkerja denganmu. Seperti diawasi iblis yang tak terlihat jika aku bekerja di tempatmu."

Kerutan samar tercipta di dahi lebar milik Sakura. Mata hijaunya tak mungkin salah lihat. Sasuke terlihat geli ketika mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau tampak ingin tertawa padahal aku sedang tidak melucu disini. Aku serius." Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang bebas ke udara.

"Hn."

Sakura tampak seperti istri yang merajuk jika dilihat seperti ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke menuju jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan keadaan luar kantor miliknya. Pusat kota bisa terlihat jelas dari sini. Jika malam hari akan terlihat indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan besar Konoha. Sakura sangat menyukai pemandangan seperti ini sejujurnya.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Yamanaka pergi."

Sakura kini memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri dan berjalan memutar lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia sangat tampan hari ini. Terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas hitam yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Dan jika kau bekerja di rumah sakit milikku, aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Mengawasimu."

Sakura mendengus. "Benar, kan? Kau akan mengawasiku. Aku seperti tawananmu."

"Memang. Kau tawananku. Dan aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Sampai kau benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Menyerah." Sakura bisa merasakan ada nada kepastian yang terkandung di dalam sana. Ia mengangkat wajahnya tinggi. Menekan bibirnya rapat-rapat sebelum berbicara sesuatu untuk membalasnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata hijau yang sejak awal menentang kehendaknya. Tak ingin menuruti keinginannya dan berusaha untuk melawan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang tersembunyi di balik mata teduh milik gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sah menjadi istrinya.

Sasuke hendak berbicara ketika suara deringan telepon masuk dari telepon genggam milik Sakura berbunyi. Hawa panas di antara keduanya hilang dan Sakura melesat pergi untuk mengambil tas hitam mungilnya, lalu menjawab panggilan telepon untuknya.

"Private number? Siapa ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengangkat telepon tersebut. Mata hijaunya melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di sana. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang menjadi khas miliknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar mata mereka tak saling bertemu.

"Hallo?"

"Sakura—t-t-tolong a-aku."

Sakura menegang mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. Suara ini? Ia tahu pemilik suara ini.

"Karin?! Ada apa?! Kau kenapa?!" Sakura tanpa sadar berteriak panik.

"A-aku—"

Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut ketika Sasuke dengan gerakan tiba-tiba mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan memutuskan sambungannya. Demi Tuhan, Karin dalam bahaya!

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat kasar dan membanting telepon mungil itu ke dinding di sampingnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Sakura memerah menahan amarah. Ia hendak mengambil barang berharga miliknya dan terhenti ketika Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Karin dalam masalah! Kau brengsek!" Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Wajah cantiknya memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya gatal hendak memukul wajah tampan itu. Ia mendengus marah. Matanya masih berkilat menahan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan dengannya! Hubungan kalian hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam. Menolak perkataan suaminya.

"Jika kau berani berhubungan dengannya. Aku akan menghilangkannya dari hadapanmu. Kau melanggar aturanku disini!"

Sakura hendak mengeluarkan pendapatnya dan mendapati Sasuke berbalik pergi dari hadapannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Matanya menatap punggung yang membelakanginya itu tajam.

"Kau brengsek! Kau tak tahu arti teman untukku! Kau menyebalkan, Uchiha. Kau tak punya belas kasihan pada siapapun!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam ketika tubuh kekar itu berbalik dan memandangnya datar. Emosinya sudah tersimpan baik-baik di dalam sana. Tidak ingin membuat keributan di kantor miliknya. Sasuke kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri dengan bergetar menahan marah di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di dalam saku celananya.

"Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangku di sini." gumamnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Hai hallloooooo… bertemu denganku lagi disini. Wkwk. Heran ya kenapa update super duper kilat?

Minggu depan adalah waktu tersibuk bagiku. Menjadi murid terakhir di sekolah menengah atas. Banyak tugas menumpuk dan aku ga janji update minggu depan. Dan chapter ini untuk kalian semua yang ngikutin fic ini :3

Cukup kan 6.300 words without author note? Sebenarnya chap 3 udah dibuat saat chap 2 selesai dan ini hanya melanjutkannya. Dan chap 4 juga sedang dalam proses. Tapi entah updatenya. Tunggu tugas selesai mungkin? Aku minta maap tak bisa update antara minggu depan dan minggu depannya lagi #kalogasibuk dan janji akan update lagi. Mengingat fokusnya untuk fic ini dulu :3 #dikemplang

Jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya :3

**Q: sepertinya Sakura akan jadi korban penindasan Sasu nih**

**A: korban enggak ya….. disini udah ketebak belum? Masih berjalan sih sebenernya :3**

**Q: Kalau boleh nebak, disini pasti Sakura ya yg tersiksa. Mungkin bukan hanya fisik, tapi jga batin. Pasti nnti Sasuke brhubungan sama Shion didepan Sakura. Hikz.. kasihan Sakura :"**

**A: berhubungan gak ya….. wkwk ini ketebak ya, duh jadi cewe kalo liat cowo yang deket sama cewe lain pasti rasanyaaa tumpah-tumpah ya(?) #abaikandiayanginiya :3**

**Q: ceritanya ini bakal panjang apa pendek chapternya ?**

**A: tergantung sih. Mungkin habis di sekitar belasan chapter….tapi ga janji ya**

**Q: Parah ini fic bagus banget! Aku jujur aja sebenarnya benci bgt sama karakter sasuke disini karena terlalu keras dan nyakitin sakura, berharap sasuke jg suatu saat ngerasaain gimana sakura selalu nangis sendiri didalam kamar tanpa bisa bunuh diri atau apapun! Kalau perlu suatu saat sakura pasti ninggalin sasuke author!**

**A: wahahaha. Terima kasih ya. untuk kedepannya ikutin aja yaa :3 Sasuke ga jahat jahat amat kok hohoho #diinjeg**

**Q: ****Sasuke benar-benar cinta ma Shion, ya. Dan Sakura kaget liat Shion, artinya Sakura kenal dong ma dia. Jangan-jangan Shion dulu ikut nge-bully Sakura?**

**A: chap ini ketebak ga hubungan shion sama sakura apa? Hoho**

Terima kasih atas review kalian semuaa :""") sangat berarti untukku. Dan juga untuk yang memfave, memfollow! Terima kasih!

Semoga puas dengan chap ini :3

See you in next chapter! XD

Love,

.

emerallized onyxta


	4. Chapter 4

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

_I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me. Now, I'm gonna show ya. what's really crazy._

—_Black Widow, Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora._

.

.

.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali kesal. Suaminya, tak menghiraukan perkataan dan makian darinya. Lihat saja, pemuda itu hanya berdiri membelakanginya dengan menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke jalan besar pusat Konoha.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Rambut merah mudanya terurai berantakan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke belakangnya. Tatapan mata kelamnya hanya memandang datar pemandangan di depannya.

"Oh, dan kau bodoh. Kau pikir mudah membeli telepon itu? Mungkin jika kau berpikir aku mendapatkan telepon itu dengan mencuri, kau boleh melemparnya sesuka hatimu." Sakura mengambil tas hitamnya hendak beranjak pergi ketika suara berat lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik. Menghadap langsung ke dalam mata hijau milik sang istri yang berdiri di sana. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi dan membantingnya ke lantai. Telepon genggam itu hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Tak berbentuk.

Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Sasuke membanting telepon miliknya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap telepon milik Sakura.

"Apa kau gila?!" Sakura berteriak. Ia membanting tas hitam kecil yang digenggamnya keras ke sofa.

"Kita impas."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Suara Sasuke di sana terdengar marah dan penuh emosi yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Walau hanya berupa bisikan, ia yakin, Sasuke sedang menahan emosinya di dalam sana. Toh, ia peduli? Tidak.

"Terserah. Kau bisa membelinya semaumu. Dengan uangmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali berbalik. Membelakangi Sakura yang tengah berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat hari ini.

Sakura—membuang napasnya kasar. Ia hendak berbalik menuju pintu untuk kembali pulang. Mata hijaunya menatap sebentar ke arah punggung besar yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara pintu itu diketuk dari luar. Sakura segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan tersenyum sekilas pada Kakashi yang sedang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Apakah Nyonya ingin—"

"Aku mau pulang, Kakashi. " Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri sambil menyandar di bahu meja yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu utama ruangan. Kakashi segera mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit untuk memudahkan Sakura pergi.

"Tutup pintunya." Suara tegas nan tajam itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura tak berniat untuk berhenti. Ia terus melangkah kakinya menuju pintu utama. Tak berniat menoleh sedikitpun, hingga suara pintu tertutup kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura menoleh dengan marah. Ia menarik napasnya kasar. Mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya kencang. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajamnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai. Dan kau mau pergi?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dalam di sana. Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Oh, benarkah? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Mata kelamnya kini menatap Kakashi yang berdiri tegak tepat di samping pintu ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Kakashi segera mengangguk dan berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap pada dua lelaki itu bergantian.

"Shion menelepon anda." Kakashi menyerahkan telepon putih pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke memandang telepon itu sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang berdiri enggan di depannya.

"Alihkan pada speaker."

Kakashi segera mengangguk mengerti. Ia memencet beberapa tombol di sana dan sambungan telepon terdengar keras dari speaker hitam yang terletak di atas meja Sasuke.

"_Sayang, aku berulang kali menelepon nomormu. Kenapa tak kau angkat?"_

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Suara Shion terdengar dibuat-buat manja. Terdengar menggelikan di telinganya.

"Hn."

"_Oh, sayang. Apakah masih ada wanita iblis itu di sana?"_

Sakura menaikkan alis satu ketika Shion menyindirnya di telepon. Ia berjalan hendak membanting speaker itu ketika ada tangan lain yang menghalanginya. Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya. Mencegah Sakura agar tak membanting speaker miliknya.

"Hn."

Shion tampak terkekeh di sana. _"Baguslah. Jawabanmu itu ku anggap kalau ia sudah pergi."_

Sakura melotot tajam pada Sasuke yang menatap dirinya tak peduli. Ia hendak bersuara ketika suara Shion yang terdengar serius menghentikannya.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu. Jangan lupakan tugasmu malam ini, sayang. Ayah sangat menantikan hal itu."_

Dahi lebar miliknya berkerut. Ia memandang tanya ke arah Sasuke yang sempat terkejut beberapa saat lalu kembali tenang. Mata hijaunya bergulir menatap Kakashi yang tampak tegang di sana sebelum kembali santai. Seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terhenti.

.

.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tampak mengalihkan mata hitamnya ke arah lain. Kakashi sudah pergi. Meninggalkan pasangan suami istri ini untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sejak kapan wanitamu memanggilku iblis?"

Sasuke memutar mata hitamnya hingga menatap dalam ke mata hijau milik istrinya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Mengacak rambut ravennya pelan dan sedikit kasar. "Tanpa ku jelaskan kau mengerti."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tentu. Aku hanya ingin tahu darimu. Aku sudah tahu sekarang, kelemahanmu adalah Shion." Sakura menyeringai sesaat sebelum mata hitam itu kembali menatapnya dalam. Mengandung banyak emosi yang tersembunyi di sana. Membuat dirinya kembali bungkam.

"Tidak juga," Sasuke berputar mengelilingi meja besar miliknya. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah Sakura yang juga menatapnya. "Sebagian besar, ya."

Sakura mendengus ketika perkataan yang ditunggunya keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang suami. Ia melangkah mendekati meja besar milik Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku tak berpikir seperti itu. Menurutku, Shion adalah segalanya bagimu. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Ia adalah pusat duniaku."

Dan Sakura merasa dirinya kembali terhempas ke dalam jurang tak berdasar.

.

.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tak peduli." Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh. "Hanya tinggal menyingkirkan Shion dan membuatnya menderita, kurasa cukup untuk membuatmu hancur." Sakura merapikan tas hitamnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Tak mengalihkan mata hitam itu ke arah lain selain dirinya.

"Silahkan, kalau kau bisa. Aku takkan hancur semudah itu." Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Sasuke menyeringai sekilas saat melihat Sakura menegang di sana. "Tidak mudah untuk membuatku kalah, Sakura. Apalagi hanya orang sepertimu."

Sakura menggertakan giginya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mata hijaunya tak lepas memandang Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar di sana. "Dan aku takkan menyerah untuk terus berusaha membuatmu hancur, Uchiha." Dan pintu kayu tersebut tertutup kencang disusul hilangnya sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke melempar punggungnya kasar pada sandaran kursi kerja miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berdebat dengan sang istri membuatnya lelah. Sakura bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah jika berhadapan dengan dirinya. Gadis itu memiliki keunikan lain yang baru saja di ketahuinya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau takkan pernah menang dariku." Jedanya sejenak. Sasuke memutar kursinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan jendela besar ruangannya. Langit Konoha tampak gelap. Hujan mulai turun perlahan dari langit di atasnya. Mata kelamnya memandang objek yang sedang berlari menembus derasnya hujan di bawah sana. Rahangnya tampak mengeras sebelum akhirnya kembali _rileks_. "Jika kau mengetahui siapa kelemahanku."

.

.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Sakura mengadahkan telapak tangan mungilnya. Memerika apakah hujan akan berhenti atau turun semakin deras. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuatnya tertahan di pintu utama kantor milik suaminya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hawa dingin kian menusuk kulit. Sweater yang ia gunakan tak cukup untuk melindunginya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tampak beberapa orang sedang berlari mencari tempat teduh untuk berlindung. Beberapa dari mereka menggunakan payung dan jas hujan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan air hujan.

Mendung tampak semakin gelap. Sepertinya hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama. Ia tersentak saat mengingat Karin yang meminta pertolongan padanya sebelum pemuda itu mengacaukan semuanya.

Sakura memandang hujan seksama. Ia berniat akan berlari mencari taksi di depan gedung. Ia menggenggam erat tas hitam miliknya, lalu berlari menembus hujan deras yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Ia terus berlari. Tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang aneh pada dirinya.

Ia berdiri menunggu taksi di sepanjang jalan besar Konoha. Hujan mulai berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang masih berlangsung. Ia memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang basah kuyup karena terkena air hujan saat ia berlari. Taksi yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang semakin pucat. Rambut merah mudanya tampak basah. Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karin, dimana kau…" lirihnya. Matanya masih setia memandangi beberapa sudut jalan. Berharap ada kendaraan yang sejak tadi ditunggunya datang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kekhawatirannya kian memuncak. Hujan sudah berhenti total sejak setengah jam lalu. Mata hijaunya bergulir melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan seorang gadis di sana. Berteduh di bawah halte yang tampak sepi seiring menggelapnya langit Konoha di atas sana.

Matanya menyipit ketika lampu mobil menyilaukan pandangannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terangkat naik. Ia hendak melambaikan tangannya agar mobil itu berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Itu bukan taksi yang ditunggunya. Hanya mobil mewah yang melintas di depannya. Dahinya berkerut, menyadari satu hal. Mobil hitam itu dikenalnya.

Ia tampak menyadari sesuatu ketika mobil itu melaluinya tanpa berhenti. Menganggap dirinya tak ada di sana. Tentu ia tahu, siapa pemilik mobil mewah yang beberapa hari ini terparkir di garasi Mansion suaminya.

Sakura tampak tak peduli saat mobil hitam itu kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Sasuke pemilik mobil itu. Ia tahu. Pemiilik mobil mewah dengan harga fantastis untuk mobil bermerk seperti itu. AudiR8 yang baru saja melewatinya adalah milik Sasuke—suaminya.

Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh ketika ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat ada tangan lain yang membantunya agar tak jatuh. Matanya menyipit. Mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menolongnya. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi segera mengangguk dan membantu Sakura berjalan melewati genangan air untuk menuju mobil hitam yang dikemudikan olehnya. Ia segera membuka pintu penumpang dan menutupnya, lalu berjalan memutar untuk duduk di bangku kemudinya.

"Nyonya tak apa?" Kakashi mengatur suhu di dalam mobil agar terasa lebih hangat. Sakura merasa dirinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Ia mengeratkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya di sana. "Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Kakashi mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya yang sedang menyetir.

Sakura terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia harus menolong Karin yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia mencari-cari telepon miliknya dan mengetahui bahwa telepon itu sudah hancur oleh suaminya.

"Karin? Apa kau tahu Karin dimana?" Suara lemah Sakura berhasil membuat Kakashi melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang kemudi setir. "Karin sudah berhasil ditangani, Nyonya. Tak perlu khawatir."

Sakura mendesah lega. Ia memandang kosong pada jendela mobil di depannya. Mata hijaunya melirik sedikit ke arah Kakashi yang masih menyetir di sampingnya. "Apa kau apa yang terjadi dengan Karin?"

Kakashi tampak terkejut sesaat dan Sakura bisa melihatnya. Ia berdeham menutupi keterkejutannya, lalu kembali seperti biasa. "Sedang dalam proses penyidikan, Nyonya. Tapi ia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, kau mau membantunya." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

.

Hawa panas di kamar itu terlihat jelas. Bahkan dua pasang AC di dalam ruangan tak berfungsi dengan baik. Sepasang lelaki dan wanita sedang melakukan hubungan suami-istri di sana.

Terlihat jelas kepuasan dari lelaki di atasnya menggambarkan seks yang dijalaninya amat memuaskannya. Tangannya berada di sisi kepala milik wanita yang sedang ditindihnya. Hidung mancungnya masih setia menciumi lekuk leher milik wanitanya dengan brutal. Menciptakan lenguhan nikmat dari sang wanita.

"Hhhh…keluarkan milikmu dariku!" lenguh wanita itu terputus-putus. Membuat lelaki di atasnya terkekeh geli dan makin menambahkan siksaannya.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayangku." Lelaki itu kembali melumat bibir bengkak milik wanita di bawahnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka telah jatuh berantakan di lantai.

"Kau menolaknya, tapi tubuhmu menikmatinya. Mau sampai kapan kau menutupinya, heh?" Seringai meremehkan tampak jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya. Membuat wanita di bawahnya menatap lirih sekaligus memohon padanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah melakukannya berulang kali padaku dan juga pada pemuda brengsek itu." Suaranya terdengar tajam beberapa saat. Jemarinya memainkan helaian rambut halus milik wanitanya dan menciuminya penuh gairah.

"Aku sudah kembali, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya terkejut sebelum lelaki di atasnya kembali menyiksanya dengan nikmat.

"Kau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu. Kita sama-sama saling mencintai." Suara ranjang berderit makin terdengar jelas. Wanita itu kembali memejamkan mata nikmat saat lelaki itu mendorong miliknya semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak mencintai—"

"Ssst, diamlah sayang. Mari kita lanjutkan ini. Dan lupakan permasalahan kita."

.

.

Madara menatap kosong pada lukisan besar yang terletak di dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya. Di sana tergambar jelas lukisan dirinya dan anak kecil berambut raven yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Lukisan ini diambil saat cucunya masih berumur lima tahun. Cucunya yang polos dan menggemaskan telah tiada. Digantikan sosok yang tak di kenalnya. Madara tak mengenali cucunya sekarang. Ia semakin terlihat jauh. Tak bisa menggapai cucu yang dicintainya.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berdeham dan mempersilahkan asisten pribadinya masuk.

"Tuan Madara." Madara segera mengangguk dan menyuruh sang asisten—Yamato untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?"

Yamato terdiam sebentar. Ia memberikan sebuah map merah dengan beberapa dokumen serta foto-foto yang diambilnya tadi siang. Membuat Madara terkejut hingga menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Ia memegang map merah itu erat. Membantingnya ke atas meja dengan kasar , lalu menatap ke dalam mata sang asisten dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sabaku No Gaara telah kembali."

.

.

Sakura memandang kosong cermin di depannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dirinya dipaksa harus ikut ke acara perusahaan suaminya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sakura tak pernah mengunjungi acara resmi itu sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa nanti di sana. Ia menghela napas pelan. Menjatuhkan kepala merah mudanya kasar pada meja rias miliknya.

Suara ketukan menyadarkannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya malas dan memandang ke arah pintu besar ruangannya. Ayame berdiri di sana dengan wajah tertunduk hormat.

"Nyonya, anda sudah ditunggu Tuan di bawah."

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri hingga tubuh mungilnya berhadapan langsung dengan cermin besar di depannya. Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana Sasuke menunggunya.

Sakura turun dengan hati-hati saat melewati tangga melingkar mansion. Ayame dan beberapa pengawal lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sang suami yang duduk menghadap langsung pada tangga di depannya. Tatapan mengintimidasi itu menatap tajam ke dalam matanya. Membuat perasaan yang sering menganggunya kembali menyeruak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas sabar. "Jika kau bertanya siapa kali ini yang memilihkan gaun untukku, aku akan menjawab diriku sendiri."

Sasuke tampak terkekeh geli beberapa saat. Wajah datarnya tampak santai sebelum kembali seperti semula. "Bagus."

"Aku tak ingin ikut."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat berjalan mendahului sang istri di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata hijau itu sebentar. Rahangnya mengeras. Bibirnya terkatup erat hendak mengeluarkan perkataan sebelum suara Sakura menginterupsinya, "Aku tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang banyak yang tak ku kenal."

Sakura melirik pakaiannya. Dress hitam selututnya yang bermodel lengan panjang. Menutupi lengannya hingga ke siku. Ditambah dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang diberikan oleh Ayame.

"Kenapa kau suka memakai baju dengan model lengan panjang?"

Sakura berdeham sebentar. Mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah untukmu sepertinya."

Sasuke menggendikan bahu acuh tak peduli. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyuruh sang istri berjalan mengikutinya. Sakura menghela napas bosan. Ia sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sangat keras kepala.

.

.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tak mau ikut!" Sakura berbicara dengan nada suara yang dinaikkan satu oktaf. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Mata hijaunya melirik waspada ke sekelilingnya. Harap-harap cemas.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Tatapan mata hitam itu sempat menajam sesaat sebelum kembali datar. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tak kenal siapa-siapa di sini. Bisa berbahaya bagi dirinya jika ia lepas dari perhatian Sasuke.

Mata hijaunya menyapu seisi ruangan. Mencari seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kecewa saat seseorang yang dicarinya tak dapat ia temukan.

"Mau minum, nona?"

Sakura menoleh pada pelayan berdasi hitam yang sedang memegang nampan berisi empat gelas berkaki tinggi di sana. Ia mengangguk menanggapi dan pelayan itu memberikannya segelas _champagne_ yang terisi penuh.

"Ini apa?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada minuman yang digenggamnya. Ia meneguk isinya hingga tertinggal setengah gelas. "_Champagne._"

"Oh. Apakah ini berbahaya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Ya. kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi. Jika terlalu banyak meminumnya, kau bisa mabuk."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. "Aku bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah mabuk." Dan menaruh gelas itu di atas meja kecil yang tepat berada di sisinya.

"Terserah. Aku tak mau tahu."

Suara mic berbunyi membuat perhatian seluruh isi ruangan terpaku pada seseorang berambut cokelat di sana. Di atas panggung kecil yang disediakan. Senyumnya melebar. Menyebar hingga ke seluruh ruangan.

Sakura memandang seksama pemandangan di depannya. Para tamu tampak berjalan mendekat ke arah stage dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Manik hijaunya bergulir memandang sang suami yang berjalan ke arah depan panggung, lalu duduk di sana.

Ia tak berniat mengikuti sang suami di sana. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkannya dari sini. Punggungnya terasa terbakar ketika ada tatapan mengintimidasi lainnya berasal dari belakang. Ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Sasuke tampak menikmati acaranya. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang sedang tak bersamanya. Kepala merah mudanya kembali menatap rambut raven suaminya. Terlihat tenang. Mata hijaunya terus melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Waspada.

Ia tak melihat ada bahaya apapun yang mengintainya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tak mendapati seseorang di sana. Mereka semua tampak menikmati acaranya. Tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membuyarkannya. Ia menatap pada MC yang sedang tertawa lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Mari, saudara-saudara sekalian, beri tepuk tangan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil memenangkan acara lelang tahun ini. Selamat! Anda mendapatkan Apartemen berbintang lima di Amegakure."

Sakura menautkan alisnya tak percaya. Sasuke membeli apartemen? Untuk siapa?

MC itu segera mengucapkan salam penutup sebelum dirinya menghilang dari atas panggung dan kembali bergabung dengan para tamu yang hadir.

Sakura baru mengetahui. Ini adalah acara lelang tahunan yang diadakan beberapa perusahaan besar di Konoha. Tetapi, mengapa ia tak menemukan Ino di sini? Bukankah Yamanaka juga termasuk perusahaan ternama di Konoha?

.

.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ketika lampu ruangan mati secara tiba-tiba. Hanya beberapa lampu kecil yang menyala sebagai gantinya. Ia memandang ke depan. Dan mendapati sosok gagah yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Suaminya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sekelilingnya. Bibirnya di dekatkan pada telinga milik Sakura, berbisik, "Pesta dansa setelah acara selesai."

Sakura mendorong bahu tegap itu cepat. Mata hijaunya tampak berkilat tak suka atas perlakuan suaminya. "Jangan coba-coba lakukan hal itu lagi!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kenapa? Ini tempat umum. Mereka semua tahu kau istriku. Kau gadis cerdas dan kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Sakura mendengus dan membuang mukanya kasar. Mata hijaunya memicing tajam ketika mendapati ada mata lain yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Seringai di bibirnya mulai terlihat. Ia melirik pada Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap tajam mata bening yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kupikir aku mau berdansa."

Sasuke memandang tajam manik hijau itu sebentar, dan mendengus. "Hn."

"Kau mau tidak?" Mata hijaunya melirik seseorang yang berdiri tegak di sana. Masih setia memandanginya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Merasa tak dapat respon berarti, ia segera menarik lengan kekar itu menuju lantai dansa yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik acara. Lampu-lampu di sekitar panggung berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menyinari pasangan yang sedang berdansa sambil menikmati alunan musik yang diputar dengan merdu.

Kaki jenjangnya terlihat kaku saat mulai bergerak perlahan. Mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke yang handal dalam hal berdansa. Sakura berdecak kagum sekilas, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke.

Mereka berdansa dengan iringan musik jazz yang terdengar _mellow_ di telinganya. Sasuke memeluknya erat. Mengabaikan tatapan iri dari para tamu wanita yang hadir di sana. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menggerakan kedua lengan mungillnya untuk balas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Sakura menulikan pendengarannya ketika beberapa pasangan yang hadir tampak membicarakan dirinya. Seringai lebar tercipta jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap penuh kemenangan pada gadis yang sejak tadi mengawasinya dari ujung sana. Ruangan terlihat gelap, tetapi tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang penuh luka tergambar di sana.

Sakura menatap sinis ke arah Shion yang menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini, Sasuke dan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi ruangan. Banyak dari mereka yang berdecak kagum sambil tertawa saat melihatnya. Membuat seringai puas terlihat semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap sekitarnya. Tatapan para tamu sedang tertuju hanya pada dirinya dan seseorang yang dipeluknya. Ia merasa tak nyaman. Lengan kekarnya berusaha melepas pelukannya ketika suara berbisik dari seseorang menghentikannya. "Jangan di lepas. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengabaikan tatapan para tamu yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya bergerak berirama mengikuti alunan musik.

Sakura memandang mata bening itu sekali lagi. Tatapan mata tajam itu mengarah padanya. Memberikan ancaman tersirat nan membunuh yang di sampaikan melalu mata tersebut yang kemudian terputus ketika sosok itu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura menyeringai puas. Ia tersenyum lebar kali ini. Dirinya sudah berhasil membuat perasaan wanita iblis itu hancur. Air mata terlihat jelas mengalir di wajahnya. Dan Sakura bisa melihatnya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk melepas pelukannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memukul bahu itu pelan. Menyadarkan Sasuke atas tindakannya.

"Lepaskan aku."

Sasuke terdiam tak menanggapi. Tatapannya menajam dengan mata kelamnya yang berkilat penuh emosi di sana. Ia tak menanggapi rontaan dari tubuh mungil yang sedang di peluknya. Ada sosok lain yang sedang berdiri menyeringai kejam di sana. Menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan protesnya saat mendengar suara tajam itu mengusik indera pendengarannya. Manik hijaunya menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang sedang menatap objek lain di depannya. Ia memutar tubuh mungilnya cepat. Mendapat seringai meremehkan dari seseorang berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'ai' yang terdapat di dahinya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Matanya menatap satu persatu bagian tubuh pemuda itu dari kepala hingga kaki dan berakhir di wajah tampannya. Masih dengan seringai yang ditunjukkan.

"Siapa itu?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Mata mereka masih saling beradu satu sama lain. Ada hawa gelap yang terpancar dari keduanya. Sakura menyadari hal itu. Ia berdeham dan menarik lengan kekar itu menjauh dari sana.

Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Matanya menatap tajam mata hijau yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau lihat di sana," kepalanya bergulir bergantian memandang sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Masih menatap ke arahnya. "Tapi aku bisa menebak. Itu adalah musuhmu. Benar? Jangan berbuat keributan di sini." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada jelaga kelam milik suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Ia menatap sosok itu sekali lagi sebelum menarik tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura mendengus lelah. Menatap tubuh kekar yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Sosok itu sudah pergi dari sana. Kakinya mulai berjalan melangkah keluar dari ruangan mengikuti jejak suaminya yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Madara memijit dahinya pelan. Ia menatap datar pada dokumen dan beberapa foto-foto yang tersebar di atas meja kerja miliknya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langsung pada mata cokelat yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa lolos, Yamato?"

Yamato menggeleng lemah. "Belum, Tuan. Tapi kami segera menyelidiknya. Sabaku No Gaara sedang dalam masa penyelidikan."

Madara mengangguk. Ia merapikan dokumen dan beberapa foto yang tersebar, lalu merapikannya dan memasukkan menjadi satu ke dalam map merah.

"Ini," Madara menyerahkan map merah tersebut pada sang asisten di depannya, "Beri aku kabar terbaru mengenai bocah merah itu. Jangan sampai keberadaannya memperburuk keadaan Sasuke. Keberadaannya bisa membahayakan Sasuke."

Yamato mengangguk hormat dan menunduk meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu."

Langkahnya terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ya, Tuan?"

Madara berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Ia memandang sekilas pada lukisan besar yang terpajang di ruangan. "Tugaskan Tenten untuk menjaga Sakura sampai benar-benar keadaan terkendali."

Yamato mengangguk cepat. Ia kembali terdiam menunggu perkataan sang majikan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke pasti akan kembali menghancurkan bocah merah itu demi Shion dan melupakan Sakura di sisinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sakura ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahannya."

Madara terdiam sebentar. Rahangnya terlihat mengetat.

"Sasuke terlalu mencintai Shion dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi wanita itu." Mata kelamnya terlihat tajam dan sendu secara bersamaan. Ia menghela napas berat dan menghembusnya kasar. "Walaupun nyawa Sakura yang akan menjadi taruhannya."

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Halloo ini chap 4 nya wekekeke #dijitak. Maap lagi saya lagi-lagi mengingkari janji yang akan menghilang :3

Ini serius. Setelah ini saya akan update cukup lama. Mengingat chap ini sudah dibuat dan tinggal beberapa words ditambahkan lalu selesaiiiii, taraaaa~~~~

Ciyee, Gaara muncul nih. Tenang saja ia takkan menganggu lama kok hanya beberapa chap setelah itu dibasmi habis #tsah. Peran penting disini kan Sasuke fufufu.

Oh, ya saya mau koreksi beberapa reader tak login ya.

**Q: ada beberapa chapter yang adegannya sama dengan Novel Sleep With The Devilnya karya Santy Agatha. Itu sengaja apa gimana?**

**A: HAIIII #injek saya sudah menulisnya kalau adegan itu memang terinspirasi dari sana. Saya sudah memberitahunya di chapter 2 lalu. Jadi, sebelum memberi review ada baiknya membaca baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Biar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita #naq. Saya lelah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali. So, kita bisa saling menghargai kan :3**

Segitu dulu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Reviewnya untuk chapter ini sangat ditunggu #kembaliberkutatdengantugas XD

See you in next chapter!

.

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	5. Chapter 5

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound<em>

—_Safe And Sound, Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Mata hijaunya menatap mata itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba mengintimidasi melalui matanya. Sama yang seperti dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa pemuda itu," gumamnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar menjauh. "Aku sudah bisa menebak. Ia musuh besarmu? Benar? Oh, kekejaman politik era sekarang benar-benar mengerikan."

"Tidak."

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Sasuke di sana mulai berbicara.

"Ia hanya sampah yang harus di musnahkan."

Sakura menggendikan bahu tak mengerti. Ia melangkah mendekati sang suami di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Tuan."

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi yang berdiri tegak menjulang di sana. Menunduk sedikit kepala peraknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Melewati Sakura dengan diam.

.

.

"Bagaimana Gaara bisa lolos?"

Kakashi memberi map hijau tua pada Sasuke yang menatap marah padanya. Malam semakin larut. Jam besar yang tergantung di ruangan kerja pribadi miliknya memberi suasana mencekam yang makin menakutkan.

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Kakashi mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Sebelum anda bertindak, Tuan Madara sudah melakukan penyelidikan pada Gaara sebelumnya. Kita bisa mendapat informasi dari sana."

Sasuke menggeleng. Menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak butuh bantuan Kakek tua itu." Sasuke mendengus. Membayangkan apa yang pernah dilakukan Kakek itu saat dirinya dan Gaara dalam konflik besar. "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Anda akan membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng kembali. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap mata kelam Kakashi lekat-lekat.

"Ya."

Kakashi tampak menegang di sana.

"Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhnya, aku ingin ia merasakan sedikit penderitaan karena telah berani mengganggu kehidupanku."

Aura di sana semakin mencekam. Lampu yang menyinari seperti tak mampu menyembunyikan suasana tegang di dalam sana. Sasuke, tak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Memfokuskan manik hitamnya pada objek lain. "Gaara akan mengambil apa yang sudah jadi miliknya."

"Dan anda akan diam saja?"

Sasuke tampak terlihat tegang di sana. Mata kelam Kakashi pasti tak salah lihat. Tuannya memang pandai menyembunyikan emosi itu dengan baik. Ditambah wajah arogan dan sifatnya yang membuat orang lain yang hendak mendekatinya berpikir dua kali.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku sudah mengirim mata-mataku untuk melindungi Shion dan mengikuti kemana ia berada."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Anda akan berperang lagi."

Bibir tipis itu terangkat naik. Sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali terlihat dingin. "Pintar."

"Bagaimana dengan Nyonya Sakura?"

Rahangnya sempat mengeras sesaat. Mata kelamnya menatap mata Kakashi tak terbaca.

"Apakah anda akan mempertaruhkan nyawa Nyo—"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Rambut ravennya bergerak mengikuti irama kepalanya. "Tidak untuk kali ini." Ada wajah sedih yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Aku sudah memanggil Tayuya untuk melindunginya. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kakashi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mata kelamnya menyipit penuh keraguan. Mencoba mencerna perkataan sang majikan sebelumnya.

"Madara akan mengirimkan orang kepercayaannya untuk melindungi Sakura. Dan aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Adil?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia tak bisa banyak bicara kali ini. Tuannya sudah banyak menanggung penderitaan sejak dirinya masih kecil. Sejak ia dilahirkan. Ia tentu sangat mengenal bagaimana lelaki ini. Bagaimana watak keras kepalanya. Bagaimana sifatnya, dan bagaimana hatinya.

Tidak untuk yang terakhir. Sampai detik ini, dirinya tak pernah bisa menebak isi hati majikannya.

"Kau akan banyak membantu dalam misiku kali ini, Kakashi." Kakashi menoleh dan menatap mata kelam itu sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku bersumpah kali ini ia akan benar-benar mati."

Suara itu terdengar menakutkan. Bagai janji dalam kegelapan yang begitu meyakinkan. Menguar terbang di udara bersama dinginnya malam. Menyebarkan ketakutan. Dan Kakashi merasakannya.

.

.

Sakura tampak menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dahinya mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir hingga turun membasahi bantalnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Memegang seprai putih ranjangnya hingga terlihat kusut tak berbentuk. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ia membuka kedua matanya. Terbelalak karena mimpi buruk yang lagi-lagi menghantuinya. Ia menyalakan lampu tidur yang terpasang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Meminum air putih yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya.

Matanya kembali terpejam. Mencoba melupakan mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang sama sekali tak pernah ia inginkan kembali menghantuinya. Mimpi yang selama ini ingin ia musnahkan.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia kembali berbaring. Memejamkan kedua matanya hingga manik teduh miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

.

.

Dengkuran halus terdengar samar di ruangan besar miliknya. Sakura sudah tertidur. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah tampak lebih tenang.

Sosok itu mulai mendekat. Mencoba mendekati tubuh yang terbaring rapuh tak berdaya di sana.

Pedangnya menyusuri leher terbuka gadis itu. Sangat pelan dan berusaha tak membangunkannya. Menggerakan kembali pedang tajam tersebut hingga berhenti tepat di atas kerongkongan miliknya.

Wajahnya mendekat. Mencoba membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar samar di sana. Ada emosi yang tak tergambar jelas. Wajah itu sepenuhnya tertutup oleh masker hitam yang menutupi hingga bawah matanya. Menyisakan mata tajam nan elang miliknya. Mata yang ditakuti banyak orang di luar sana.

Sakura tampak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tidak terusik sedikit pun dengan kehadiran sosok di sampingnya. Yang sedang menatap dirinya tajam.

Sosok itu perlahan membuka masker hitamnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. Membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar pelan. Seperti angin yang berhembus begitu saja.

Nada itu terdengar dalam. Terdengar pedih. Banyak yang ingin di sampaikannya. Dan ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Sakura…"

Dan sosok kegelapan itu menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Matahari sudah melakukan tugasnya. Sinar mentari pagi dari jendela yang dibuka membangunkannya. Ia menatap datar jam mungil yang terletak di meja kecil sampingnya. Matanya membulat terkejut. Ia bangun kesiangan!

"Sial!" rutuknya. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Membuat dirinya lupa akan kehadiran Ayame yang berdiri di sana. Memandang padanya dengan senyum geli.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar keras. Sakura membantingnya. Ia bangun kesiangan. Malam ini tidurnya cukup nyenyak. Mimpi buruk itu hanya menghantuinya sebentar, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang sudah di sediakan Ayame di dalam sana. Ia berjengit kaget ketika mendapati Ayame sedang berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggenggam handuk putih itu sambil tersenyum membalas. "Selamat pagi juga, Ayame."

Ia melangkah mengambil sisir yang terletak di meja rias miliknya. Menyisir rambut merah muda panjangnya hingga terlihat rapi dari sebelumnya. Rambut merah mudanya masih terlihat basah dibeberapa sisinya. Belum benar-benar mengering.

Alisnya berkerut mendengar suara berisik dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh pada Ayame yang disambut senyuman hangat. Ada yang janggal disini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar. Melewati Ayame yang berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Ia membuka gagang pintu dan mendapati dua wanita sedang memandang tajam satu sama lain.

Sakura berdeham sebentar. Ia menatap tajam wanita itu satu persatu sebelum kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalian siapa?"

Salah satu wanita bercepol dua itu menunduk hormat sebelum kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Saya Tenten. Saya di tugaskan untuk melindungi anda, Nyonya Haruno."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Melindunginya? Memang ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya mungil. Hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari tinggi tubuhnya. Wanita ini terlihat kuat di balik wajah manisnya. Mata hijaunya menatap bingung pada tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggang wanita itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli dan memutar mata menatap wanita berambut merah yang sedang menunduk padanya.

"Saya Tayuya. Saya di tugaskan untuk melindungi anda, Nyonya Sakura."

Dahi lebarnya berkerut. Terlihat sangat jelas di sana. Ia menatap wanita itu tajam. Meminta penjelasan lebih mengapa mereka berdua berada di sini. Mata hijaunya kemudia menatap tanya pada Ayame yang berdiri gugup di pandang tajam olehnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini, Ayame? Mengapa mereka berdua ada di sini? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Wanita bercepol dua itu sedikit melangkah maju. Berdiri satu langkah dari Tayuya di belakangnya. Ia memandang wajah majikan barunya sebentar sebelum kembali menunduk. "Saya di tugaskan oleh Tuan Madara, Nyonya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Madara? Kakek tua itu? Apa yang ia lakukan kali ini?

Tayuya berjalan. Melangkah sejajar dengan Tenten yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menunduk hormat. "Saya di tugaskan oleh Tuan Sasuke. Sebelumnya saya bertugas di Inggris sebagai mata-mata perusahaannya dan pengawal pribadi selama ia di sana. Dan sekarang saya dipanggil untuk melindungi anda."

"Sasuke?" Sakura menaikkan alis satu. Mata hijaunya menatap datar pada wanita berambut merah itu, lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Matanya memicing tajam saat ada sesosok yang sangat di kenalnya berjalan ke arahnya. Beberapa pengawal tampak mundur saat sang majikan melangkah melewati mereka. Begitu pula dengan Tenten dan Tayuya. Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?" Sakura memandang tajam suaminya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan wajah datar khas miliknya.

"Hn. Kupikir mereka sudah jelas mengatakannya."

Sakura mendengus, "Belum. Aku belum puas. Mereka berdua ke sini untuk melindungiku. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahu. Membuat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya menggeram kesal. Ia hendak pergi ketika lengan kekar itu menahannya.

"Gaara. Seseorang yang kau lihat saat pesta lalu akan menjadi ancamanmu."

Sakura berbalik. Mengahadap langsung pada mata kelam yang juga sedang menatapnya balik. "Ancamanku? Memang apa salahku padanya?"

Sasuke melepas tangannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Berpura-pura tak tahu.

Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia memandang tak kalah pada mata kelam yang menatapnya sedikit geli di sana. "Jangan bercanda, Uchiha! Aku bertanya!" bentaknya.

"Ia musuh bisnisku. Dan kau tahu? Uang bisa melakukan apa saja demi menjatuhkan lawannya. Dan Sabaku Gaara takkan menyiakan kesempatan itu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia hendak bertanya sebelum suara Sasuke memotongnya.

"Ia takkan bisa menyentuhku. Aku terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawannya," ada nada bangga yang terselip di sana. Sakura bisa mengetahuinya. "Saat ia tak bisa menjatuhkanku, ia akan gunakan cara lain untuk menghancurkanku. Melalui dirimu."

"Mengapa harus aku?" ketusnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Diantara beberapa orang yang dekat dengan suaminya, mengapa harus dirinya yang diincar?

"Karena kau istriku."

Sakura hendak melayangkan jawabannya saat tubuh lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan menjauhinya. Ia ingin berlari mengejar. Meminta jawaban lebih atas pertanyaan yang terkumpul di dalam benaknya.

"Aku bukan kelemahanmu, Sasuke! Mereka takkan mungkin berani menyentuhku untuk membuatmu hancur!" teriak Sakura.

"Dan mengapa Kakek Madara harus turun andil dalam melindungiku? Seberapa bahayakah Gaara untukku?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sisi pembatas tangga kuat. Suasana hening menyelimuti. Ia mengabaikan teriakan gadis itu dan kembali melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Jawab aku, bodoh!"

Sakura kini berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Beberapa pengawal dan pelayan yang berdiri di sana sedang menatap keduanya penuh tanya. Menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari majikan tertinggi mereka.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap wajah cantik yang menatapnya menantang. Ia memandang wajah itu dengan wajah dingin miliknya melebihi sebelumnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia masih terlihat berdiri tegak di sana. Ia menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn. Aku tak ingin dibantah. Turuti saja perintahku, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." desisnya tajam.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya yang berdiri terpaku di sana. Mata hijaunya menatap tubuh itu tajam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Sasuke sialan!"

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung menatap bunga-bunga pada taman belakang mansion. Makin terlihat indah ketika sinar matahari menyinarinya. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Pertengkaran dirinya dengan sang suami membuat emosinya makin tak terkendali. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa emosinya bisa terlepas begitu saja saat dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan semuanya. Menyembunyikan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya selama ini.

Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Masih menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di hadapannya. Matanya melembut saat melihat ada seekor lebah sedang menghisap salah satu bunga di sana.

Ia menoleh ketika mendapati Ayame berdiri di sana. Menepuk bahunya pelan. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak mendengar Ayame memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"Nyonya Yamanaka tadi menelepon anda, Nyonya."

Wajah cantiknya berubah riang seketika. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia menyambar cepat gagang telepon putih yang dibawa Ayame dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"Hallo, Ino?!"

Tampak tak ada suara yang membalasnya. Sambungan telepon masih terdengar. Ino belum menutup teleponnya.

"_Sakura?! Kau di sana?"_ teriak Ino dari balik telepon.

"Tentu, Ino!" balasnya riang.

"_Aa aku tadi meneleponmu dan Ayame yang menjawab. Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Membahas soal pekerjaan barumu?"_

Sakura tersenyum dari balik telepon. Mata hijaunya memandang lembut pada Ayame yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Tergambar jelas kebahagiaan dari wajahnya.

"Dimana aku bisa menemuimu?"

Terdengar jeda sejenak. _"Hmm, kita bisa kembali makan siang bersama, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau restaurant yang menjual sushi di pusat kota? Kita bisa makan sushi bersama!"_

"Terdengarnya menyenangkan," Sakura terkekeh di balik telepon. "Aku akan menemuimu dalam waktu 15 menit lagi."

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sakura!"_

"Sampai jumpa, Ino."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

Sakura pergi diantar dengan mobil pribadi. Ia hendak bepergian menggunakan taksi saat Tenten mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan mobil pribadi yang disediakan Sasuke untuknya.

"Ini mobil yang disediakan Tuan jika anda hendak bepergian, Nyonya. Taksi tak aman untuk anda." Tenten mulai menjelaskan saat mobil hitam mewah itu melesat pergi dari gerbang besar mansion dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan kendaraan umum," jawabnya.

Tenten mengangguk. Ia memberi beberapa instruksi pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

Sakura menatap pada dua orang berbeda gender ini seksama. Seseorang yang sedang mengemudi itu adalah supir kepercayaan Sasuke dan Sakura mengetahuinya saat Tenten memberitahunya.

"Tayuya tak ikut karena ia berjaga di dalam rumah. Kami bergantian yang akan menjaga Nyonya." Tenten mulai menjelaskan.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tak ingin berdebat masalah ini. Mengingat pertengkaran tadi pagi yang dialaminya bersama sang suami berhasil menghancurkan _mood_nya yang bagus.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura keluar dari pintu penumpang saat Tenten membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia memandang kagum pada restaurant mewah di depannya. Tenten menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan hingga dirinya sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Nyonya, saya akan menjemput anda lagi nanti."

Sakura hendak mengeluarkan protes saat suara Tenten memotongnya. "Ini perintah atasan dan tidak bisa dibantah." Terdengar tegas yang terkandung di dalam suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk mengalah. Hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya ia takkan pernah bisa menaiki kendaraan umum lagi seperti biasanya. Ia kembali teringat saat pertama kali dirinya dipaksa oleh dua pengawal bertubuh besar yang membawanya hingga seperti ini. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih bisa bernapas sampai hari ini. Tapi, sepertinya keinginan untuk mencari sang kakak harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke takkan pernah melepaskannya. Seandainya ia bisa, Sasuke pasti akan mudah menemukannya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di tipu dalam segala hal. Sakura sudah mencobanya berulang kali. Dan ia selalu gagal.

Sang kakak yang menyayanginya sejak kecil. Yang selalu menemaninya saat orang tua mereka pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja. Yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Yang selalu berada di sisinya, baik suka maupun duka. Yang selalu bersamanya…

Sang kakak yang dicintainya dan juga dibencinya.

Sakura menahan air matanya yang bersiap turun dari pelupuk mata teduhnya. Kenangan itu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedih itu dan melupakannya. Ia menyadari Tenten menatapnya dari samping tubuhnya. Ia tak boleh menangis. Tenten akan mengetahuinya nanti.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tak menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Tenten dan masih memandang restaurant itu lekat. Tenten menghela napas, lalu mengangguk hormat.

"Saya meninggalkan anda disini. Saya akan menjemput anda jam tiga, Nyonya."

Mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan halaman restaurant yang tampak lenggang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dan Sakura melangkah memasuki pintu utama restaurant.

Ino sudah menunggunya. Tubuh mungil itu memandang pada luar jendela yang menghadap ke jalan besar pusat kota. Ia bertaruh, pasti Ino melihatnya tadi. Melihatnya melamun.

Sakura tersenyum saat mata biru cerah Ino menatapnya antusias. Ino melambaikan tangan mungilnya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menghampirinya.

"Ino," Sakura menyapanya hangat dan dibalas cengiran khas sahabat pirangnya. "Apakah kau menungguku lama?"

Ino menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban dan memanggil pelayan yang lewat di dekat mereka.

"Mau pesan apa, Sakura?" Ino memberi buku menu yang dibawakan oleh pelayan tersebut dan menyerahkannya.

"_White Coffee_ kedengarannya bagus." Sakura menggumam dan dibalas anggukan riang Ino.

Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

Mata hijaunya memandang mata biru cerah Ino yang tampak redup beberapa saat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Ada apa?" Sakura membuka percakapan. Ino mengaduk-aduk minuman miliknya dan menatap mata hijau itu lemah.

"Aku hampir saja kehilangan perusahaanku," bibir Ino terlihat bergetar. Menahan tangis. Sakura menggenggam erat jemari sahabatnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan nyaman darinya untuk sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu? Gaara si brengsek itu yang menghancurkannya!"

Sakura sempat menegang sesaat. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku dari sebelumnya. Gaara? Mengapa ia ingin menghancurkan Ino?

"Mengapa?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. Ino menunduk, menghirup napas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku pernah mencuri beberapa klien miliknya saat kami sedang rapat. Para pemegang saham lebih memilih diriku ketimbang dirinya. Dan ia tak terima akan hal itu. Ia dendam padaku, Sakura. Aku tahu itu."

Sakura mengelus punggung tangan itu pelan. Ia tersenyum membalas raut sedih Ino yang menatapnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Hanya karena itu? Tak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan perusahaan besarmu hanya karena dendam seperti itu."

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Kau tak tahu, Sakura. Gaara berbeda. Ia tampak lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. Tadi pagi aku rapat dengannya. Bersama Sasuke," Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. "Gaara langsung mengambil saham untukku dan dimasukkan ke dalam sahamnya. Membuatku bungkam. Perusahaanku bisa hancur. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dengan mudahnya ia membalikkan itu semua seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke datang menyelamatkanku. Ia menentang Gaara dan mengambil beberapa saham untukku dan menambahkannya. Ia pahlawan, Sakura. Suamimu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mulutnya serasa terkunci.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke itu sebelumnya sejak kami menjalin kerjasama antar perusahaan. Ia membelaku dan meminta para pemegang saham memberinya untukku bukan pada Gaara, dan mereka semua menyetujuinya." Ino menaikkan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas Sasuke tadi. Setelah rapat selesai ia langsung pergi saat Gaara keluar ruangan dengan marah dan Sasuke tampaknya tak peduli. Ia meninggalkan ruang rapat dan pergi menuju kantornya."

Ino tersenyum. Raut wajah lega tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Maukah kau menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ku pada suamimu? Aku berhutang budi padanya, Sakura. Aku akan membalasnya. Ya, sejak kejadian itu aku berusaha untuk tak kalah pada Gaara. Ia musuh besarku dan mungkin Sasuke juga."

Sakura memaku di tempat. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasih Ino? Bagaimana caranya?

"Ini sepertinya mengejutkanmu, Sakura. Tapi, rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempatmu bekerja, sudah diisi oleh saham atas namamu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Genggaman di tangan Ino melepas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke membelinya dariku. Tadi, saat ia membantuku melawan Gaara ia menambahkan saham untuk perusahaanku dan ia ingin saham itu di tambahkan untuk rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja nanti. Atas namamu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya terkejut. Tak mungkin Sasuke bertindak sejauh ini untuknya. Apa peduli lelaki itu padanya?

"Aku sendiri terkejut saat mendengarnya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, Sakura. Ia sedikit memaksakan tadi dan aku sempat takut akan tatapan matanya saat rapat. Dan aku langsung menyetujuinya." Ino merasa bersalah. Ia melihat wajah Sakura menegang. "Aku tak tahu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu. Mungkin, jika salon atau butik atau apapun yang menjadi bagian perusahaanku yang lain dibelinya, itu tak masalah. Tetapi diantara semuanya, Sasuke memilih rumah sakit."

Ino menghela napas pelan. Mata birunya terlihat menyesal dan Sakura mengetahuinya. "Mungkin Sasuke ingin menggabungkan dengan rumah sakit milikmu dengan miliknya? Agar menjadi lebih besar? Dan keuntungannya berlipat ganda?" Sakura menebaknya.

Ino tertawa pelan. Mencoba menghibur Sakura yang sempat terkejut. "Kau masih bisa bekerja disana, Sakura. Rumah sakit itu terletak cukup jauh dari rumah sakit milik Sasuke di pusat kota." Mata birunya menatap rumah sakit yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari restaurant tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu besok jika kau ingin."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia menganggukan kepalanya menjetujui rencana sahabatnya.

"Oh, Ino. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ino mengangguk sambil menyesap minumannya. Mata birunya memandang lapar pada makanan yang dipesannya.

"Mengapa kau tak datang saat acara pelelangan perusahaan waktu lalu?"

Ino mengernyit sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Aku tak datang memang. Ada beberapa urusan yang aku kerjakan dan malamnya aku harus mengantar Sai ke bandara."

"Bandara?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Sai punya pameran di Jerman, Sakura. Dia akan berada di sana selama seminggu. Dan ini baru berjalan dua hari, tetapi aku sudah merindukannya." Ino berujar lirih.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia menepuk bahu itu lembut sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Ino, sudahlah. Sai akan kembali." Masih dengan nada menahan geli.

"Kau juga akan begitu jika Sasuke pergi jauh nanti." Sungutnya tak mau kalah.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Bibirnya membentuk lekungan datar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Ino menyeringai melihat reaksi sahabatnya, ia tersenyum tipis dan menyenggol lengan mungil itu pelan. "Mengapa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ya, mungkin saja aku akan merasakannya," ujarnya sambil memasang muka seperti Ino tadi.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

"Sakura, mengapa mukamu tampak sedih tadi? Aku melihatnya." Ino menatap mata hijau itu dalam. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Tidak bernapsu sama sekali. "Hanya pikiran buruk yang melintas, Ino. Aku tak nyaman akan hal itu." Mata hijaunya menatap jendela besar dan menatap kosong ke depannya.

Ino menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Tak apa jika kau belum mau menceritakannya. Aku mengerti."

"Jika kau akan bertanya siapa wanita bercepol dua itu, aku akan menjawab Tenten." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ino yang sedang mengernyit bingung.

"Ia pengawal baruku. Bersama Tayuya. Aku punya dua pengawal pribadi sekarang. Dan aku tak menyukainya."

Ino menautkan alis bingung. "Pengawal? Untuk apa?"

Sakura menggendikan bahu tak tahu.

"Sasuke yang menyuruh mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Ya, dengan alasan keselamatan dan menjauhkanku dari Gaara."

"Ah, aku tahu. Gaara terlihat berbahaya akhir-akhir ini setelah kemunculannya. Kau tak tahu memang? Perusahaannya hancur setelah beberapa pegawai besarnya korupsi dengan mengambil uang perusahaan. Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan siapa pegawai itu," gumam Ino.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dalam diam. Ia memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini.

"Ia datang bertekad untuk mengambil semua miliknya. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia mencoba untuk menghancurkanku. Aku belum pernah bekerjasama sebelumnya dengan dia." Ino menggendikan bahu. "Ia tampak menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Dan itu mengerikan."

Sakura menatap ke dalam mata biru itu dalam-dalam. Ino membuka bibirnya, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan setelah waktu lalu aku menyetujui untuk bekerjasama dengannya, ia seperti ini. Mencoba menghancurkanku." Raut wajah sedih tergambar jelas.

Ino mulai tersenyum dan membalas genggaman erat Sakura. Mereka sama-sama saling melempar senyum.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura. Kau lebih banyak diam hari ini. Mengapa?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabat pirangnya. Mata hijaunya menatap datar pada gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi dari gedung-gedung sebelahnya. Sakura tahu. Gedung besar itu milik Sasuke. Dan arah pandang mata hijaunya bergulir menuju jendela besar atasnya. Matahari masih bersinar dengan terik. Membuat ia harus menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Ia menyadari ada sosok lain yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sosok yang sudah di kenalnya. Sosok yang begitu menyebalkan dan selalu membuat emosinya tak terkendali. Di sana Sasuke sedang mengawasinya. Matanya tak salah melihat.

"Sial," rutuknya pelan.

Ino menaikkan alis satu menatap Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh menatap Ino dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Maaf."

Ino tersenyum, lalu kembali mengaduk minuman miliknya.

"Ino, jika aku ceritakan sesuatu. Berjanjilah jangan beritahu siapapun." Sakura berucap samar.

Ino segera mengangguk cepat. Mata birunya menatap heran pada sahabat merah mudanya yang beberapa kali tertangkap menatap pada gedung milik Sasuke. Dan itu tak hanya sekali ia lakukan.

"Kau pasti melihatku di luar sana dengan wajah sedih. Ya, sudah ketebak dari awal." Ino terdiam. Menunggu Sakura yang berbicara. "Aku memikirkan kakakku."

Ino mengerutkan dahi miliknya. "Kakak? Kau punya kakak?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kakak satu-satunya yang aku punya. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 16 tahun. Cukup menyakitkan memang. Aku sudah berusaha mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam." Mata hijaunya terlihat sendu menahan tangis. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras di bawah meja.

"Kakak meninggalkanku saat aku berumur sama, 16 tahun. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia muak denganku, dengan ayah dan ibu dan semuanya. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia berkata demikian. Aku merasa aku tak punya salah padanya."

"Mengapa orang tuamu meninggal, Sakura?" ujar Ino dengan nada hati-hati.

Sakura yang menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jauh ke dalam mata biru Ino. "Kecelakaan. Tak lama kakakku pergi. Orang tuaku juga pergi meninggalkanku."

Ino tampak tertegun sebentar. Kedua jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Sakura yang gemetar di sana.

"Aku berusaha melupakannya. Tapi ingatan itu membunuhku. Aku hidup sebatang kara sampai akhirnya aku harus bekerja menghidupi diriku sendiri dan membiayai uang kuliah. Sisanya aku simpan untuk masa depanku." Sakura tersenyum pedih pada Ino yang masih menatap iba padanya.

"Aku menuduh kakakku yang melakukannya. Entah, apakah aku terlihat jahat? Sebelum ia pergi, ia menemui kedua orang tuaku dan disana aku mendengar Ibu menangis kencang. Aku tak bisa ke sana. Kakak pasti akan menamparku." Sakura membuang napasnya pelan. "Dulu kakak sangat menyayangiku, Ino. Melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia. Tapi, semua itu berubah saat umurku menginjak 14 tahun. Kakak yang ku kenal bukanlah seperti itu. Ia sering berteriak padaku, kasar padaku dan menamparku jika aku tak menuruti perintahnya. Termasuk yang ia lakukan pada kedua orang tuaku. Ia berubah. Menjadi iblis jahat."

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Ia hampir menangis mendengar cerita sahabat merah mudanya. "Dan setelah di sekolah kau menjadi korban _bullying_? Sakura demi Tuhan aku akan membalas semampuku yang dulu menyakitimu." Ino bergumam keras. Bibirnya mengatup rapat mengingat saat dirinya dan Sakura di satu sekolah yang sama. Ia melihat Sakura yang diinjak harga dirinya. Membuat gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Saat wajahnya dipukul dengan keras hingga lebam. Ia masih ingat jelas.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. "Tak perlu seperti itu, Ino. Aku berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku itu sudah melebihi apapun. Kau tahu? Aku tak punya teman sejak dulu."

"Tidak, Sakura. Biar Shion dan temannya akan mengalami apa yang kau alami dulu. Aku tak sanggup mendengar penderitaanmu. Kau tak salah apa-apa. Mengapa diperlakukan seperti itu? Dan murid-murid lain yang tak tahu apa masalahmu ikut mengejekmu."

"Sialnya lagi kau satu kampus bersamanya. Itu makin membuat dirimu hancur. Aku tahu dari tatapanmu pada Shion saat ia menghajarmu habis-habisan di taman belakang. Dan meninggalkanmu dengan luka berat hingga kau harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh satpam kampus."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu."

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menunggu supir untuk menjemputku. Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku takut. Aku tak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku ingin sekali membantumu. Sungguh. Aku tak bisa melihat orang lain seperti itu." Tangannya makin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ino tersenyum pedih dengan wajah memohon. Membuat Sakura tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Sejujurnya kau tak perlu seperti itu, Ino. Aku masih sanggup berdiri itu lebih baik kan? Aku membuktikan padanya aku masih mampu. Membuantnya makin terlihat lemah di depanku," desis Sakura tajam.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka perbuat padamu dulu. Jika aku bertemu dengan Shion. Tenang saja, Sakura. Ada aku dan Sasuke yang melindungimu."

Sakura menaikkan bibirnya ke atas. Menyeringai. "Sasuke? Ya, semoga saja." Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat dirinya bersemangat.

"Lalu setelah lulus kuliah, aku berencana untuk mencari tahu kakak. Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Ia bilang kakakku di Inggris, bekerja, dan aku tak tahu apa pekerjaannya. Aku ingin menyusulnya. Meminta pertanggungjawabannya sebagai kakak dan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi." Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku membencinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku menyayanginya."

Ino berdiri dan berjalan memutar hingga tubuh mungilnya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang tampak menegang. "Aku akan selalu di sini. Bersamamu Sakura. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menemanimu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar pada sseseorang yang terpaut umur cukup jauh darinya. Tangannya terlipat di kedua dadanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding putih dekat pintu.

"Hn. Sudah selesai bicara? Aku ingin pulang."

Madara memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Duduk dan dengarlah penjelasanku, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada kakekmu."

Sasuke melepas lipatan tangannya. "Aku tak berminat berbicara padamu. Ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan."

Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi dan tak lama suara bangku terjatuh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke!" bentak Madara keras.

Ia menoleh datar. Wajahnya masih datar. Tak telrihat emosi apapun di sana. "Hn. Jika kau mengingatkan aku tentang Gaara, aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tak butuh bantuan darimu."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu untuk menyingkirkan Gaara kali ini. Dan aku bisa melindungi Sakura tanpa bantuanmu."

Madara mengerutkan alis. Hendak berbicara ketika suara pintu tertutup kencang menyapu indera pendengarannya. Sasuke sudah pergi dari sini.

Ia kembali duduk dan memanggil Yamato yang berdiri di luar pintu. Menunggunya.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Selidiki apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura. Aku ingin tahu. Cepat kabari aku!" desisnya tak sabar. Yamato menunduk dan segera pergi ke luar. Meninggalkan Madara yang duduk termenung. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke melindungi Sakura? Aku tak salah dengar."

.

.

Keadaan mobil itu berubah hening. Terlihat sepasang manusia berbeda gender sedang duduk termenung. Menghadap kosong ke depan jendela.

"Kau akan bertemu Sasuke hari ini?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. Tersenyum. "Ya."

Wanita itu tampak menghela napasnya. "Jangan membuat keributan. Kau tahu, emosi Sasuke tak terkendali jika berhadapan denganmu."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku takkan melewatkan hal seperti itu." Lelaki itu menyeringai sambil menatap dalam mata bening milik wanitanya.

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke lepas kendali karenamu. Itu memuakkan." Wanita itu berujar sinis.

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Shion, aku bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Sasuke, Sakura, Madara akan hancur di tanganku. Akan ku pastikan hal itu padamu." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tepat di depan wajah wanita bermata bening itu.

"Kau terlalu yakin, Gaara. Sasuke dan Madara terlalu kuat untuk kau hancurkan. Kau tak ada apa-apanya. Dan satu lagi, aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan Sakura saja. Itu sudah cukup."

Gaara memundurkan wajahnya. Menatap marah pada wanita di sebelahnya. Tangannya memegang kemudi dengan erat.

"Kau pikir setelah aku menyingkirkan Sakura kau lebih leluasa mendekati Sasuke, begitu? Tidak semudah itu, sayang. Aku takkan biarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau milikku."

"Dan aku milik Sasuke bukan milikmu. Kau yang mencintaiku tapi aku tak mencintaimu. Selesai." Shion hendak pergi sebelum lengan kekar itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja." Rahang miliknya tampak mengeras. "Kau juga selalu kalah jika melawan Sakura, bukan? Kita sama. Aku berusaha untuk melawan Sasuke kali ini. Dan Sakura akan ikut terseret di dalamnya. Membangunkan singa yang tertidur itu adalah tujuan awalku."

Shion menatap tajam pada Gaara yang menyeringai di sana. "Cih, kau bisa apa? Kau dulu bertekuk lutut menyerah saat Sasuke hampir membunuhmu. Apa kau ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi?" Shion menyeringai senang. "Bagaimana pun kau sudah pernah menyentuhku dan itu berhasil membangunkannya."

"Ya, dan cara ini berhasil. Sasuke terlihat marah saat aku berusaha menghancurkannya saat perusahaan Yamanaka aku injak di depan para pemegang saham."

Shion membulatkan matanya. "Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak bodoh?!" teriaknya.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Yamanaka hanya perusahaan yang harus ku sapu. Dengan adanya dirinya, membuat langkahku harus terhalang." Gaara terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. "Tetapi Sasuke membantunya dan kembali ia menang."

Shion menyeringai. "Aku sudah menebaknya."

"Aku berusaha menghancurkan Sakura melalui Ino. Mata-mataku melaporkan Ino dekat dengan Sakura dan itu berarti kunci ada di Ino. Aku tak berpikir Sasuke akan melindungi perusahaan itu. Ah, ternyata aku salah."

"Lalu, Sasuke melawanku dengan membantu Ino. Ia tahu, Ino dekat dengan Sakura. Apa itu tak cukup bukti bahwa Sasuke melindungi Sakura secara tak langsung?" Gaara menyeringai puas melihat wajah pucat milik Shion.

"Wanita iblis itu adalah kelemahan Sasuke." Shion menatap tajam Gaara. Ia menghela napas kasar dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan mobil milik Gaara, lalu berlari mengejar taksi.

Gaara menyeringai puas. "Ya, dan orang di luar sana hanya tahu bahwa kelemahan Sasuke adalah Shion. Bukan Sakura. Dan itu akan terus terjadi."

Mobil mewah itu berjalan pergi. Melesat jauh menuju gelapnya malam

.

.

Sasuke menatap tak minat pada Gaara yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, apa begini sambutanmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa beberapa saat. Sebelum kembali menyeringai kejam. "Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kau mau repot-repot membela perusahaan sampah milik Yamanaka dan mengganti sahammu dengan nama Sakura. Apakah wanita itu sangat berarti untukmu, heh?"

Sasuke menatap datar Gaara yang menatap kemenangan di sana. "Hn. Yamanaka dan Uchiha bekerjasama sudah lama. Itu tugasku. Jangan kaitkan Sakura akan hal ini."

"Ha, sudah kutebak. Bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Wajah Sasuke tampak mengeras. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tak ada. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti orang yang kucintai. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuang napas emosinya kasar. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia berdiri melangkah mendekati Gaara. Menyeringai. Sebelum kembali memasang wajah dingin menakutkan miliknya. "Cobalah untuk menyentuh milikku atau kau akan mati dalam kehancuran terindahmu." Dan Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri terpaku di sana.

"Jangan coba kaitkan Sakura akan hal ini. Ini hanya antara aku, kau dan Shion. Kau sudah melanggar aturanmu sendiri, Sabaku. Aku takkan diam saja kali ini. Kau menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu."

Sasuke berkata tajam sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Mengucapkan kata-kata seperti hantu kegelapan yang akan menyerang siapa saja dan kapan saja. Membuat lelaki di sana terdiam. Merasakan aura tajam yang menusuk tepat jantungnya.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak kelelahan malam ini. Mata hijaunya menatap bingung saat Sasuke berjalan melewati dirinya yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Menunggunya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang istri yang menatap tanya ke arahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu," Sakura menyusul Sasuke hingga tubuh mungilnya berada tepat dua langkah dari suaminya. "Mengapa kau pulang larut?"

"Urusan bisnis." Sasuke menyahut datar.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ino berterima kasih karena kau mau membantunya tadi dalam rapat." Sakura tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk diminum?" Mata hijaunya terlihat khawatir sebentar. Pemandangan yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke kamar."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyingkir. Memberi jalan pada suaminya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Banyak yang hal ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Sakura bergumam dan berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh padanya. "Ino menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Gaara tadi. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang bisnis dan perusahaan," mata hijaunya menatap punggung tegak milik suaminya.

"Aku melihatmu sedang mengawasiku di sana. Dari ruanganmu. Aku merasa terintimidasi." Sakura bergumam lirih. Ia pergi melangkah menuju kamar miliknya.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi padamu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku yakin itu." Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mata kelam itu menatapnya datar. Ia mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu pelan hingga tubuh mungilnya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Ini chap 5nyaa. Ya, saya update karena beberapa urusan selesai dannnn ingin melanjutkan fic ini sekaligus mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kalian karena sabar menunggu jalan ceritanya :3 #tebarbunga

Oh, ya, saya tak ingin banyak bicara. Hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang pm, review, fave dan follow fic ini :") terima kasih banyak! XD

.

Mau jelasin dikit ya, pair SasuShion disini memang mendominasi, tapi saya ga ingin memperlihatkan kemseraan mereka terang-terangan. Beberapa chapter sampai sini saya juga gak begitu memperlihatkan hubungan mereka berdua kan? Kecuali chapter 2 dan 3 waktu lalu. Disini mereka punya hubungan dan saya berusaha untuk tidak mempertontonkan hubungan mereka. Untuk pair saya rasa cukup. Disini genre ROMANCE karena saya punya alasan.

Dan untuk hubungan SasuShion sampai tamat itu bisa kalian lihat nanti. Saya juga bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan sad ending. Tapi fic ini memang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang endingnya. Entah sad atau happy :")

Dan gaara ga akan muncul lama. Karena disini pusat masalahnya ada di Shion sama Sasuke. Untuk chara lain bagi Sakura, saya belum kepikiran. Saya gamau hubungan mereka tambah rumit. Jadi, ya kita lihat kedepannya aja bagaimana :)

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu fic ini. Saya gabisa bales satu-satu tapi seneng liat review kalian :3

See you in next chapter XD

Love

emerallized onyxta


	6. Chapter 6

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Well, you treat me just a like, another strangers. Well it's nice to meet you sir, I'll guess I'll go. I'll best be on my way out.<em>

—_Ignorance, Paramore_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kita sudah bersepakat, tidak akan ada perasaan yang terlibat. Ku rasa kau melanggarnya."

Wanita bermata bening itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah tegang sebelum benar-benar terlihat dingin. Melebihi sebelumnya. Membuat pria yang berbeda umur dengannya mendengus malas sebagai respon.

"Aku tak salah. Kau benar-benar mencintainya."

"Ayah salah, kali ini aku tak melibatkan perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Tugas kita berdua. Aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang Ayah perintahkan padaku. Tak lebih."

Pria itu menyeringai. Mengelus rambut panjang milik sang anak lembut. "Aku mengerti. Dan keberadaan bocah merah itu menganggu semuanya."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Mata beningnya terlihat murung. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih sendu.

"Aku merindukannya, Ayah."

Pria itu menatap dalam putrinya. Mencari kebohongan yang terjebak di dalam matanya. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Sasuke sudah membunuhnya," pria itu berdiri. Melangkah memutari meja besar berwarna cokelat tua dan mengambil secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Menyesapnya. Dan kembali menaruhnya. "Aku yakin."

Wanita itu menggeleng. Berdiri hingga tubuhnya sejajar tegak berada tepat di depan sang ayah. "Belum. Aku percaya, Sasuke belum membunuhnya. Ayah tahu, Sasuke tak akan bertindak sejauh itu."

"Kau salah satu poin dalam menilai pemuda Uchiha itu," pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Ia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan lawannya. Sama seperti Kakeknya. Tak berbeda jauh."

Pria itu mendekat dan memeluk sang anak dengan kasih sayang dalam. Matanya menatap tajam pada lukisan wanita berambut perak yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia menghela napas dan semakin mendekap putrinya erat.

.

.

"Tuan, Gaara sudah berani bertindak jauh."

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata kelam sang asisten kepercayaannya dengan alis terangkat satu.

Kakashi menghela napas pelan. Ia mendekat ke arah sang majikan hingga tubuhnya berjarak beberapa centi dari meja kerja milik tuannya. "Ia mengambil saham-saham milik kita dan perusahaan itu bangkrut karena ulah Gaara. Aku tak tahu, Gaara terlihat menang di sana."

Sasuke menyeringai sebentar, ia mendengus dan melempar punggung tegaknya pada sandaran kursi. "Oh, bagus. Ia mulai bertindak. Aku sengaja tak datang rapat. Apakah Yamanaka datang?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana ia bisa bertahan. Sebelum aku membalikkan semua keadaan menjadi lebih menarik dari apa yang ia lakukan." Sasuke berdiri. Memutar meja besar miliknya dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri terpaku di sana.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat Ino bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempat bekerjanya nanti. Mata teduhnya menatap kagum sekaligus takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ini akan menjadi milikmu." Ino bergumam sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menatap mata biru Ino dalam. "Tidak. Aku yang akan berbicara pada Sasuke tentang masalah ini. Ini milikmu. Ia tak berhak mengambilnya hanya karena membantumu. Itu konyol. Membantu dan mengharapkan imbalan."

Ino membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Oh, tidak! Jangan berani kau. Aku sudah merelakannya dan memang ini jalan yang terbaik. Lagipula, ia juga sudah memiliki rumah sakit sebelumnya dan aku berpikir itu untuk urusan bisnis. Aku akan menggunakan saham yang ia gunakan untuk yang lain. Seperti salon atau butik?"

"Bisnis?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Bisnis dan politik. Bukan hal yang tabu bagi kalangan seperti kami," Ino memandang pemandangan di depannya. "Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang menikah hanya karena ingin menambah kekayaan pribadi. Tak ada cinta di dalamnya. Hanya untuk bisnis dan saham. Memperkaya diri. Aku muak dan sangat membenci hal itu. Maka dari itu, aku menghindarinya. Menolak pria yang mengajakku berkencan dari kalangan yang sama denganku. Semua hanya demi uang."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Jadi, maksudmu?"

Ino menghela napas. "Ya, aku tak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini, Sakura. Aku lelah. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Ini takdirku. Ini jalanku. Menjadi sepertiku dan Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Aku sangat yakin kalau Sasuke menikahimu bukan karena saham atau apapun yang berbau bisnis di sana. Ia benar-benar mencintaimu." Ino tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tak apa. Aku sedang tak ingin membahas ini." Sakura mengibaskan lengan kanannya ke udara. Dan lengan kirinya menarik Ino untuk memasuki ke dalam rumah sakit.

.

.

"Astaga! Ini besar sekali!"

Sakura bergumam dengan nada cukup keras. Membuat Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh dan terkekeh kecil. Wajah cantiknya terlihat tersipu malu.

"Kau bisa membangun semua ini? Ino, kau tidak hanya cantik. Kau juga cerdas!" Puji Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lebar sebagai respon. Ia selangkah lebih maju dari Sakura dan menarik lengan mungil itu cepat. "Banyak yang ingin aku tunjukkan! Ayo!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Ino yang melangkah lebih cepat darinya.

Ino tersenyum saat beberapa pelayan rumah sakit dan dokter menyapanya hangat. Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya tak luput dari sapaan mereka yang bersahabat. Membuatnya ingin cepat bekerja di sini.

Sakura menatap taman belakang rumah sakit dengan tatapan lembut yang dipancarkannya. Mata teduhnya menyipit karena senyuman lebar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riang. Melupakan masalah mereka dan memilih untuk bersenang-senang.

Pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai selain memandang bung ataman belakang rumahnya.

Ino menepuk bahunya pelan. Menyadari arah tatapan Sakura, ia ikut tersenyum. Memandang penuh arti pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Sakura bergumam pelan. Masih setia memandangi mereka. Mau tak mau ia ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Wajahnya terlihat muda dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ino menyadarinya.

"Ya, dan mereka melupakan masalah yang mereka hadapi," lirih Ino. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Air mata bersiap untuk turun dari pelupuknya. "Mereka harus mengalami penyakit mematikan yang akan merenggut kebahagiaannya. Aku benci mengetahuinya. Tapi, Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir untuk mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Sakura. Sangat."

Sakura mengelus bahu mungil yang tampak bergetar itu pelan. Ia tersenyum manis. Berusaha menahan air mata. Ino tak boleh melihatnya menangis. Ia sangat merindukan masa kecilnya. Sangat. Sebelum semua merenggut paksa darinya. Anak-anak itu terlihat bahagia. Dengan tawa khas mereka, membuat sisa hidupnya lebih berwarna sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura. Kau akan merawatnya dan mencintai mereka." Ino menatap mata hijau itu dalam. Membuat Sakura terkejut hingga tubuhnya terlihat tegang. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya. Membuat jawaban yang sudah sangat jelas hingga Ino yang berada di sampingnya melonjak kegirangan.

"Tentu, Ino. Aku akan merawat mereka dan mencintai mereka. Sepertimu."

.

.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Menyeringai kejam sebelum kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hn. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

Gaara mendengus dan kembali fokus pada setumpuk kertas yang tersebar berantakan di atas mejanya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sudah tugasku untuk menghancurkanmu," Gaara mendongak. Menatap mata kelam itu tak kalah tajamnya. "Dan membunuhmu."

Sasuke tertawa saat kalimat terakhir di lontarkan pemuda di depannya. Ia mengibaskan lengan kekarnya ke atas. Berusaha bersikap formal. "Lelucon macam apa itu?"

Gaara membanting pulpen hitam miliknya keras. Ia berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja kerjanya. "Keluar dari sini! Aku akan meminta pengawalku untuk mengusirmu karena sudah berani masuk ke dalam sini tanpa izinku!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Milikmu yang akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke bergumam dingin dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Gaara di sana. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, hendak membukanya. Ketika suara tajam itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ya, sebelum semua itu terjadi. Izinkan aku untuk bermain denganmu. Oh, tidak. Bukan denganmu, tapi dengan istrimu, Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kekejaman suaminya. Oh, bahkan ia sudah terjebak dalam lingkaran iblis mematikan. Membuatnya tak berdaya hingga ia sendiri tak bisa keluar. Dan kembali, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pemenang."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju pemuda merah itu hingga sudut bibirnya robek. Mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir deras. Membuat Sabaku Gaara menyeringai lebar di sana.

Gaara bangkit dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang berdiri menahan emosi di depan sana. Tubuhnya terengah karena gejolak emosi yang begitu besar. Mata kelamnya memandang dirinya tajam dan membunuh.

"Sebenarnya siapa kelemahanmu, Uchiha? Sakura atau Shion?"

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat dirinya terdiam di sana.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong rumah sakit. Ia sendiri kali ini. Ino harus pergi karena urusan yang memaksanya. Mata birunya terlihat menyesal. Sakura bisa mengerti. Ino adalah wanita karir, dan tugasnya sangat banyak. Melebihi tugas pada dirinya. Ia menghela napas dan kembali melangkah ke dalam.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mata hijaunya menatap seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya di sana. Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menyipit. Memastikan. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut saat sosok itu menoleh padanya. Dengan pandangan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura berlari mengejar Karin yang pergi menghindarinya. Pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mengapa Karin bisa ada di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Karin menghentikkan langkahnya ketika Sakura sudah lebih cepat berlari darinya. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencegah agar Karin tak berlari lebih jauh lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu? Mengapa kau berlari saat melihatku?" tanya Sakura tajam. Karin terengah-engah. Mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu," jawabnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau menghindariku."

Karin menatap mata hijau itu dalam dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sakura mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'. Karin benar-benar menghindarinya.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" Sakura bergumam. Ia mendekatkan diri pada wanita yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Beberapa waktu lalu kau meneleponku untuk meminta bantuan. Lalu, setelah kita bertemu mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Karin menggeleng cepat. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis. Sakura bisa melihatnya saat air mata itu merembes dari jari-jarinya. Ia ikut terduduk memeluk Karin yang bergetar hebat di sana.

"Karin, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya." Sakura mengelus punggung mungil itu pelan. Lorong ini tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa suster dan dokter yang lewat. Tak sering. Hanya beberapa kali.

Karin menggeleng cepat. Ia ingin bangkit dan melarikan diri dari Sakura. Semua itu hanya sia-sia. Tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Ia masih menangis keras di sana. Di pelukan Sakura.

Sakura memandang tubuh Karin dengan perasaan iba. Ia memeluk tubuh itu erat. Menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk wanita ini.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Karin masih belum mau bicara padanya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai tenang. Tak bergetar hebat seperti sebelumnya. Air mata masih jelas mengalir dari wajahnya. Karin menunduk. Masih tak berani menatap dirinya. Membuat ia harus memutar otak. Mengulang kejadian. Apakah ia pernah menyakiti wanita ini sebelumnya? Tapi, apa?

Sakura hendak berbicara saat tubuh itu jatuh ke belakang dengan keras. Membuat dirinya terkejut hingga berteriak keras. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sebentar sebelum wanita di depannya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Karin pingsan.

Sakura berlari mencari seseorang untuk membantunya. Usahanya berhasil. Ia bertemu dengan dua suster yang sedang berjalan. Ia memanggilnya dan menyuruh mereka membantu Karin.

Mata hijaunya terlihat ketakutan melihat kondisi Karin sekarang. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia melihat Karin bukan sosok yang lemah seperti ini. Karin yang dikenalnya adalah wanita yang kuat dan mudah tersenyum. Saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Sakura masih mengingat semua itu dengan jelas.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Mendengar perkataan yang terucap samar dari bibirnya sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan dan menghentikan perkataannya. Karin terlihat kecewa dan marah. Sakura tahu hal itu. Tapi, mengapa?

"_Sasuke menghancurkanku! Ia brengsek dan aku membencinya!"_

Kalimat itu berputar cepat di otaknya. Membuatnya pusing hingga beberapa saat. Waktu sudah berjalan cepat. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sakura harus kembali. Kalau tidak, Sasuke sendiri yang memaksanya untuk pulang. Menggunakan cara kasar, mungkin?

Ia berdiri lemah. Menatap pintu dengan jendela kecil yang tertutup tirai di dalamnya. Dokter masih sibuk di sana. Memeriksa keadaan Karin. Ia khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Ingin menanyakan apa maksud perkataannya tetapi ia tak bisa. Karin sedang dalam masalah saat ini dan wanita itu sedang menghindarinya. Sakura merasakannya. Ia harus menahan semua pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya sampai Karin langsung yang akan menceritakan apa maksud dari perkataannya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Ia harus menunggu Karin tenang dan tidak lagi berlari menghindarinya seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura memandang pintu berwarna putih itu sekali lagi sebelum tubuhnya berbalik dan melangkah jauh hingga tubuh mungilnya tak terlihat.

.

.

Sasuke memandang marah para pengawalnya termasuk Tayuya di sana. Mereka berdiri dengan tegang. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Aura di sekitarnya tampak mencekam dan itu berasal dari dirinya.

Saat ia pulang ia mendapati Sakura tak ada di sana. Malam sudah semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dan Sasuke tak menyukai hal itu.

Mata kelamnya menatap tajam pada wanita berambut merah di depannya. "Mana Tenten?" bentaknya.

"Ia dipanggil Tuan Madara untuk menghadap, Tuan. Ia akan kembali esok pagi." Tayuya menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah yang sedang dipenuhi amarah itu.

"Dan mengapa kau tak mengantar Sakura pergi?!"

"Nyonya bilang tidak akan lama. Kami hanya mengantarnya sampai perusahaan milik Nona Yamanaka. Lalu, Nyonya menyuruh kami untuk kembali. Ibiki sudah menjemputnya di rumah sakit milik Nona Yamanaka, tetapi Nyonya tidak ditemukan di sana. Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga terlihat memutih di sisi tubuhnya. Mata kelamnya semakin terlihat tajam dan dingin. Ia memandang para pengawal tersebut satu-persatu. Membuat siapa pun yang hendak mendekatinya harus berpikir dua kali jika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Kalian semua tak dapat di andalkan. Kalian tahu? Sabaku Gaara di sana sedang mengawasi dan mengincar Sakura. Dan kalian diam saja? Hah?" Sasuke membentak mereka keras-keras. Emosinya lepas. Kembali menjadi tak terkendali. Perkataan Gaara tadi siang berhasil memancing emosinya. Ia ingin memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja di rumah. Tapi kosong. Ia tidak mendapat gadis berambut merah muda itu di sana. Sakura pergi tanpa izinnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah belakangnya saat Kakashi berlari dan menunduk beberapa langkah dari punggungnya. Tak berani mendekat. Napasnya terengah. Sehabis berlari.

"Tuan…." Panggilnya. Kakashi mengambil napas cepat sebelum membuangnya kasar. "Nyonya Sakura sudah kembali dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Sabaku Gaara pelakunya."

Kakashi merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat majikannya berlari melewatinya menuju pintu utama.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Di sana Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan dua pengawal yang memegangnya. Beberapa luka terlihat di tubuh dan wajahnya. Sasuke memandang sang istri dengan tatapan emosi di dalam mata kelamnya dan secepat kilat menggendong tubuh mungilnya menuju kamar milik istrinya. Mengabaikan pandangan terkejut dari Tayuya dan beberapa pengawal lainnya. Kakashi mengikutinya dengan patuh di belakangnya. Menyuruh Tayuya untuk memanggil Ayame dan memberikannya obat-obatan dan peralatan medis lainnya.

.

.

Seringai puas tergambar jelas dari wajahnya tegasnya. Umurnya sudah menginjak kepala lima. Tetapi, ketegasan dan ketampanan wajahnya masih terlihat walaupun sudah dimakan umur yang semakin menambah.

Madara mengangguk senang sambil sesekali tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyuruh Tenten untuk menemuinya. Memberikan laporan hasil pengawasannya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara cucunya dengan Sakura di sana.

Ponsel Tenten berdering kencang. Membuat kepalanya tertunduk hormat pada Madara dan pergi menjauh. Menjawab telepon itu hingga mata cokelatnya membulat terkejut.

Tenten memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menutup telepon itu cepat. Langkahnya kembali bergemetar menatap Madara yang tampak ingin tahu di sana.

"Ada apa?"

Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar. "Nyonya Sakura, ia mengalami luka-luka karena Sabaku Gaara telah menyiksanya. Tayuya memberitahuku. Aku harus segera kembali, Tuan. Maaf. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Permisi, Tuan." Tenten menunduk cepat dan berlari menuju pintu ruangan. Meninggalkan Madara yang kembali tegang di kursinya. Kebahagiaannya telah dibalik menjadi penderitaan. Ia baru saja senang saat Tenten melaporkan bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai berubah sikap pada Sakura. Dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, kenyataan menamparnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berani bertindak jauh. Ia sudah bisa menebak, Gaara akan mengincar Sakura. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Madara tidak bisa diam saja kali ini. Ia harus bertindak menyingkirkan pemuda itu sebelum berani bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan ruangan gelap dengan penuh rasa benci dan sesak yang terkumpul di dalam sana.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lama tubuh mungil yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Ia menyuruh Ayame dan Tayuya untuk pergi, disusul Kakashi. Mata kelamnya tampak meringis melihat beberapa luka di pelipis dan lengan istrinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Gaara hingga membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Gaara sudah berani bertindak lebih jauh. Dan ia tak boleh diam saja. Ia harus memberi pelajaran padanya. Sasuke akan membunuhnya malam ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan lengannya bergerak untuk mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh sang istri yang tertidur di sana. Lemah tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada Gaara."

Sasuke bergumam dan melangkah menjauhi tubuh Sakura menuju pintu kamar dan pergi.

.

.

Gaara tertawa puas. Seringai kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Membuat wanita yang berada di bawah tubuhnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Gaara menoleh dan menciumi bibir itu kasar dan penuh gairah. Wanita itu terkejut dan diam sebagai respon. Membuat pemuda itu berdecak kesal dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku hampir saja membunuh Sakura jika gadis itu tak memberontak dan berlari. Dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka, tentunya."

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia mendorong dada Gaara yang berada di atasnya. Menatap matanya dengan pandangan marah.

"Kau gila!" desisnya.

Gaara mendengus dan menyeringai lebar. "Sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padanya. Kita sama, Shion. Sakura terluka karena tanganmu dan tanganku. Ah, dan tangan Sasuke juga."

Shion menahan napasnya saat pintu hotel di dobrak dengan keras. Mata beningnya menatap terkejut pada pemuda berambut raven yang mendorong tubuh Gaara keras hingga terjatuh membentur meja kecil di sisi ranjang.

Sasuke baru kembali dari kantor. Kemeja putihnya masih menempel ketat di tubuhnya dan lengan kemeja itu tergulung sampai sikunya. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan pemandangan tampan sekaligus menyeramkan. Karena dirinya sedang dilanda kemarahan saat ini.

"Brengsek! Apa kau tak cukup untuk mengganggu kehidupanku? Hah?" Sasuke membentak kasar dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga membentur kursi besar kamar hotel.

Gaara bangkit dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit tubuhnya. Pelipis dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dengan deras. Ia memegang pinggulnya yang nyeri karena pukulan Sasuke yang keras mengenainya.

"Apa?! Aku melakukan apa yang aku lakukan!" desis Gaara tajam.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali melangkah mendekati Gaara hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. Napas Sasuke terengah di sana. Menahan gejolak emosi dan hasrat terpendam. Mata kelamnya melirik Shion yang melihatnya terkejut sebelum kembali terlihat biasa saja. Ia kembali menatap Gaara tajam dan mendorong tubuh itu hingga membentur dinding belakangnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai," Sasuke bergumam kencang disertai ancaman dalam suaranya. "Besok, kau akan mati di tanganku. Sampaikan salam perpisahanmu pada orang yang kau cintai, Sabaku sebelum ajal menjemput."

Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap Shion yang menatapnya dalam. mata kelamnya menatap tubuh Shion yang telanjang di balik selimut putih tebal yang di genggamnya erat. Mata beningnya terlihat ketakutan menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya tak kalah tajamnya.

"Lakukan sepuasmu, Shion. Aku takkan melarangnya. Lihat, apa hukuman yang akan ku berikan padamu nanti."

Dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan ini dalam keheningan. Menyebarkan janji yang berubah menjadi malaikat kematian yang mengintai mereka setiap saat.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit karena lukanya belum membaik. Mata hijaunya menatap Ayame yang menunduk di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan lega secara bersamaan. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku sudah tak apa Ayame. Kau tak usah khawatir." Sakura bergumam sambil tersenyum. Perban di kepalanya sudah diganti baru. Lengannya juga sudah diobati hingga beberapa dari lukanya sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan bekas yang masih terasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

Ayame memegang bahu Sakura perlahan. Memaksa Sakura untuk tidur kembali.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan beristirahat jika aku sudah merasa kelelahan. Terima kasih." Jawabnya disertai senyuman.

Ayame menghela napas perlahan dan mengangguk. Membantu Sakura untuk bangkit dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan seksama. Sakura sudah bisa bangun dari tidurnya dan kini sedang sarapan bersamanya. Beberapa pengawal yang berdiri di sana mulai pergi tanpa suara. Membuat keheningan yang kembali mengusik keduanya.

Sakura menaruh sendok di atas piringnya. Mata hijaunya menatap datar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Ia menghela napas perlahan.

"Mengapa hidupku seperti ini?"

Sakura bertanya dengan nada lemah. Sasuke tak bisa menemukan ada air mata yang akan turun dari mata teduhnya. Sakura masih terdiam di sana. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan menuntut jawaban.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu? Banyak perubahan yang tak aku sadari sejak kita mulai hidup bersama. Perubahan yang bukan berujung sebagai kebahagiaan, tapi sebagai penderitaan."

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya di bawah meja erat. Merasakan dari luka yang belum membaik di sana. Mata hijaunya masih menatap mata hitam itu lekat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau menolak Kakek Madara saat kita akan dinikahkan. Aku belum mengenalmu dan kau belum mengenalku. Kita terjebak dalam lingkaran asing yang aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa kita bisa terjebak bersama."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab ataupun merespon seperti biasanya.

Sakura mendengus di sana. Dan Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan dan akan membalasnya selagi aku bisa. Aku mampu. Aku takkan diam saja dalam kebisuan ini. Menunggumu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, itu mustahil. Hanya dalam mimpiku."

"Kita akan membuat kesepakatan," Sakura berkata serius. Membuat alis Sasuke terangkat satu di sana. "Aku akan membuat perjanjian tertulis di atas kertas dan kau harus menandatanganinya."

"Di dalam perjanjian akan ditulis kalau kita tidak boleh saling menyukai. Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah mendapat gambaran nyata kalau pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama," Rahang Sasuke mengeras di sana. "Tertulis juga kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu atau kau akan meninggalkanku jika keadaan masing-masing pasangan memaksa mereka untuk pergi. Seperti sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa termaafkan, misalnya."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dan setelah kita berpisah secara baik-baik, tak ada lagi menoleh ke belakang. Kita harus maju dalam keadaan masing-masing. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa dendam atau apapun yang merugikan orang lain."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat di sana. Matanya berubah tajam memandang Sakura yang masih menatapnya kosong dan emosi yang terkumpul di sana.

"Kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain di depan publik dan sahabat-sahabat kita. Aku akan mentolerir itu. Izinkan aku untuk berkuasa kali ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuang napasnya kasar. Ia berdiri dan melempar garpu itu hingga jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Mata kelamnya menatap mata hijau itu dengan emosi yang tak terbaca.

"Aku takkan melepasmu. Tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang mengeras di sana. Menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Lupakan perjanjian bodoh itu. Kau takkan pernah berkuasa di sini."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk terpaku di ruang makan. Tubuh kekarnya telah menghilang dari pandangan mata hijaunya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Memandang piring di depannya kosong dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Emosi yang ditahannya siap untuk tumpah. Ia berusaha membicarakan apa yang ada di benaknya selama ini. Selama mereka menikah. Sakura ingin membicarakannya baik-baik. Tak ingin ada perdebatan yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergejolak. Tapi, tetap. Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Pemuda keras kepala yang berhasil membuat hidupnya berputar menjadi titik gelap. Sakura tak bisa menemukan cahaya dalam diri Sasuke. Ia sangat butuh cahaya itu. Untuk menariknya keluar dari lingkaran kegelapan yang selalu menjadi ketakutannya selama ini. Ketakutan abadi yang akan terus mengejarnya.

Dan Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah. Membuat dirinya kembali terseret dalam pusaran kegelapan tanpa ujung. Berusaha menggapai cahaya yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia sudah terjebak.

Ia harus bangkit untuk melawannya.

Sakura tak boleh kalah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menghancurkan hidup Sasuke dan keegoisannya. Sama seperti yang di lakukannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sasuke dengan segala keegoisannya.

Ia harus menghancurkan keduanya.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju tangga melingkar. Mengabaikan dua pengawal pribadinya yang sedang menatapnya hati-hati. Perasaannya sedang berkecamuk hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat. Melupakan semua yang terjadi dan terbangun dalam kebahagiaan yang nyata.

Karena Sakura tak pernah mengetahui apa yang di lakukannya dan setiap langkahnya akan menjadi kehancuran bagi Sasuke.

Kehancuran yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Dan Sakura tak pernah mengetahuinya. Ia sudah mulai menghancurkan kehidupan suaminya dengan cara yang indah dan samar. Cara yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya sama sekali. Di luar kendalinya.

Dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Hai, ini chap 6nya wekekek. Saya gatau feelnya gimana dengan chapter ini. Karena saya bikinnya sedang dalam kondisi tak baik #yha

Well, maaf kalau ceritanya semakin tak bagus. Saya menulis apa yang ada di kepala saya. Saya berniat menuntaskan fic ini sampai belasan. Tapi tak tahu juga, tergantung.

Setiap chapter sudah saya pikirkan semuanya. Jadi, maaf juga bagi kalian yang meminta scene romancenya pasti akan ada kok. Hubungan mereka masih panas di sini(?)tapi untuk kedepannya akan ada adegan romantisnyaa dan juga untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu aja yaa #diinjeg.

**For **_** anon : **_**Al**

**Hallo kamu, saya gatau kenapa kamu bisa bilang kayak gitu. Saya ga pernah bermaksud buat Savers iri dengan fic ini. Kan diatas udah ada bacaannya don't like don't read. You can leave the page if you don't like it. Well, can you prove it? I'll be waiting. Dannnn saya sudah menduga kalau kamu pasti bilang hubungan Shion dan Sasuke sampai tamat ya? okeh, kita buktikan. Sejauh mana saya bisa membuktikannya. Jujur saya gatau mau ngomong apalagi buat balas anda. Hoho lihat saja sampai kemana fic ini akan berlanjut. Saya sudah menuruti apa yang anda mau dan puas? Wkwk duhh kamu, bikin gemeshhh XD **

Bales pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya :3

**Q: Novel ini kayak sleep with enemy cuma alurnya aja yang dipercepat**

**A: hoho, saya udah baca novel itu. Nama tokohnya kalo gasalah Sara sama Martin ya? dengan orang ketiga Ben, benar? Dan novel itu pernah difilmkan dengan Julia Roberts pemainnya? Duh saya rada lupa. Well, novel ini jauh dari kata itu. saya ga pernah berniat bikin novel menjurus ke sana. Martinnya terlalu ganas dan saya takut #lha. Tenang aja ini beda banget dengan pendapat kamuu kok XD**

**Q: kok Sasukenya jahat sih?**

**A: aissh dia baik kok aslinyaaaaaa. Eh jahat juga deng wkwk #authorlabil hoho nanti kebukti kok sifat aslinya yang sebenarnyaa #tsah**

**Q: Updatenya berapa kali?**

**A: tergantung mood dan keadaan dan modem juga ya! wk**

**Q: authornya kelas berapa?**

**A: 3 sma #nanges saya mau ujian tapi berniat ngelanjutin ini dulu sampai kalau belum selesai bakalan dilanjut lagi setelah selesai UN :3**

**Q: fanfic yang lain ga dilanjut?**

**A: dilanjut kok, tunggu aja ya. saya updatenya kan ngacak. Tergantung juga. baru aja TDLWV diupdate hwhwhw. Maaf ya bagi yang nunggu lamaa #nunduknunduk**

Sekian pertanyaan yang bisa saya balas. Mungkin next chapnya bisa lebih banyak lagi yang saya balas huehue #dikemplang

Terima kasih bagi yang review, fave, dan follow :3

See you in next chapter XD

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	7. Chapter 7

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Because love can changes everything."<em>

—_Anonymous_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gaara membulatkan mata lebar ketika Sasuke melempar dan menjual saham miliknya pada para investor hingga tak bersisa. Uchiha Sasuke mulai beraksi kali ini. Gaara paham betul. Ia sudah cari mati dengan pria ini.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat perubahan raut wajah milik Sabaku Gaara yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia mendengus ketika mata pemuda itu menatap marah padanya. Oh, siapa yang peduli? Ia sudah berani menyentuh apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Dan berhasil membuat dirinya naik pitam. Kehilangan kesabaran.

Para pemegang saham berdiri. Saling mengangguk dan melempar senyum antar sesama anggota yang hadir di sana. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis saat para investor saling berbaris untuk menjabat tangannya. Senyum kemenangan tercetak dari bibir tipisnya.

Sabaku Gaara—berdiri mematung di sana.

Sasuke berjalan memutari meja rapat miliknya. Tubuhnya mulai mendekati Gaara yang terlihat mati terduduk di sana.

"Oh, Gaara. Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"

Suara itu ibarat pukulan tajam yang mengenai belakang kepalanya. Gaara mendengus menahan marah. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat di bawah meja. Kepalanya masih tegak menantang menghadap ke depan. Tidak berniat menoleh pada sosok yang menyeringai di sampingnya.

"Brengsek!" Gaara berdiri dan memukul wajah tampan itu keras. Membuat Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang. Kaget karena reaksi yang diberikan. Ia mendengus dan mengelap kasar cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Gaara masih ingin memukulnya. Dan ia tak mungkin membiarkannya.

"Aku sudah peringatkan berulang kali padamu," Sasuke berdiri dengan manik kelamnya menatap pemuda itu penuh emosi. "Jangan menyentuh apa yang bukan menjadi urusanmu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" desis Gaara tajam.

"Kau tahu? Setelah kau merebut Shion apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau sudah terlalu banyak menganggu ketenanganku."

Gaara mendengus. Ia melempar wajahnya ke arah lain. Lalu, kembali menatap mata kelam itu tajam. "Aku akan membuat Sakura tersiksa sama seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Shion sebelumnya."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh itu hingga membentur dinding belakang. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang kerah kemeja milik Gaara.

"Jangan pernah membahas hal yang tak kau ketahui, Sabaku," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku akan membunuhmu akan hal ini. Dan aku ingatkan satu hal, Madara tidak akan membantuku kali ini. Aku akan membereskan sampah sepertimu hingga tak tersisa."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh itu sekali lagi dan beranjak pergi. Dua pengawal bertubuh besar segera masuk sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi dari ruangan. Mereka menatap Gaara tajam membuat Gaara menghela napas kasar. "Aku akan pergi. Kalian tak perlu menyeretku ke pintu keluar." Gaara pergi dengan langkah tertatih. Meninggalkan ruangan kosong dengan harapan hidup yang sama.

.

.

Sakura menoleh pada pintu besar utama mansion. Di sana sang suami sedang berdiri dengan langkah hati-hati. Matanya menyipit saat mendapati Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan babak belur.

Sakura berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang hendak melewatinya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat hari ini. Sudah cukup kejadian tadi pagi membuat emosinya tidak stabil. Tak terkendali.

"Hn. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Sakura mendengus. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan bersidekap di depan dada. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," mata hijaunya menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Ia melangkah menjauhi sang istri menuju tangga melingkar ketika lagi-lagi tangan mungil itu menahannya.

"Duduk di sofa itu. Aku akan mengobatimu." Titahnya tak mau dibantah. Sakura berlalu pergi menuju tempat obat dan peralatan medis yang sudah di sediakan. Mengambilnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang patuh pada perintahnya—setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Sasuke meringis perih ketika cairan _antiseptik_ itu menyapu ujung bibirnya. Sakura menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengobati luka itu agar lebih baik dan tidak membekas.

"Kau tahu," Sakura bergumam di sela-sela mengobati sang suami. "Aku masih ingin perjanjian itu dilakukan." Ia mengambil kapas bersih dan mulai mengobati luka-luka lain di wajah sang suami.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari kapas yang digenggam Sakura. Ia menatap wajah itu datar dan dingin. Membuat Sakura menghela napasnya lagi.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin berdebat. Kau tinggal bilang setuju dan semua selesai."

Sasuke terdiam. Ruang besar itu terlihat hening dengan keadaan yang menyelimutinya. Sakura menatap wajah itu penuh harap. Mengharapkan jawaban yang membuat hati dan pikirannya tenang sejenak.

"Hn. Tidak."

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang masih terduduk diam di sana. Ia melangkah cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tidak menghiraukan ada pandangan lain yang terasa menusuk punggungnya.

Sakura terdiam. Memandang punggung itu sendu. Ia harus memutar otak untuk cara yang lain. Cara yang bisa membuat dirinya menang dari Sasuke. Bukan. Ia tak ingin cara yang kasar seperti pemukulan fisik atau apapun. Ia tahu, jika berkaitan dengan fisik. Sasuke akan menang. Ia laki-laki dan dirinya perempuan. Sangat jauh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali merapikan peralatan medis pada satu keranjang yang sama dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Madara mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia hendak bertindak. Membuat perhitungan pada Sabaku Gaara yang berani menyentuh Sakura. Sakura tak pantas dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya korban dari semua ini. Dan Madara berusaha melindunginya sekuat tenaga.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya harus jauh kalah dari cucu satu-satunya yang ia punya. Cucu yang menjadi harapan besarnya.

Cucu yang mempunyai sisi gelap yang tak tersentuh siapapun. Bahkan dirinya yang mengenal jauh lebih dari orang lain pun tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Ia merasa gagal. Sangat gagal.

Sasuke sudah terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam dan menyeret Sakura ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa. Hanya gadis biasa yang hidup pada garis normal. Gadis biasa seperti gadis yang lain pada umumnya.

Madara mendongak menatap Yamato yang tertunduk di depannya. Memberi salam. "Tuan."

Madara mengangguk. Menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari tangan kanannya. Kepercayaannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya. Setia dengannya.

"Sabaku Gaara telah ditemukan tewas di dalam apartemen miliknya sekitar pukul dua dinihari. Di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka tusukan pisau."

Madara membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menggeleng tak percaya. "Siapa yang membunuh bocah merah itu?" Suaranya terdengar naik satu oktaf. Yamato terdiam. Menunggu sang majikan agar lebih tenang. Ia menghela napas dan menjawab samar-samar. Membuat Madara menelan ludahnya kasar dan menahan napas panjang.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura menatap makanan itu tak bernapsu. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian pemukulan terhadap dirinya berlalu. Luka di pelipisnya sudah tampak membaik dan beberapa luka lain di tubuhnya sudah mulai menghilang.

Ia memandang kosong pada nasi goreng hangat yang dibuatkan untuknya dan Sasuke—yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis satu ketika sang istri tak memakan sarapan paginya. Kedua tangannya terpaut membentuk satu genggaman dengan dagu yang ditaruh di atasnya. Sasuke menatap objek di depannya tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke malas. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk makanan itu. Tidak berniat memakannya. Napsu makannya sudah hilang. Menguap bersama udara pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis satu saat Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Ia menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Makan."

"Tidak bernapsu."

"Kau harus makan."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku. Aku kehilangan napsu makanku sejak kemarin. Dan itu karena kau," ketusnya. Sakura meminum air putih di samping piring putih miliknya. Meneguknya hingga menjadi setengah gelas terisi.

"Perjanjian bodoh yang seharusnya tak menjadi beban."

Sakura menatap mata itu tajam sambil mendengus. Ia melemparkan tatapan tak bersahabatnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. "Perjanjian itu berarti untukku. Oh, bagaimana jika kau menolaknya tapi aku akan tetap melaksanakannya? Kedengarannya itu menarik," Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan tak bersalahnya sambil memandang wajah itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Sakura melengkungkan bibir tipisnya ke bawah. Sasuke lagi-lagi ingin berdebat dengannya. "Aku yang berkuasa di sini. Kau harus mengikuti aturanku."

Sakura mengibaskan lengan kirinya ke udara. "Kau juga harus mengikuti aturanku, Tuan. Aku juga punya aturan di sini."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sekilas dan berhasil membuat Sakura menyeringai di sana. Sial.

"Aku ingin perjanjian itu disepakati bersama, Sasuke. Kau tentu tahu, kita menikah bukan karena dasar cinta. Hanya karena terpaksa. Aku tidak tahu benang merah apa yang menarikku hingga sampai di sini. Takdir yang membawaku, tapi aku sekuat tenaga akan menentangnya."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat membentuk satu garis lurus. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi dingin. Sakura menyadari perubahan tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya cepat dan tersenyum tipis. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menegang.

"Jika aku tak melanggar perjanjian bodohmu itu, kau tetap di sini?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pertanyaan itu terlontar jelas dari bibir suaminya. Ia tak pernah ingin mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak ingin.

Sasuke mendengus mendapat respon dari gadis di depannya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai tipis yang tak terlihat. "Bukan begitu, Nyoya? Di sana terucap jika salah satu pasangan membuat kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan, mereka bisa meninggalkannya."

Sakura menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku setuju."

Sakura merasa kepalanya terpukul benda tajam dengan keras. Ia mendengus mendapat respon kemenangan dari sang suami di sana.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat kau meninggalkanku." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu sekali lagi dan tersenyum menang.

Sakura melempar punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia memandang wajah tampan yang sedang menyeringai itu tajam. "Sial, permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan sekarang?" Napasnya bergerak kasar. Jelas terlihat ia menahan emosi di sana.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tak ada."

"Dan di perjanjian itu juga ada kalau di antara kita tidak ada yang saling jatuh cinta. Kau paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Oh, baiklah. Jika kau berjanji seperti itu. Mungkin aku yang akan berbuat kesalahan fatal hingga kau merasa jijik padaku setelah itu meninggalkanku. Selesai." Sakura memutuskan final. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menang.

Sasuke menyeringai di sana. Membuat senyum yang berkembang itu perlahan hilang.

"Terserah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Apapun kesalahanmu."

Sakura mendengus. Ia berdiri dan menatap wajah itu marah. "Oh, jelaskan padaku lelucon apa ini? Konyol. Aku yang membuat aturan itu. Kau tak berhak merubahnya!"

Sasuke masih diam terduduk. Tak lama ia bangkit dan berdiri. Menatap tubuh mungil di depannya lekat. "Kau lupa satu hal, aku yang berkuasa di sini. Di rumah ini. Jadi, jika kau tak setuju sebaiknya lupakan perjanjian bodoh itu atau kau mematuhiku dengan perjanjian yang ku setujui. Masalah selesai."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri terpaku di sana. Ia melangkah dan mendekati pintu utama. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menoleh. Menatap Sakura yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu menuju tempat kerja barumu."

.

.

Sakura memandang hamparan jalan luas dari dalam jendela kaca mobil yang di naikinya. Sesekali ia menghela napas kasar dan menghirupnya kasar pula. Ia tak berniat—tak ingin menoleh pada sang suami yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang. Tidak ada percakapan sebagai suami istri di sana. Hanya keheningan yang menemani.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Sakura menoleh. Mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kau pulang dengan luka-luka. Siapa yang berani memukulmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak lihat wajahnya. Ia memakai topeng. Ada sekitar empat orang di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat jelas, " Jeda sejenak."Tenang saja, aku berhasil melawan mereka dan berhasil kabur. Walaupun tubuh dan wajahku harus mengalami pukulan keras."

"Kau kuat."

Sakura mengangguk bangga. "Memang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencoba sejauh mana kekuatanku untuk memukul seseorang. Dan sasaran itu adalah kau."

Sasuke mendengus geli di sana. Ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya sesekali sambil memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir. "Hn. Silahkan. Aku menunggu itu."

Sakura mencibir kesal dan kembali menatap jalanan luas.

"Rumah sakit Yamanaka itu milikmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Dan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, kau. Aku tak ingin memiliknya. Kembalikan pada Ino. Ia membutuhkan rumah sakit itu."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Yamanaka lebih menyukai hal berbau _fashion_ ketimbang rumah sakit."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!"

"Oh, ya? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangnya?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang masih sibuk memandang jalan di depannya. "Banyak hal."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak ingin membalas perkataan sang istri di sampingnya. Mobil mewah itu melaju cepat. Menembus kemacetan yang sempat menghalangi perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu terhenti di depan pintu utama rumah sakit. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap pintu itu sekilas. Lalu, menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Tenten akan menjemputmu jam empat. Tak ada bantahan."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih kau mau mengantarku." Sakura keluar dan mengangguk saat mobil mewah itu melesat melaluinya. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan melangkah ke dalam. Menuju pekerjaan barunya.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Berdering keras dengan nama panggilan masuk sang asisten di sana. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel hitam itu pada telinganya.

"_Karin ada di sana, Tuan."_

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Aku tahu. Buat ini semakin menarik, Kakashi. Kita lihat sejauh mana Karin bisa melakukannya. Biarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan."

Suara Kakashi tercekat di sana.

"Hn. Awasi dia."

Sasuke menutup telepon itu sepihak. Ia melempar ponsel hitamnya kasar dan kembali memfokuskan diri menyetir. Melupakan berbagai pertanyaan yang mulai perlahan masuk menganggu pikiran logisnya.

.

.

Berita kematian Gaara menyebar hingga menjadi berita terhangat yang dibicarakan masyarakat kota. Menjadi topik nomor satu yang diangkat di berbagai media massa.

Sasuke melempar koran itu malas saat terpampang jelas foto pemuda berambut merah itu di halaman awal.

Kakashi memandang sang majikan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sasuke sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam di sana.

"Tuan Madara sudah tahu hal ini."

Sasuke membuka tangannya dan menampilkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan kelam secara bersamaan.

"Setidaknya ia kalah satu langkah dariku." Sasuke melirik ponsel hitamnya sekilas saat panggilan masuk dari Shion tertera di sana. Ia mengabaikannya dan berdiri memandang pusat kota dari atas gedungnya.

"Kakek akan menanggung semuanya? Itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu, bukan?" Sasuke menebak pemikiran Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam tak bergeming. Ia memandang sinis pria yang berbeda umur dengannya dengan remeh.

"Aku akan menanggung semuanya," Sasuke berkata cepat saat menyadari raut wajah Kakashi yang berubah. "Resikonya akan berat, memang."

Sasuke menghela napas dan pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang terlihat sedih di sana. Ia memandang pintu cokelat itu dalam-dalam saat sosok itu menghilang. Kakashi menunduk. Memandang kosong lantai bawah ruangan milik Sasuke.

"Dosa apa lagi yang harus ditanggung anak ini, Tuhan."

.

.

Sakura memandang jam dinding berwarna biru muda yang terpasang di atas jendela ruangan kerja miliknya. Hari pertama bekerja membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia mendapat perlakuan baik dan menyenangkan dari para pegawai di sini. Dan anak-anak yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Ino juga senang melihatnya. Ia merasa nyaman. Banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia di sini.

Pikirannya kembali terlintas mengenai Karin. Hari ini ia tak melihat dimana wanita itu berada. Sakura tak berusaha mencarinya. Jika ia mencarinya, Karin akan menghindarinya dan berlari menjauh. Usahanya akan sia-sia. Ia akan memberikan waktu pada Karin sampai ia bisa berbicara dan tak berlari menjauh saat Sakura datang mendekat.

Jam sudah bergerak menuju pukul empat sore. Sakura segera bersiap dan merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya. Tenten akan menjemputnya.

Sakura melangkah, menutup pintu putih di belakangnya pelan. Ia tersenyum saat suster lain menyapanya ramah. Ia segera melangkah. Melewati beberapa pasien yang sedang duduk ditemani oleh suster yang bertugas. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana. Menjemputnya.

Sasuke memandang datar saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah penuh heran dari gadis itu. Beginikah responnya saat suaminya menjemput sang istri dari pekerjaannya?

"Kemana Tenten?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terdiam dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Sasuke sangat aneh hari ini.

Sakura memilih untuk tak peduli. Ia mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke membuka mobil miliknya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hari ini ada pesta perusahaan milik Uzumaki Naruto. Kita diundang datang ke sana."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap wajah itu lekat. "Di mana?"

"Amegakure."

Sakura terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. "Itu jauh, Sasuke. Kita bisa ke sana dalam waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat jam."

Sasuke memegang kemudi mobil erat. Dan kemudian mobil mewah itu melesat jauh meninggalkan halaman parkir rumah sakit.

"Tidak jika kita menggunakan jet pribadi."

"Oh, ya. Milik siapa? Apakah kau akan meminjamnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Milikku."

Sakura menahan napasnya sebentar. Ia memandang wajah tampan itu dari samping dalam. Sasuke sangat kaya. Melebihi apapun. Astaga, Sakura. Kau tak ada apa-apanya.

"Oh. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku berapa banyak jet pribadi yang kau punya beserta kekayaan melimpahmu?" desis Sakura.

"Kau ingin memerasku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum manis. Terlihat berbeda di mata Sasuke saat ia melirik istrinya. Ia tahu, Sakura sedang menyindirnya.

"Tentu. Harusnya aku meminta uangmu dan membelanjakannya untuk kebutuhan pribadiku. Seperti membeli baju mahal dan perhiasan mewah. Lalu, bersenang-senang. Melupakan suami menyebalkan sepertimu. Orang kaya sombong dan menyebalkan."

Sasuke tertawa rendah dan pelan. Membuat Sakura terdiam di sampingnya. "Hn. Itu terlihat menyakitkan untukku."

Sakura membuang napasnya kasar. Ia menatap tajam sang suami yang masih sibuk menyetir. "Tidak. Aku tak peduli dengan uang, jet atau apapun yang kau milikki. Itu milikmu. Aku tak pernah ingin tahu. Aku juga tak peduli dengan uang yang ada di atm dan jumlah nominalnya. Uang bukan segalanya." Sakura berucap panjang lebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang luar jendela mobil.

Sasuke meliriknya. Mendapati Sakura dengan wajah sedih di sana.

"Aku tak ingin ikut, Sasuke. Kau bisa pergi sendiri ke sana. Kau bisa mengajak Shion," Sakura tersenyum di akhir kalimat dan kembali memandang luar jendela.

"Hentikan mulut pintarmu, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar itu keluar dari bibirmu. Tak ada bantahan. Aku mengajakmu bukan Shion."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke menarik napas. "Mereka tahu kau istriku, bukan Shion. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat hal ini." Sasuke bergumam tajam dan menatap Sakura dingin saat gadis itu menatapnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali keheningan menjadi teman utama di dalam mobil mewah ini.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan punggung lelahnya pada sofa mewah berbentuk lengkungan berwarna putih yang tersedia di ruang tamu rumahnya. Mata hijaunya menutup sesaat dan terbuka saat melihat koran terbitan hari ini.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil koran tersebut. Manik hijaunya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membaca satu-persatu kata.

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

_**Sabaku Gaara telah tewas. Ia ditemukan tewas di apartemen miliknya dinihari. Pelaku pembunuhan masih menjadi target utama petugas kepolisian saat ini.**_

Sasuke melempar kertas itu ke arah lain saat dirasa Sakura menegang di baliknya. Sakura melotot tak terima pada sang suami yang menatap dingin padanya.

"Bersiaplah. Tak ada gunanya membaca koran hari ini. Keberangkatan kita dipercepat."

Sasuke berucap cepat dengan satu tarikan napas panjang. Membuat Sakura mendengus dan berdiri melangkah menjauhi sang suami yang berdiri memaku di sana.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sakura berdiri mematung di depan cermin besar sambil menatap dirinya dalam-dalam. Tak ada yang salah dengan gaun yang dikenakannya saat ini. Semua terlihat sempurna.

Pintu diketuk dan Ayame datang sambil menunduk dengan membawa sepasang sepatu kaca berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menerima sepatu pemberian Ayame.

"Dari Tuan Sasuke, Nyonya."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Ia ingin semua menjadi sempurna. Membosankan."

Ayame mengangguk setuju.

"Koper anda sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi, Nyonya."

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten yang menunduk dan berdiri selangkah di depan Ayame. Dahinya berkerut tajam. "Koper?"

"Ya. Tuan dan anda akan menginap di Amegakure selama tiga hari."

"Sial," umpatnya. "Sasuke tak pernah bilang kita akan menginap. Jangan bercanda."

Tenten menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Saya tidak bercanda."

"Tayuya akan ikut bersama anda. Sedangkan saya akan berjaga di sini. Permisi." Tenten menunduk sekali lagi dan melangkah mundur menjauhi kamar hingga sosoknya hilang dair balik pintu kamar.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di depan, Ibiki yang memegang kendali mobil. Dan di bangku belakang ada dirinya beserta suami menyebalkannya. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti sejak tadi. Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Selalu.

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan menginap." Sakura membuka percakapan sambil sesekali memegang pelipisnya yang terantuk kaca mobil pelan.

Sasuke diam. Tidak menjawab.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia menoleh malas pada Sasuke yang masih fokus pada tatapannya. "Jawab aku."

"Hn. Ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan di sana."

Sakura mengangguk, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil. Matanya berpindah. Menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau bisa menyelesaikan sendiri di sana. Tanpa harus mengajakku. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Kau libur."

Sakura menoleh cepat dengan mata memicing tajam. "Sial, kau pasti yang menyuruh atasanku untuk memberiku libur?" ia berteriak kesal.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh, terserah. Kau memang menyebalkan. Aku baru tahu ada pemilik perusahaan seperti ini. Di saat yang lain ingin karyawan mereka disiplin dengan selalu hadir tanpa absen terkecuali sakit, kau malah seperti ini."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Hn. Aku berbeda. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin."

Sakura menaikkan bahu tak peduli. Ia melirik keluar jendela saat papan besar bertuliskan Bandara Internasional Konoha terpampang jelas di sana. Ia mendesah lega. Sudah sampai.

Sakura merapikan sedikit gaunnya yang tersingkap karena posisi duduknya yang tak menentu di dalam mobil tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Tayuya membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah lebih dulu darinya. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Matanya menatap pada jet besar yang terparkir anggun di belakang bandara. Sasuke menangkap matanya saat sang istri sedang menatap kagum pada jet miliknya. Seringai bangga tercipta sesaat. Ah, Sakura tak melihatnya.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura menoleh datar pada Sasuke yang menyeringai puas di sana. Ia melirik jet tersebut dan berpindah menatap sang suami. "Jetmu lumayan. Aku menyukainya."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyuruh agar dirinya mengikuti Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sakura menguap saat kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Oh, tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak boleh tertidur. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di tempat.

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap kosong pada jalanan besar Ame dari dalam mobil. Tatapan Sasuke berbeda. Bukan tatapan khas miliknya yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada dirinya. Ia berani bertaruh, tatapan itu tatapan penyesalan dan kesakitan secara bersamaan. Tapi apa?

Sakura memandang lama sang suami. Tanpa diketahui olehnya. Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya saat dirasa Sakura menatapnya. Ia memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Decitan rem terdengar. Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang utama berwarna biru tua milik pemuda Uzumaki yang notabene adalah sahabat suaminya. Sakura menatap kagum pada interior desain rumah milik pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Dobe punya kemampuan sendiri dalam bidang ini."

Sakura mendongak menatap sang suami yang sudah berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura di sisinya.

"Ya. Dia hebat." Sakura tersenyum saat memberi pujian pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tak ayal membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hebat dan menyebalkan menjadi satu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar perkataan sinis dari Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke depan saat Sasuke menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam dengan tangan mereka menyatu.

.

.

Naruto melambai heboh ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri menjulang di depan pintu utama. Para wartawan langsung berlari ke arahnya. Memotret sepasang suami istri tersebut untuk dijadikan berita utama majalah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. CEO Uchiha Corp yang terkenal dan paling disegani lawan bisnisnya menggandeng tangan wanita yang tak diketahui namanya.

Sasuke mendengus saat pikiran konyol itu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau kalimat itu juga berada di pikiran para wartawan ini.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika kilat cahaya dari kamera menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat santai dan biasa saja. Menutupi kegugupannya. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan kekar Sasuke di sampingnya. Meminta bantuan. Oh, sayang sekali. Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Ia hanya diam saja dengan alis terangkat satu saat menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Anda siapa?"

Sakura menoleh saat salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan suara keras. Ia memandang wartawan tersebut sekilas dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatap wartawan itu dingin.

"Oh, aku?" Sakura tersenyum misterius. Membuat para wartawan yang berkumpul terdiam mendengar jawabannya. "Istrinya."

Sasuke mendengus di sana. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan pergi berlalu menjauhi para wartawan yang berdiri terpaku mendengar jawabannya. Para wartawan itu berbalik hendak mengejarnya ketika petugas keamanan dengan sigap menghadang mereka semua. Ditambah Tayuya yang menatap para wartawan itu tajam satu-persatu. Membuat mereka berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan wawancara langsung pada sepasang suami istri ini.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tinggi saat pemuda berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke di sana. Ia mendengus saat mendapat penolakan halus dari sang sahabat ravennya. Tak lama, cengiran khasnya tercetak. Ia memeluk Sakura sebentar dan memandangnya penuh binar.

"Sakura! Selamat datang!"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi Naruto yang melemparkan wajah hangat dan bersahabat padanya. Ia memeluk Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat kedua lengan mungil itu membalas pelukannya dan tertawa bersama.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, acaranya sudah dimulai, Teme. Kita bisa berkumpul dengan anggota yang lainnya," mata birunya melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang hangat di sana. "Biarkan para wanita menggosip ria di sana. Jangan menganggunya." Naruto berbisik pelan pada Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang istri yang tertawa lebar dengan Hinata bersamanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto pergi. Menjauhi para pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Sakura memandang heran saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya memutar untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak dari pasangan yang hadir di sana sedang berdansa sambil menikmati alunan musik yang diputar.

Sakura tahu. Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa.

_Well_, pemuda ini dendam padanya? Apa karena ada sesuatu lain?

Sakura menaikkan alis satu saat seringai tampan itu tercetak jelas di wajah suaminya. Entah, mengapa Sasuke bersikap aneh hari ini.

"Aku ingin berdansa."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang mulai membimbingnya perlahan. Mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun lembut di dalam ruangan.

"Ini masuk ke dalam perjanjian," ucap Sakura pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali terbuka. "Aku menyetujuinya."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata perjanjian kembali disebutkan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat jam berbunyi pukul duabelas malam terdengar semakin keras. Sakura menaruh kepalanya di bahu lebar suaminya. Menikmati acara yang diadakan Naruto dikediamannya. Malam semakin larut. Tetapi tak menyurutkan para tamu yang hadir untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sepertinya acara ini akan berlangsung hingga pagi nanti.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang saat wajah tampan sang suami mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya sedikit ketika wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Sasuke yang semakin erat. Ia bernapas keras. Berusaha menolak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat bibir tipi situ menempel pada bibir merah muda miliknya. Lama dan hangat. Sakura merasa jantungnya tak berdetak selama beberapa saat. Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Memutar kemudi untuk menghindari jalan di depannya. Sakura berada tubuhnya berada di persimpangan jalan yang siap ditabrak oleh pengguna jalan yang melintas. Dunianya terhenti.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Di depan para tamu yang memandang mereka takjub dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Matanya terbuka dengan tatapan dalam yang tak terbaca. Mata hijaunya menatap Ino dan para sahabat lainnya yang memandang mereka dengan rasa bahagia.

Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menampilkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke dengan seringai kemenangan. Ia memandang wajah cantik itu _intens_ dan tajam. Membuat Sakura memandangnya datar dengan gejolak yang tak bisa di definisikan olehnya.

"Kau milikku."

Sakura menegang di bawah pelukan Sasuke yang kian erat seiring bertambahnya malam. Membuat hawa diantara mereka berdua terlihat redup. Tak bercahaya. Sakura berusaha menggapai cahaya tersebut. Tapi gagal.

Tolong, jangan beritahu kalau dirinya gagal kali ini.

Ia harus keluar dari lingkaran kegelapan.

Ia harus.

.

.

"Sakura memutar pisau itu berlawanan arah. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas bosannya. Membuat pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa?" ketusnya.

Sasuke menggendikan bahu. Ia memegang garpu di tangan kirinya dan menunjuk piring Sakura menggunakan garpunya. "Makan."

Sakura tersenyum datar. Ia memandang piring milik suaminya yang hampir bersih karena Sasuke sudah memakannya.

"Tak lapar."

Sasuke mendengus, menaruh garpu miliknya dan menatap dalam ke mata hijau milik istrinya.

"Kau belum makan sejak semalam. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu makan?"

Sakura menaruh pisau itu perlahan. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tajam Sasuke di depannya. "Salah kau," tudingnya tajam.

"Hn. Makanlah. Aku tak ingin berdebat. Jika kau tak habiskan makanmu akan ku gunakan cara lain yang lebih kasar untuk memaksamu."

Sakura mendengus menahan marah dan mulai memakan sarapan yang di pesannya beberapa menit lalu. Restaurant di Amegakura terkenal karena pemandangannya. Pemandangan alam yang masih asri dan sejuk yang jarang dijumpai di Konoha dan tempat-tempat lain misalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sakura memakan makanannya dengan rasa kesal yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Mata kelamnya sempat menangkap saat mata hijau teduh milik sang istri meliriknya diam-diam. Oh, Sakura. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko buku."

Sakura bergumam sambil memandang wajah tampan itu datar. Sasuke hendak menggeleng sebagai jawaban saat suara itu menghentikannya.

"Kumohon. Ayolah."

Sasuke mengangguk dan memerintahkan Tayuya untuk menemaninya. Sakura pergi menuju toko buku di pusat kota. Sedangkan dirinya harus pergi menemui seseorang dan melanjutkan tugas barunya di sini selama dua hari ke depan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam toko buku yang tampak lenggang karena hari ini masik termasuk ke dalam hari kerja. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia bisa menjelajah sepuasnya di sini. Melupakan masalahnya dan membeli buku sebanyak yang ia mau.

Ia menatap pada ATM berwarna biru yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menggunakan ATM ini untuknya. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan benda ini semaunya. Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia masih punya sedikit uang yang ditabungnya beberapa tahun lalu untuk membeli buku dan perlengkapan hidupnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan. Tayuya berhenti di dekat rak. Mengawasi Sakura dari sana. Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mata hijaunya melirik pada buku bersampul kuning dengan judul yang ditulis dengan hurup besar di sana.

_**Love is Pain.**_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mendekatkan sampul buku itu ke wajahnya. Mencoba membaca tulisan kecil yang tertulis di sana.

"**Kelemahan terbesarmu adalah saat dimana kau jatuh cinta."**

Sakura menghela napasnya. Buku ini menarik. Dari sampul depannya sangat menarik untuk dibaca. Ia membalikkan buku bersampul kuning tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisan yang terdapat di sampul belakangnya.

"_**Kau tidak akan pernah menyadari kapan dan dimana kamu jatuh cinta. Ia hadir secara tiba-tiba, seperti angin yang berhembus dari belakang dan terkadang dari depan. Membawa dampak dan kesejukan yang berbeda dari masing-masing keduanya. **_

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau akan melupakan segalanya. Segala yang kau rencanakan sejak jauh sebelumnya. Mereka akan hilang. Terhempas jauh dengan rasa asing yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Menampilkan sejuta rasa yang sulit di definisikan oleh kata-kata.**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**Hanya dengan jatuh cinta kau bisa mendekatkan seseorang yang jauh untuk lebih dekat. Menjauhkan dari orang terdekat menjadi sosok asing tak dikenal hanya karena cinta. **_

_**Bahkan cinta bisa membuat musuhmu menjadi bertekuk lutut menyerah. Atas nama cinta. Mengatasnamakan pengorbanan dan perjuangan di dalamnya.**_

_**Karena cinta bisa merubah segalanya. Menjadi sesuatu yang berkilau. Kilau samar yang tak terlihat masa depannya."**_

Sakura menggenggam erat buku dengan 850 halaman tersebut erat-erat di dadanya. Ia menarik napas dalam. Melirik sekali lagi pada buku bersampul kuning itu sebelum ia kembalikan menuju tempat semula.

Kata-kata di dalam buku itu menamparnya.

_**Love can make everything changes.**_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dan berputar kencang dalam otaknya. Ia membuang napasnya kasar dan meninggalkan rak tersebut perlahan. Menjauh. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Sampai kapanpun.

_There is no true love._

Tidak ada cinta sejati di dunia ini selain orangtua pada anaknya. Selain itu? Tidak ada. Semua hanya omong kosong dan dongeng semata.

Ia tersenyum saat menghampiri Tayuya yang sedang menunggunya. Ia mengangguk. Ia butuh istirahat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah.

.

.

Sasuke memandang datar pada seseorang yang terpaut umur jauh dengannya. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain saat suara menusuk nan tajam itu membentaknya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?!"

Sasuke terdiam membisu.

"Bodoh! Kau tahu ini akan menyulitkanku, menyulitkanmu! Menyulitkan kita semua!" bentaknya.

Sasuke masih duduk terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab perkataan seseorang yang sedang berdiri marah padanya.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bertindak sejauh ini?"

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap mata kelam sosok di depannya. Tajam dan penuh emosi di sana.

"Jika aku berkata aku tak membunuh Sabaku Gaara. Apakah kau percaya?" Sasuke mendengus sinis di akhir kalimat. Ia memandang wajah tegas itu dingin. Keadaannya sedang tak baik hari ini. Dan dengan angkuhnya Madara datang. Meminta untuk menemuinya. Jadilah seperti ini, menampilkan Madara dengan wajah penuh amarah dan siap melampiaskannya pada dirinya.

Madara tertawa pelan. Menanggapi jawaban konyol cucunya. Matanya masih memandang Sasuke tajam. Rahangnya mengeras seiring respon tak berarti yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Tebakanku benar."

Sasuke berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan sang Kakek yang berdiri mematung di sana.

"Kau sudah jauh datang dari Konoha hanya untuk berbicara masalah tak penting seperti ini? Ingatlah satu hal, kau kalah dariku."

Madara menatap dalam Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Tekadku bulat sejak dulu. Menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi langkahku. Menghalangi siapapun yang berani menganggu kehidupanku. Sampai sekarang masih berlaku."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Bahkan jika kau sendiri berani melakukannya, aku tak segan-segan akan menyingkirkanmu dari hidupku."

Madara memandang amarah pada Sasuke yang menantang di depannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Bersiap menampar cucu satu-satunya yang ia punya. Bersiap melampiaskan semuanya.

"Meskipun kau yang selalu melindungiku dimanapun aku berada dan dalam keadaan apapun. Saat aku dalam bahaya. Kau selalu ada untukku." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mata kelam itu saling bertemu. Menyalurkan rasa yang tak bisa mereka ucapkan dengan kata-kata secara jelas.

"Kau boleh meminta Yamato dan semua mata-mata terbaikmu untuk menyelidiki tentang kasus Gaara. Pastikan, Yamato tak akan salah kali ini." Sasuke menyeringai di akhir kalimat sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Madara yang berdiri memaku di sana.

Madara terdiam. Ucapan Sasuke masih terekam jelas di benaknya. Kata-kata yang menancap langsung ke dalam ulu hatinya.

Sasuke sudah dewasa sekarang.

Ia bisa melakukan apa saja.

Madara menghela napas. Ia masih harus melindungi Sasuke dari apapun. Dari bahaya yang mengintai dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia tahu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dirinya. Sasuke sudah bertekad akan menyingkirkannya tapi ia tidak mampu. Madara terlalu berpengaruh baginya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Menatap tajam objek depannya. Sampai mati ia akan terus melindungi Sasuke.

Karena bagaimanapun, semua berawal dari dirinya. Madara menggeleng saat sepenggal kejadian masa lalu menghantamnya.

Sasuke menjadi iblis karena kesalahannya.

Dan Madara tak bisa membohongi hal itu. Ia selamanya akan menjadi tersangka. Tersangka karena berani mengorbankan Sasuke, cucu yang paling ia cintai sejak dulu.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram saat Kakashi dengan terburu-buru menghampirinya. Membawa berita buruk yang tak pernah di dengarnya.

"Tuan, Sasori kabur dari penjara bawah tanah di Tokyo."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis keras. Rahangnya mengetat. Menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Dan mobil Nyonya Sakura hilang ketika perjalanannya menuju apartement. Tayuya tak bisa dihubungi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mereka berdua hilang kontak. Aku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tayuya. Tapi, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa mata-mata dan pengawal kita untuk mencari Nyonya. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Kakashi merasakan punggungnya terbakar saat Sasuke berjalan melaluinya. Tanpa kata dan dengan amarah yang sedang di tahannya.

Ia bisa mendengar sama-samar suara tajam milik majikannya sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu apartement miliknya.

"Aku akan memastikan Sasori mati di tanganku dan siapa saja pelaku yang berani mencelakakan istriku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Halohaaa chapter 7 iniiii.. maaf saya update agak lama karena terkendala beberapa ujian huhu #nanges

Eh ini idenya saya dapat ketika saya denger lagunya crazy in lovenya beyonce loh hoho #gananya duhhh om greyy helepppp saya jadi kepo filmnya #kokcurcol

Romancenya bagaimana? Yaa kalau ditanya konfliknya bagaimana mulai chap depan udah berat wkwkwkwk. Antara cinta, benci, pengorbanan dan segalanya bercampur jadi satu. #lha

Okeh, bales pertanyaan yang masuk dulu yaa :3

**Q: Author-san, jujur saya msh bingung dg cerita ini.  
>Sasusaku punya masa lalu ea . . . Spt.y kelam sekali. Truz k'k.y sakura itu siapa. Msh byk hal yg membingungkan untukku . . Bza beri sdikt clue dirimu membuatku makin penasaran . . . Huhu<strong>

**A: halllooo, ini ketauan ga kakaknya siapaah? Iyaa masa lalu mereka emang seremin semua #spoilerdikit. Diantara Sakura, Shion dan Sasuke mereka bertiga punya masa lalu kok yang kelammm #spoilerlagi**

**Q:** **sakura dlu juga prnah kena msalah sama gara dan shion? ya ampun**

**A: wkwkwk ya begitulah. Nanti keungkap kok hubungan Gaara sama Sakura apa duluuu**

**Q: Oya** **kak dicerita ini sebenernya sakura tuh disayang sasuke atau gak sih kak... ?**

**A: bisa ketebak gaaa chap ini gimanaaa? Wkwk**

**Q: jangan bilang sad ending**

**A: jujur saya gasuka sad ending. Beneran. Tapi fic ini alurnya udah diatur kokk tenang aja. Gabakalan semengerikan yang kalian kiraa :3**

**Q: Nama fbnya apa?**

**A: ohyaa lagi ga buka fb sampe beberapa bulan ke depann. Kalian bisa search Ananda Putri Hassbrina ataugaa twitter nandaades kalau mau kontak aku hoho #ngarep**

**Q: alurnya udah ketebak sebenernya..**

**A: oh benarkah? Duh jadi ga seru lagi dong ya kalo udah ketebak **

Segitu dulu deh ya pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab. Saran dan review kalian sangat berarti :3

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fave, follow dan review. Saya seneng bacanya seriusssss. Jadi pengen cepat update terus hoho walaupun banyak halangannya sih XD

See you in next chap!

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama!"

Teriakan lantang dari seorang anak yang berdiri di balik pintu dapur mewah rumah bertekstur gaya khas bangsawan itu. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke atas. Menggoyangkannya perlahan. Membuat sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya menoleh dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

Anak kecil itu melangkah memasuki area dalam. Matanya berbinar cerah karena harum masakan yang tercium hingga masuk ke dalam rongga hidung terdalamnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Matanya membulat senang saat masakan itu tersaji di atas meja besar berwarna cokelat dengan corak kuno yang tergambar di kaki-kakinya. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, ia menarik bangku dan duduk. Melempar tas kecilnya sembarang arah, ia mulai mengambil sendok, menuangkan makanan itu ke atas piring miliknya.

"Diam. Jangan berani lakukan itu!"

Suara keras mengandung ancaman itu berhasil menghentikan tangan mungilnya. Ia menjatuhkan sendok mungilnya dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya memandang punggung wanita yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya nanar. Ia ingin menangis. Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap tajam langsung padanya. Tatapan yang sama sekali tak pernah diinginkannya selama ini.

Anak kecil itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam. Menautkan kedua jemari mungilnya yang gemetar. Mata itu menatap sendu pada wanita yang terpaut umur jauh darinya. Ia menarik napas. Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, menyentuh tangan wanita itu.

"Mama, aku lapar."

Dan yang di dapatinya adalah teriakan makian dengan sendok sayur yang terjatuh karena bantingan keras dari atas meja.

.

.

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya. Memori masa lalu yang ia kubur-kubur dalam harus kembali bangkit tanpa sengaja.

Ia berdiri meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu seorang diri. Meninggalkan teriakan masa lalu yang memanggil namanya samar. Berusaha memeluk tubuhnya untuk kembali bergelut dalam kubangan luka dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>We should love, not fall in love. Because everything that falls, gets broken."<em>

—_Taylor Swift_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring ke kanan. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan hingga uap karbondioksida menempel pada cermin di depannya.

Ia mengusap uap itu perlahan. Menampilkan dirinya yang nampak lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Dokter sudah memperbolehkan dirinya pulang. Kondisinya makin membaik dari hari ke hari.

Oh, abaikan perlakuannya pada gadis berambut merah muda beberapa hari lalu. Ia memang tidak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Belum. Ia tak ingin Sakura terluka karena kebenaran yang akan ia lontarkan. Sahabat barunya akan menderita jika mengetahui siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

Dirinya menebak, Sakura punya cinta yang dalam untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ia sendiri ragu dengan pendapatnya. Selama ia bekerja untuk Sasuke, dirinya tak pernah melihat Sasuke berkencan dengan Sakura. Entah pergi bersama atau sekedar makan malam.

Alisnya berkerut membentuk lengkungan dalam. Matanya menatap lantai putih bersih yang dipijaknya.

"Pasti ada yang salah disini."

Hatinya berteriak membenarkan ucapannya. Ia menggeleng kuat. Menepis semua pikiran negatif yang mulai merasuki pikiran sehatnya.

Tidak. Mereka menikah karena dasar cinta. Bukan karena paksaan.

Karin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali bagai sebuah mantra yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Tetap, itu tidak berhasil. Ia semakin ragu dengan semuanya.

Semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Semua yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya berhasil membuat pikirannya kembali goyah.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu disini."

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia harus menyelidikinya. Ia harus mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang ada dibalik pernikahan mereka yang mendadak dilaksanakan padahal sebelumnya tak ada ikatan diantara mereka?

Sebelum semuanya terlambat ia harus beraksi. Menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah dianggap teman olehnya. Menyelamatkan semua yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas dendam perbuatan Sasuke padanya.

Karin menarik napas dalam. Tersenyum samar. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan yang sempat menjadi ruangannya selama ia berada di sini.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mata merahnya menatap pada wanita berambut perak yang berdiri angkuh tak jauh darinya. Ia membuang napas kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengabaikan wanita yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Halo, Karin. Aku senang kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

Suara lembut namun penuh penekanan itu berhasil menusuk indra pendengarannya. Karin berhenti tepat di samping tubuh mungil wanita itu. Ia terdiam. Menunggu respon selanjutnya dari wanita yang sama sekali tak ingin ditemuinya.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan senyum manis yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Bisa kita bicara? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbincang denganmu," wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata beningnya memutari lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apa kau bersedia? Kurasa kondisimu sudah lebih baik."

Karin terdiam. Ia tidak memberikan respon apapun yang berarti. Mata merahnya sedikit melirik ke arah wanita itu, lalu kembali fokus ke depan. "Untuk apa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Masih dengan senyum yang sama. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan memutari tubuh Karin yang terdiam. "Aku ingin membicarakan masalahmu dengan Sasuke." Wanita itu berdiri di depan tubuhnya. Mata beningnya berubah menusuk tajam. Hawa di sekitar mereka berubah lebih panas.

Wanita itu menarik napas dan membuangnya. "Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Karin mendengus meremehkan. "Oh, benarkah, Shion? Memang apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Shion tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan milik Karin di depannya.

"Sasuke memecatmu," Karin tercekat mendengar gumaman Shion di depannya. "Aku ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi sahabatku."

Karin menepis tangan mungil itu kasar.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku tidak berminat."

Shion terdiam. Ia memandang Karin datar dengan tatapan dingin miliknya. "Hidupmu akan hancur jika terus berada di dekat Sasuke. Percayalah, ini tawaran terbaik untukmu."

"Aku tak peduli."

Shion menggeram marah. "Dan kau berharap Madara akan menolongmu lagi, begitu? Jangan mimpi! Ia bukan pahlawan berkuda putih yang akan membantumu terus-menerus jika kau dalam kesulitan," napasnya terdengar keras. Amarahnya berkobar di dalam dirinya. "Ia mementingkan Sakura saat ini. Keselamatanmu akan di nomor duakan olehnya." Sindirnya tajam.

Karin menatap mata bening itu tak kalah tajamnya. Ia tersenyum miring. Mengejek. "Aku bukanlah anak manja yang akan berlindung di belakang tubuh orang lain lagi, Shion," Karin tersenyum menang. "Ingatkan aku satu hal lagi, aku tidak berminat untuk bergabung denganmu."

"Kau tahu? Kau hanya serangga penganggu antara hubungan kami berdua. Aku tahu, Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau dulu pernah mencintainya melebihi hidupmu sendiri."

Karin terpaku di sana. Matanya memicing tajam menatap Shion yang memasang seringai kemenangan.

"Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jatuh telak dalam pesonaku. Kau dibuangnya. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkanmu dan menghancurkanmu demi aku. Itu sangat miris." Shion tertawa lebar di akhir kalimat.

Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menetralisir amarah yang mulai terkumpul perlahan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku, apalagi yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menyingkirkanmu kali ini, hm? Ku dengar kau sudah mulai berani menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau jaga baik-baik pada Sakura saat acara pernikahan. Apa aku salah dalam mengatakannya, Karin?"

Karin terengah-engah menahan amarah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi kali ini. Tangannya bergerak menampar wajah Shion yang membeku di sana akibat tamparan kerasnya. Pipi putihnya memerah. Karin tersenyum bangga saat Shion menatap tak kalah membunuh padanya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk hal ini. Sakura harus tahu semuanya. Siapa Sasuke, siapa kau dan siapa aku. Kau tahu? Kau tidak lebih dari sampah busuk yang mengganggu pemandangan dan kau sudah berani masuk ke dalam pernikahan mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Shion. Aku bisa menebak, caramu lebih kasar dan menyakitkan saat kau akan berlawanan dengan Sakura ketimbang denganku. Cukup sudah kau dan Sasuke menghancurkan hidupku," Karin berkata dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Ia memandang tubuh Shion yang berdiri tegak di depannya. "Jika kau menginginkanku bergabung untuk menghancurkan Sakura. Aku tidak akan mau."

Karin melangkah melewati Shion yang berdiri terdiam. Hanya beberapa langkah jauh dari tubuh Shion di sana. Suaranya tercekat. Matanya membulat. Ia mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan wanita itu di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau dan aku bergabung untuk menghancurkan Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari pintu kaca apartemen miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari menuju parkiran mobil dan mulai mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya keluar halaman.

Sakura sedang dalam bahaya.

Siapa lagi yang berani melakukannya? Sasori? Tidak. Sasori tidak akan berani melakukan hal sejauh itu.

Ia membanting setir ke kanan saat ada mobil lain yang menyenggol mobilnya. Sial. Ia hampir saja mati di sini jika ia tidak berhati-hati dalam mengemudi. Ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya saat berdering keras dari balik saku celananya. Nama Kakashi tertera di sana. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel mungil itu ke telinganya.

"_Tuan, Nyonya sudah di temukan. Ia berada di ujung kota Amegakure. Keadaannya baik-baik saja."_

Sasuke bergumam tak jelas di balik telepon sebelum menutupnya. Ia memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju ujung kota Ame. Menyusul Kakashi di sana.

.

.

Sasuke mendekatkan mobilnya hingga berada di samping mobil hitam milik Kakashi. Matanya memicing saat melihat beberapa dari polisi setempat dan pengawalnya di sana. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan pergi keluar. Melihat keadaan.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Mata hitamnya melirik mobil miliknya yang ia berikan pada Tayuya untuk mengawal Sakura pergi.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Kakashi mengangguk sekilas pada polisi berambut cokelat itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan sang majikan yang terlihat tak sabar di sana.

"Nyonya baik-baik saja. Ia ada di seberang jalan, Tuan. Tayuya menemaninya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga mata kelamnya menatap objek yang sedang dicarinya. Sakura sedang duduk di bangku putih panjang sambil menunduk. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ada perampok bersenjata tajam yang menghadang mobil Tayuya saat perjalanannya menuju apartemen," Sasuke menatap pada Asuma yang sedang menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. "Perampok itu berjumlah lima orang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa pistol dan pisau yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan Nyonya saat itu."

"Tapi kami sudah berhasil melacaknya dengan GPS yang terpasang di dalam ponsel milik Tayuya. Ponselnya memang tak dapat dihubungi, tetapi sinyal GPS miliknya masih aktif. Dan kami langsung mengejarnya sebelum semua terlambat."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Hn. Bagaimana dengan perampoknya?"

"Mereka sudah ditangkap pihak berwajib. Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Tapi menurut pihak kepolisian, salah satu dari mereka ada yang melukai Nyonya." Kakashi menjawabnya dengan nada hati-hati.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Kakashi menggeleng tak tahu. "Lebih baik tanyakan pada Nyonya jika keadaannya sudah membaik," mata kelamnya mengikuti arus pandang Sasuke yang memandang Sakura di sana. "Nyonya masih sedikit terpukul atas kejadian tadi. Tapi syukurlah ia tak apa. Tayuya selalu bersamanya."

"Hn. Kerja bagus." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas pada Kakashi yang menunduk padanya dan berjalan pergi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke seberang jalan. Mendekati Sakura yang tak tahu mengenai keberadaannya.

Tayuya menunduk saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Ia segera berjalan mundur dan pergi untuk bergabung pada Kakashi dan Asuma di sana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang berdiri menggantikan posisi Tayuya.

"Pulang?"

Suara khas yang sangat dikenalnya berhasil membuat kepala merah mudanya mendongak. Ia mengangguk lemah. Kakinya masih terasa lemas karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kokohnya untuk membantu sang istri. Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengangkat alis satu saat mendengar jawaban dari sang istri. Tak mau ambil pusing ia kembali menarik tangannya dan menunggu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Sakura berdiri perlahan dengan lengannya memegang erat sisi bangku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat kakinya terasa sakit ketika ia melangkah. Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya. Mendapati sang istri yang berjalan dengan jarak cukup jauh darinya. Ia menghela napas bosan dan memutar balik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Keras kepala."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya sebelum tubuh kekar itu berbalik dan menampilkan punggung lebar miliknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Sakura hendak bertanya sesuatu sebelum suara menyebalkan itu menginterupsinya.

"Naiklah. Kakimu sakit karena terluka."

Sakura menarik napas dalam. Oh, Tuhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia digendong oleh laki-laki yang notabene adalah suaminya sendiri. Selama ia hidup, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki. Termasuk sang kakak. Ah lagi, memori itu mulai merasuki pikiran warasnya.

.

.

Sakura memakai sabuk pengamannya saat Sasuke menurunkannya di kursi mobil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ketika Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan mobilnya beserta Kakashi di sana.

Ia tersenyum saat Tayuya melambaikan tangan padanya. Kemudian tubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik gedung besar pembatas antara jalan besar dan rumah penduduk di dalamnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu. Sakura memilih berkutat dengan pikirannya dan menatap kosong pada jalan besar Ame dari dalam mobil. Mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang mulai masuk memenuhi rongga di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

Sakura menoleh ketika suara berat nan dalam itu bertanya padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melirik kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat membiru dengan perban kecil yang menutupi lukanya.

"Perampok itu menyerangku. Aku hanya berusaha melindungi diri sendiri."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan besar di depannya. Tangannya masih setia memegang kendali mobil.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Mereka semua memakai topeng dan jubah. Aku tak tahu darimana mereka datang. Yang aku tahu kalau Tayuya sudah diseret keluar dari dalam mobil dan hampir dibunuh sebelum Kakashi datang."

"Aku menolongnya. Dan salah satu dari mereka memukul kakiku hingga terluka. Tayuya memang memberontak dan melawan mereka. Tapi kau harus tahu, kekuatan wanita akan kalah jika dibanding laki-laki. Mereka berjumlah empat orang sedangkan ia sendiri."

Sasuke melirik pada Sakura yang menatap padanya. "Hn."

"Jangan marah pada Tayuya, Sasuke. Ia tidak salah. Semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengizinkanku pergi ke toko buku tadi pagi jika akan berakhir seperti ini." Suara Sakura terlihat menyesal di sana.

Sasuke menoleh padanya dan menatap mata hijau itu dalam saat mobil hitam miliknya berhenti di halaman parkir apartemen miliknya. Keheningan kembali melanda.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam saat mata kelam itu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mata yang berhasil membuat para wanita di luar sana bertekuk lutut dan rela menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya demi lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya ini. Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Hawa di sekitar mereka sudah berubah menjadi panas. Mesin mobil sudah dimatikan dan membuat AC yang terpasang di dalam mobil terhenti karena mesin mobil yang dimatikan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tatapan mata yang tak bisa diterimanya. Banyak luka yang diciptakan saat ada tatapan mata tajam yang menatapnya sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Tatapan mata yang mengintainya. Menjadi dalang dimana semua ketakutannya berawal. Sampai sekarang mimpi buruk itu masih setia mengganggunya. Mengusik ketenangan dan segalanya.

Sakura memiliki trauma mendalam pada tatapan mata yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan tajam bersamaan. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata seseorang. Siapapun itu, baik Sasuke, Tayuya, bahkan Tenten dan Ayame pun tak bisa. Bahkan, Ino yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Entahlah, banyak hal yang terjadi dan ia belum bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Tayuya lemah."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke saat bibir tipis milik lelaki itu bergumam rendah dan penekanan di kalimatnya. Sasuke baru saja mengejek pengawal kepercayaannya sendiri.

"Mulut jahatmu tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada pengawal pribadimu sendiri." Sinis Sakura.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk seringai yang membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya cepat dan membuka pintu mobil mewah itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam mobil dengan suami menyebalkannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Jangan memarahi Tayuya karena kejadian hari ini atau aku yang akan melakukan sesuatu padamu. Lihat nanti." Sakura pergi dengan membanting pintu mobil mewah itu kasar. Langkahnya tertatih karena luka di kakinya masih belum membaik. Ia berjalan melalui bagian depan mobil mewah itu dan menoleh ke belakang saat mata kelam itu menatapnya dari dalam mobil. Ia mendengus dan berbalik. Melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Ia menatap punggung mungil itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Mata kelamnya menatap kosong pada bangku mobil yang menjadi tempat sang istri duduk di sana. Lama dan dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatku seperti ini…"

Gumaman rendah itu terdengar samar di dalam mobil hitam miliknya. Ia keluar, menyusul Sakura yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

Ruangan besar itu terlihat hening dengan beberapa orang yang mengisi di dalamnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap kosong pada gelas berkaki yang masih tersisa sedikit dari _wine_ yang di pesannya.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Sasuke di sini."

Suara berat dari lelaki berambut klimis itu berhasil membuat semua yang hadir di sana menoleh padanya. Tak terkecuali wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Whooo, kalian. Tenanglah. Ini masih pendapatku."

Shikamaru berdeham. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

"Kau tidak lihat kemarin bagaimana saat Sasuke dan Sakura berdansa pada acara milik Naruto. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sembunyikan dari kita," Sai menggendingkan bahunya acuh. "Apapun itu, tidak menjadi urusan kita." Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk mengambil gelas kaca yang terisi penuh oleh minuman yang dipesannya.

Shikamaru memandang Sai dengan pandangan penuh arti. Begitu juga Naruto yang berada di sisinya.

Ino menghela napas pelan. Ia menepuk bahu kekasihnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis. "Sudahlah sayang, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya pada seorang wanita."

Sai mengangkat alis satu. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Shion sebelum bersama Sakura."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Mata birunya memutar meminta jawaban dari beberapa sahabat kekasihnya yang hadir bersamanya. Shikamaru dan Naruto terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana mereka semua berkumpul saling bertukar cerita saat ada waktu luang di sela kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sai sudah kembali dari pamerannya, Shikamaru sudah selesai dengan misinya menyelidiki mata-mata dari Negara lain yang berusaha mencari kelemahan Negaranya. Dan Naruto berhasil mengembangkan bisnisnya untuk menjelajahi bidang transportasi. Semua berkumpul kecuali Sasuke yang tak hadir. Lelaki itu absen karena ada kepentingan lain yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya dan mereka semua memakluminya. Mengingat, seperti apa sibuknya lelaki itu.

"Shion?!"

Suara Ino berubah menjadi teriakan kaget yang melengking keras dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh sahabatnya. Ia berdeham menutupi rasa terkejut dan menatap penuh tanya pada kekasihnya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Suaranya berubah menjadi penekanan di setiap katanya. Sai menoleh dan menatap wajah cantik itu sebentar lalu, kembali fokus pada gelas kaca yang digenggamnya.

"Shion dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang sudah terjalin cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama, yang kutahu mereka bertunangan sudah hampir empat tahun lamanya."

"Kau bercanda." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia menggenggam gelas berkaki tinggi miliknya yang sudah tandas isinya dengan tatapan menusuk dan kembali menatap kekasihnya yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Jelaskan padaku, Naruto! Kenapa Sasuke bisa bersama Shion? Dan Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?!"

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan. Ia melempar punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna biru tua itu kasar. Mata biru Ino membakar tubuhnya. Wanita ini juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia menjadi kekasih Sai dan perusahaan diantara mereka yang membuat hubungannya dengan Ino semakin erat terjalin.

"Kau tak harus tahu banyak, Ino. Ini rahasia antara kami." Shikamaru menyela dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut pirang itu pelan. Naruto mendongak. Menatap Shikamaru dalam lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ku pikir dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura kita tidak perlu mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi. Itu sudah di luar kendali kita. Sasuke punya urusan sendiri dengan hidupnya." Naruto memasang wajah serius dengan dagu ditopang di atas kepalan tangannya.

"Apa yang harus kalian rahasiakan dariku? Kupikir kita teman. Selama ini kita selalu berbagi keluh kesah bersama. Mengapa hanya karena Sasuke kalian bisa seperti ini?"

Sai menggeleng cepat. "Bukan seperti itu," ia mendorong gelas itu menjauh dari jemarinya dan menatap dalam Ino. "Ada sesuatu yang sangat rahasia hingga kami tidak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun. Termasuk dirimu."

Ino menghela napas kasar dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang terdiam di sana. "Oke baiklah. Terserah. Aku tak peduli dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya berhutang budi karena dia menolongku saat Gaara akan menghancurkanku."

"Gaara?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Sabaku Gaara."

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Apakah Sasuke sudah menyingkirkannya?"

Sai memutar matanya. Mengingat sesuatu yang masih terlihat samar dalam otaknya. "Berita yang kudengar, Gaara tewas di apartemen pribadinya karena luka tusukan. Pelaku masih buron."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Kali ini, Kakek Madara kalah selangkah dari Sasuke," ia menatap pada Sai lalu kembali pada Ino. "Kalian berdua pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Sasuke punya sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita ceritakan pada siapapun."

"Bahkan sampai sekarang kami bertiga tidak ada yang bisa mengenali bagaimana ia sebenarnya, Ino. Ia terlihat semu di mata kami. Ia nyata, tapi sisi lainnya tak bisa terlihat." Timpal Naruto. Mata birunya terlihat redup sekilas sebelum kembali cerah. Menutupi semuanya. Ino tahu hal ini.

"Aku mengalah," Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuat Sai yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum tipis. "Ku peringatkan pada kalian semua, jika terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku, Sakura, aku tak segan-segan menghabisi Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang ku bisa untuk membunuhnya. Kebenaran ini membuatku terpukul. Kalian tahu betapa jahatnya Shion pada Sakura sejak dulu dan ternyata ia adalah wanita yang pernah dicintai, Sasuke. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar Ino yang berbicara tajam di sana.

"Ku rasa cukup. Aku harus kembali. Kalau Sai ingin di sini, tak apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri," Sai menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya yang membuat Ino tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menelepon supir pribadiku di sini. Kau tenang saja." Ino berdiri dan mencium pipi kekasihnya cepat. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keheningan dalam.

"Yamanaka bisa berubah menjadi iblis jika sesuatu yang disayanginya disentuh oleh musuhnya." Sai bergumam.

"Kita semua tahu bagaimana Ino dengan sisi empati yang sangat besar dalam dirinya," Shikamaru menghela napas perlahan. "Kali ini Shion akan kalah telak dari Sakura. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa ia akan membela wanita itu habis-habisan?"

Shikamaru dan Sai secara bersamaan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis pada mereka berdua. "Kita ikuti sampai kemana Sasuke beraksi. Setelah itu, kita lakukan tindakan yang kita bisa untuk membantunya. Sasuke tidak akan mudah jatuh kali ini. Gaara sudah berhasil disingkirkan. Kita lihat siapa selanjutnya yang menjadi korbannya."

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama sang suami ketika suara bel berbunyi mengusik kegiatannya. Mata hijaunya terkejut sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Ia mendengus dan menatap selidik ke arah wanita berambut perak yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan untuknya.

"Halo, Sakura. Senang bertemu lagi," masih memasang senyum yang sama, mata beningnya melirik ke ruangan besar yang tersembunyi dari balik punggung mungil Sakura. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Sakura hendak mengeluarkan jawaban sebelum ada sosok lain yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menatap Shion dan Sasuke secara bergantian dan menggendikan bahu acuh.

"Jika kalian ingin diberi privasi berdua, silakan. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Sakura tersenyum datar dan berbalik meninggalkan Shion dan Sasuke yang berdiri saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh ke depan jika tidak ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya. Sasuke merentangkan lengan kirinya untuk mencegah dirinya pergi. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam sang suami yang dibalas tatapan datar khas miliknya. Ia melirik Shion yang memandang datar dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia berdeham dan melepas lengan kokoh yang melilit pinggangnya perlahan dan mulai menjauh.

"Tetap di sini. Sudah seharusnya kau tahu sesuatu."

Suara tajam itu berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Shion sedang tersenyum manis tetapi menakutkan ke arahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi lebarnya tak mengerti.

"Kau mulai menyulut api padaku, Sasuke. Baiklah. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang di sini." Suara Shion terdengar tajam di sana. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat santai masih dengan menatap Sakura dalam.

Sakura memandang sang suami dan Shion secara bergantian. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis tapi menyiratkan sesuatu. "Aku tak ingin tahu apapun. Silakan berbicara sepuas kalian. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Termasuk kau, Shion." Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Shion yang masih menatapnya tak bersahabat. Huh, Shion mulai menabuh gendang peperangan rupanya. Sakura akan mengikutinya.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku."

Suara Shion terdengar dalam dan sendu di sana. Mata beningnya terlihat mengandung bulir-bulir air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu pula yang akan kau dapatkan. Kau kelewat batas dan aturan."

Shion tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sudah ditebaknya jauh dari sebelumnya. Sasuke marah padanya.

"Masih sama. Lelaki dengan penuh kontrol dan banyak aturan," ia menghembuskan napas bosan. "Tak biasanya kau marah padaku karena hal sepele. Kau tahu, bukan? Kalau kita sama-sama menjebak Gaara. Kau dan aku." Shion menggenggam jemari kokoh itu erat dengan bibir yang mulai tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hn. Kau punya hubungan gelap dengan Gaara di belakangku sejak lama."

"Itu hanya untuk memancingnya. Kau tahu dari dulu Sabaku selalu menghalangi rencanamu. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Gaara benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku hingga seperti ini."

"Hn."

Shion melepas genggamannya dan berubah pandangan menjadi tajam menatap Sasuke di depannya. "Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

Sasuke menatap mata bening itu dalam. Tak ada jawaban berarti. Jam di dalam ruangan berbunyi dari menit ke menit. Tetap saja, keheningan yang mendominasi. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dari rasa penasaran hingga menjadi jatuh cinta. Apakah kau benar-benar merasakannya? Oh, pesona Shion harus kalah dari gadis berambut menjijikkan itu yang selalu memasang wajah sok polos dan galak secara bersamaan."

Rahang Sasuke mengetat di sana. "Diam."

Shion terdiam mendengar suara tajam penuh penekanan dari Sasuke di sana. "Kau bilang tidak akan pernah melepasku. Kau juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Apakah itu masih berlaku?"

Sasuke memandang mata bening itu dalam. Menciptakan suasana berbeda di antara mereka berdua.

"Oh, sayang. Jangan paksa aku untuk memaksamu bercinta denganku di depan Sakura. Ini masih di apartemen milikmu. Kita bisa melakukan hal ini lain kali." Shion menggoda Sasuke dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat kata-kata tak seharusnya itu keluar dari bibir wanita di depannya. Saling melempar senyum antar satu sama lain. Lama mereka terdiam. Shion berdiri memeluk Sasuke yang masih duduk di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Sasuke mengendus rambut halus milik Shion yang menempel langsung di hidungnya. Mata kelamnya menatap ke arah depan dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di sana dengan senyum manis menawan yang ia yakin banyak memikat hati para pria di luar sana.

Sakura memandang dirinya yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Shion tanpa berniat melepasnya. Sasuke memandang sang istri dalam. Tatapan yang tak bisa terlihat oleh Shion dari balik bahunya. Sakura menggendikan bahu tak peduli dan berlalu pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dalam. Perang yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

Shion melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan itu dengan mata berbinar. Ia mencium bibir tipis Sasuke cepat dan beranjak pergi menuju pintu apartemen dengan tangan kanannya melambai ke atas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di Konoha, Sayang. Aku sangat menantikanmu kembali. Ayah merindukanmu dan segeralah bertemu dengannya. Ia beberapa kali menanyakan kabarmu dan bertanya apakah kami meributkan sesuatu," Shion tertawa kecil di sana. "Aku pergi." Dan tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik pintu putih yang tertutup rapat.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Kakashi yang sedang menunduk karena terintimidasi tatapannya.

Seringai tipis tertarik dari bibirnya. Ia memandang Kakashi yang masih menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Perang baru akan dimulai, Kakashi. Persiapkan dirimu. Sampai mana kita bisa bertahan nanti."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri membeku di sana. Melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya sampai tubuh kekarnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

.

.

"Apa?! Sasori kabur?!"

Madara berteriak pada Yamato yang memberi laporan terbaru mengenai tahanan yang bernama Sasori.

"Aku sudah mengetatkan penjagaannya. Penjara bawah tanah Tokyo tidak mudah ditembus begitu saja. Aku yakin ada orang dalam di sini. Beraninya ada yang berkhianat padaku." Madara menggeram marah. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar menahan gejolak amarah begitu pula tubuhnya. Ia menatap tajam Yamato yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura di sini sebelum mereka kembali ke Konoha. Pastikan mereka baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan tentang Sasori, kau selidiki siapa yang berani membebaskannya dan apa motif pelaku membebaskan Sasori. Aku yakin Sasuke juga sudah mengirimkan mata-mata terbaiknya untuk masalah ini."

Yamato mengangguk mematuhi perintah atasannya. "Tim kami sedang dalam proses pengejaran Sasori, Tuan."

"Kabari aku secepatnya."

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah apartemen yang ditempatinya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada di Ame. Esok pagi ia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Kembali kepada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Matanya memandang malas pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Ia hendak berbalik menuju kamar ketika suara berat itu memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan. "Apa? Aku harus bersiap-siap. Jika kau membahas masalah tadi, lupakan saja."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia berdiri memutari sofa dan berjalan mendekati sang istri yang sudah memasang wajah waspada. "Jangan mendekat!"

Sakura berteriak lantang membuat Sasuke terkejut sesaat. Ia menulikan pendengarannya sementara waktu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang istri yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kakek ingin kita menemuinya jam tujuh malam."

Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahu tak tahu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan bersiap."

"Apa aku melanggar perjanjian?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum miring yang misterius. "Perjanjian?" dan selanjutnya ia tertawa lebar. Tertawa kemenangan.

Sasuke mendengus yang semakin membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kencang. "Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kesalahan fatal apa yang kau perbuat? Bercinta dengan Shion di depanku? Itu termasuk kesalahan fatal." Sakura tersenyum sinis di akhir ucapannya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Menyeringai. "Aku mengerti," ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang mulai memasang raut wajah galak di sana. "Jika aku bercinta dengan Shion di depanmu, kau akan lari pergi dan tidak akan kembali."

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ya, bisa ya bisa tidak. Itu tergantung dengan kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat."

"Kau takkan tahu apa yang aku perbuat. Kau akan kalah."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak untuk kali ini."

"Aku tak pernah ingin tahu apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya. Dan kaitannya dengan Gaara. Semuanya. Yang kalian semua rahasiakan. Aku tak pernah ingin tahu," Sakura menarik napas dalam. "Perjanjian itu dibuat setelah kau dan Shion punya hubungan. Aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu kelemahanmu hanya Shion dan selesai. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Sasuke menatap punggung mungil itu tajam dari belakang membuat sang pemilik merasakan rasa terbakar dari balik punggungnya. Sakura mengabaikan tatapan suaminya dan terus melangkah menuju kamar.

.

.

Madara tersenyum saat tamu yang ditunggunya sejak lama—menurutnya sudah hadir di depan matanya. Beberapa pengawal bersiap untuk menyambut kehadiran mereka. Sakura tersenyum tipis menyambut sapaan hangat dari pengawal dan pelayan di rumah bangsawan khas Eropa milik Madara. Ingatkan satu hal, Madara mempunyai rumah lain selain di Konoha dan kota-kota besar lainnya. Sakura baru mengetahuinya. Pria ini ternyata juga tak kalah kaya dari Sasuke.

Madara memeluk Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Sasuke yang melihat datar mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan olehnya. Madara melepas pelukannya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus ketika Madara mulai membuka percakapan.

"Lalu, gunanya Tenten untuk mengawasi Sakura apa selain memberimu informasi mengenai kabarnya? Hentikan basa-basi ini, Kakek."

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal. Terbukti ia meninju lengan kokoh itu agak kencang sampai sang suami mendelik ke arahnya dan dibalas senyuman polos yang dibuat-buatnya. Mata teduhnya bergulir menatap Madara yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan Kakek?"

Madara tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Madara memutar mata kelamnya hingga memandang Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan malas. Oh, tolong ajarkan sopan santun pada cucu keras kepalanya ini.

"Oh, rumah yang bagus!" puji Sakura mengalihkan perhatian. Mata hijaunya menatap gelisah pada sepasang mata kelam yang saling melempar tajam satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa dan perkataan yang tak bisa mereka ungkapkan. Membuat Sakura jengah sekaligus kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Tentu. Aku membangunnya saat aku masih disini untuk bekerja," ada rasa bangga yang terselip di nada suaranya. "Dan sedikit renovasi untuk mengubah desainnya. Aku rasa ini hebat. Ini benar-benar rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia masih memandang kagum rumah megah namun terlihat rapi dan bersih ini. Ah, Madara memang punya keahlian lain dalam membangun rumah. Sama saja seperti mansion megahnya di Konoha. Ini tidak berbeda jauh, hanya saja Sakura lebih menyukai rumah ini.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini jika kau mau."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Oh, benarkah?" ia tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Aku akan tinggal di sini."

Madara memandang Sasuke dengan tawa yang ditahannya. Lihatlah ekspresi cucu keras kepalanya. Ia mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanakkan.

"Kita harus kembali."

Suara berat itu kembali menyadarkannya pada pikiran normalnya. Ia lupa. Ia punya kehidupan lain di sana yang tak bisa ia tinggali. "Oh, maafkan aku Kakek. Aku sangat senang jika diperkenankan olehmu tinggal di sini," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku punya pekerjaan lain dan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti. Kau sangat diizinkan jika ingin menginap di sini. Aku sangat senang."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke melirik jam tangan besar yang terpasang di pergelangan lengan kokohnya. Ia menatap Madara yang tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatap fokus pada Madara. Ia berdeham dan mengikuti arus pandang sang suami.

"Apakah kalian berdua bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat keduanya terdiam. Madara memandang sang cucu dan Sakura bergantian dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Hn."

Sakura mengartikan itu sebagai 'ya' dan ia sendiri masih diam membisu. Tidak menjawab. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu hilang terbawa angin malam yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kakek tahu, pernikahan ini bukan di dasari karena cinta." Sakura berujar pelan namun pasti. Madara terdiam.

Ia menarik napas dalam. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jika aku bilang aku tidak bahagia, itu menyakiti Kakek."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Mata hijaunya berpindah memandang Tenten yang sedang berdiri dekat tangga di samping seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku mengerti." Madara menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sakura terlalu jujur mengenai perasaannya. Beberapa bulan mereka menikah, masih tidak adakah cinta diantara keduanya?

"Tidak akan ada cinta di antara kami berdua," Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mata kelam itu menatap penuh rasa padanya. Membuat titik dalam di hatinya tersentuh. Tidak tega melihat tatapan yang Madara tunjukkan padanya. Ia sudah menyakiti Madara. "Ini memang menyakitkan untuk Kakek. Tapi, ini perasaanku."

"Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kami sama-sama tidak memiliki perasaan lebih. Entah, sampai kapan ini bisa bertahan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari samping. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tegang di sana. Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik topeng sok tegarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Merasakan Sasuke yang memandangnya berhasil membuat ia tersadar dari pikiran yang mulai merasuki akalnya.

"Cinta sejati, apa kalian percaya?"

Sakura memandang Madara dalam. Sama yang seperti Sasuke lakukan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta," Sakura melirik sekilas sang suami. "Aku termasuk dalam sekelompok manusia yang tidak percaya adanya cinta sejati selain dari kedua orangtua yang melindungi kita. Yang lainnya? Hanya omong kosong dan janji semata. Itu hanyalah dongeng anak-anak yang dibacakan ketika mereka hendak tidur."

"Selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang, Kakek. Selain cinta untuk orangtuaku, dan kakakku. Ah, aku melupakan satu hal. Aku juga mulai mencintai sahabatku."

Madara menatap dalam padanya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak ada yang namanya cinta sejati selain yang diberikan tulus oleh orangtua yang membesarkan kita."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban dari mulut pintar istrinya yang mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya. Sakura sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Isi hati yang selama ini Madara tunggu-tunggu. Berbuah manis, eh?

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek pada Madara yang melirik padanya. Madara kalah telak. Sakura sudah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Kita memang harus mencintai, tapi bukan dalam arti jatuh cinta. Karena apapun yang berawal dari kata jatuh, akan mendapat penderitaan."

Sakura tersenyum di akhir perkataannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding berwarna biru yang terletak di atas lemari besar dengan kaca yang menjadi dominannya.

"Kupikir kami harus pulang," ia melirik Sasuke yang mengangguk dengan perkataannya. "Sudah malam. Besok pagi kami akan kembali ke Konoha."

Madara mengangguk. Ia menarik bibirnya terangkat naik. "Aku senang kita bisa berbicara bersama seperti ini, Sakura. Aku harap lain kali kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

Sakura tertawa. Ia menggangguk dengan senyum. "Tentu, Kakek."

"Masalah perasaan, mungkin akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Tuhan sudah menentukan garis takdirnya sejak kalian mulai diciptakan. Tak ada yang bisa menentang benang merah yang sudah terikat satu sama lain." Mata kelamnya melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Sakura mengangguk. "Takdir yang membawaku kemari. Aku lelah menentangnya," ia berdiri sambil tersenyum. "Jika takdir memang berkata lain, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya lagi. Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya."

Madara mengangguk senang. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat seakan tak mau melepasnya. "Aku menyayangimu."

Sakura mengangguk di bahu tegap pria yang sedang memeluknya. Perkenalan singkat mereka berhasil menumbuhkan ikatan batin yang kuat sebagai keluarga. Sakura merasakannya. Ia tersenyum saat Madara melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Kakek. Jaga kesehatanmu." Sakura berbalik setelah menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mengikuti Tenten yang menuntunnya menuju pintu utama. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Madara yang masih di dalam.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," Madara menoleh pada Sasuke yang memandang fokus objek depannya. "Jaga Sakura untukku."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Madara yang berdiri terdiam memandangi kepergiannya hingga sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu utama.

"Lindungi mereka berdua, Tuhan…"

.

.

Keheningan kembali menjadi teman dalam mobil mewah ini. Sakura sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobil. Mereka lebih memilih bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mau sampai kapan mulut pintarmu berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya diucapkan?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia menaruh dahinya pada kaca mobil yang sedang melaju. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke yang terasa menusuk dalam hatinya. Pria ini tetap tidak berubah.

"Setelah pengakuanku tadi setidaknya rubah sikap menyebalkanmu."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa merubahku?"

"Jika Kakek Madara gagal mengubahmu sudah menjadi tugasku mengubahmu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi sosok yang lebih menyenangkan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan dan rendah. Mengejek Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau seperti lelaki dengan kelainan sifat yang aneh. Jangan bilang kau punya kepribadian ganda?" Sakura memicing menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagetnya.

Sasuke tertawa keras. Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi menyebalkan dengan mulut tajamnya dan terkadang menjadi sosok gadis polos yang tentunya Sasuke tahu, itu tak dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Jika kau gagal?"

"Kau sepertinya ingin tahu sekali, Tuan." Sakura menaikkan alis satu menantang pria di depannya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat mobil mewah itu berhenti di parkiran apartemen. Ia memandang Sakura yang melepas sabuk pengamannya perlahan. Mengamati setiap inci gerak-gerik gadis itu. Kegiatannya kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, apa kau akan tetap lari menghindar?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia memandang kosong ke dalam mata kelam yang menatapnya dingin.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan cinta dalam arti sebenarnya pada laki-laki selain Ayah dan Kakakku," Sakura tersenyum samar. "Takdir yang akan menjelaskan kenapa aku harus bertahan. Jika memang Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. "Jika salah satu diantara kita jatuh cinta?"

Sakura tertawa. Ia selesai melepas sabuk pengamannya. Lengan mungilnya bergerak mengusap lengan kokoh suaminya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu," ia memandang wajah tampan itu lekat. "Hanya dalam mimpimu kau mendapati aku mencintaimu." Dan Sakura memutuskan tatapan mereka, menarik lengan mungilnya saat dirasakannya ada lengan kokoh lain yang berusaha menggenggam lengan miliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menatap padanya dari arah luar. "Aku bisa menebak perasaanmu padaku."

Sasuke mengangkat alis satu tinggi.

"Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku dengan kata-kata yang kau sendiri tak bisa merangkainya. Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam pesonamu, Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah ku katakan tadi, apapun yang berawal dari kata jatuh akan berakhir penderitaan. Selamat malam."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya berjalan santai mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah lebih jauh di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha untuk membuatmu kalah dan bertekuk lutut menyerah, Sakura Haruno."

.

.

Mata tajam itu mengikuti dengan dingin gerakan dari gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang melangkah menuju pintu utama apartemen. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang bergerak memasuki halaman untuk parkir. Tak lama setelah kepergiannya, ada lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sudah bisa ia tebak siapa sosok tersebut. Ia menyeringai lebar. Mendapati ada dua target buruannya di depan mata. Ia berdiri. Memasukkan kembali pistol _revolver_ miliknya ke dalam kantung celana dengan segala persiapannya.

Seringai kejam terbentuk di bibirnya yang di tutupi masker hitam. Ia mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam semak yang terdapat pada halaman depan gedung apartemen.

"Menarik. Aku akan membuatnya semakin terlihat indah."

Ia berbalik. Memandang sekilas pada bangunan mewah di depannya sekali lagi sebelum berlalu pergi bersama kegelapan malam yang menemaninya.

"Kalau Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa membunuhmu, biarkan aku yang melihatmu mati dengan tanganku sendiri, Sakura."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Bales pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya xD

**Q: Ini terinspirasi darimana?**

**A: saya mah dapet inspirasinya banyak. Wk. awalnya dari blankspace sama blackwidow. Tapi makin kesini makin beda cuma depan aja. Masih sama sih, tapi ada yang berbeda(?)**

**Q: sakura itu punya masa lalu sama Sasuke ya? dia amnesia?**

**A: aaaiiiss berasa lagunya 5SOS amnesia #bukangitu di fic ini gaada yang punya riwayat hilang ingatan. Jadi disini tokohnya gaada yang hilang ingatan. Cuma saling berkaitan aja satu sama lain. Gituloh**

**Q: karin itu baik ga sebenernya?**

**A: baik kannnnn cobaa lihatt dehh di chap ini wkwkkw**

**Q: ini Putri Hassbrina dulu ya sebelum ganti penname?**

**A: hooh wkwk udah lama ganti penname.**

**Q: punya novel beautiful disaster itu buku atau pdfnya?**

**A: oh itu wk saya baca versi pdfnya di hape huuu. Maklum ye anak ga modal ga beli buku wkwkw ehtapi itu termasuk ke dalam WL saya kokkk semoga walking disasternya ke beli ya :") #curcol **

**Q: kok anda ngelupain niat awal sakura ketemu kakaknya dan kenapa madara milih dia? Ck ck ck. **

**A: HOOOOAAAHAHA kok saya ngakak yhaa #maap. Kan udah saya bilang atuh mbak/mz kalo alur nya pelan-pelan keungkap ga langsung ajaa termasuk Madara milih Sakura. Dan kayaknya sakura gajadi cari kakaknya ketebak di chap sebelumnya deh kalo usahanya gagal karena ketauan sama Sasuke dan ia udah berusaha tp tetep aja gagal. Jadi yaa, nanti juga keungkap semuanya. Kalo saya lupa alur mah ficnya saya disc/delete keleusss. Huhuhhu kumaha atuh. Kamu aja bikin fic sendiri pake ide kamu ketimbang review yang ujung-ujungnya ngejatuhin *itu menurut saya sih*. Remember, saya udah ngingetin di awal kalo gasuka gausah baca. Leave this page, okey. #melipirpergisamapein**

**Q: fic yang lain kenapa ga dilanjut?**

**A: dilanjut kokkkk, Cuma kan satu satu ya. selama gaada kata disc atau hiatus di sinopsisnya gabakalan saya biarin. Idenya aja lagi naik turun sama mood hohoho**

Iya, pasti pada tanya kenapa saya update cepet. Sebenernya udah dibuat chap ini saya cuma menambahkan dan ngerevisi sedikittt. Karena minggu depan sampai bulan selanjutnya saya ada ujian ujian yang huu very annoy jadi bakalan update suuuuppperrrrrr telat. Ini chap permintaan maaf saya :")

Saran, review nya sangat ditunggu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat ngereview, fave and follow. Saya terharu bacanya :") walaupun gabisa bales satu-satu tapi bakalan saya berusaha bales di lain chap kalo waktunya santai dan tepat :3

See you in next chap XD sorry for typo and etc. Saya cuma ngecek sekali tulisannya.

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	9. Chapter 9

Anak kecil itu menutup rapat kedua telinga mungilnya. Matanya terpejam erat saat bunyi benda dilempar semakin keras terdengar. Ia duduk terjatuh di pinggir ranjang kamar bernuansa putih miliknya. Kedua tangan mungil itu masih setia menutupi telinganya. Tak sanggup mendengar bunyi teriakan dan makian yang berasal dari samping kamarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya kembali bertengkar.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah perlahan menuju lorong kamar. Matanya masih waspada. Tubuhnya terlonjak terkejut ketika sosok tegap dengan wajah datar berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Anak itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menarik bibir mungilnya ke atas. Menciptakan senyum tipis dengan kesan dipaksakan.

"Papa."

Lelaki itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Menatap datar dan tak acuh pada sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri gemetar di depannya. Ia mendengus dan melangkah melalui tubuh mungil itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik lorong gelap.

Anak kecil itu berlari menuju kamar miliknya. Kembali menangisi nasib malangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>But darling you are, the only exception."<em>

—_The Only Exception, Paramore_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan besar dengan beberapa peralatan olahraga di dalamnya. Mata hitamnya menyelusuri satu-satu benda di sana. Ia mengamati benda-benda itu dalam diam.

Langkahnya terhenti saat bunyi pukulan keras dari ujung sana terdengar hingga sampai ke telinganya. Ia segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut. Dan mendapati sang majikan sedang berlatih dengan _boxing_nya.

"Tuan."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada Kakashi yang berdiri di sana. Ia menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kakashi mengamati Sasuke dari balik mata hitamnya. Tuannya masih menggunakan kemeja putih yang ditarik sampai siku dan celana bahan berwarna hitamnya. Jas abu-abunya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kayu berwarna cokelat di bawah.

"Aku sudah menemukan siapa dalang di balik kaburnya, Sasori. Tuan. Kita semua sudah menduga, Sasori tidak mungkin melarikan diri sendirian."

Sasuke menyeringai di sana. Ia kembali mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada benda lonjong besar yang bergerak maju mundur akibat pukulan kerasnya.

Kakashi menarik napas menjadi satu tarikan.

"Dan pelakunya adalah—"

—Shion."

Suara Kakashi terhenti di tenggorokannya. Ia menatap tubuh Sasuke dari samping dalam-dalam. Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari tubuh Kakashi yang tegang di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dengan pukulan keras sebagai penutup latihannya. Mata kelamnya bergerak, memutar dan berhenti menatap wajah lelaki yang sudah hampir seumur hidupnya mengabdi pada dirinya sejak ia masih kecil. Ia menganggap Kakashi sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya karena kesetiaan lelaki itu.

"Hn. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil memunguti jas abu-abunya yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bercat biru dan menatap Kakashi datar.

"Lambat tapi pasti, Shion akan menemukan Sasori dimana lelaki itu berada," Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dengan embel-embel pengorbanan cinta di dalamnya. Itu terdengar masuk akal."

"Nyonya Shion mencintai Sasori."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Sejak dulu."

Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sebelum wajah datar dengan banyak emosi di sana kembali menatapnya.

"Dan aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Beruntung saja, aku tidak menghabisi Sasori di depan matanya langsung. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua sandiwara ini. Oh, demi _dia_ aku akan melakukan semuanya agar terlihat lebih indah."

Kakashi terdiam mendengar jawaban panjang dari Sasuke yang belum pernah diucapkannya selama ia bekerja dengannya. Hanya beberapa kali dan semuanya dapat dihitung dengan jari sebanyak apa Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat panjang tanpa jeda seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Aku?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tugasmu hanya perlu membantuku sedikit dan sisanya lindungi Sakura. Aku tak yakin dengan kemampuan Tayuya saat ini."

"Kita memiliki Tenten."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Tenten bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Ia termasuk dalam salah satu anak buah kesayangan Madara."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Saya khawatir dengan kondisi anda, Tuan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Aku baik-baik saja. Saatnya Uchiha Sasuke kembali beraksi. Mereka semua merindukan sifat asli diriku. Saatnya untuk membuktikan." Sasuke menyeringai pada Kakashi dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Sakura melangkah cepat. Mata hijaunya menatap sekelilingnya hati-hati. Lorong ini masih sepi. Dan sepertinya memang selalu sepi karena jarang dilalui. Ia menghela napas lega saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Ia mengintip melalui jendela pintu berbentuk persegi di atasnya. Mata hijaunya mengawasi dalam ruangan putih tersebut. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana. Karin sudah diperbolehkan pulang rupanya.

Ia menghela napas kecewa dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ruangan itu terkunci rapat. Seakan-akan menutupi sesuatu di dalam sana. Sakura bisa menebak, Sasuke terlibat di dalamnya. Itu pasti.

Tubuhnya melompat kaget saat suster berambut ungu itu menepuk bahunya pelan dengan senyum tipis. Mengetahui dokter baru yang bekerja di sini sedang mengintip ke dalam kamar pasien yang sudah ditinggal penghuninya beberapa hari lalu. Suster itu tersenyum pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Nona Karin sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Apa yang Dokter lakukan di sini? Sebentar lagi jam pulang."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ia mengangguk dan dibalas dengan tatapan ramah suster tersebut.

"Aku duluan. Cepatlah pulang, ku rasa hari ini akan hujan."

Suster itu mengangguk cepat dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas cepat dan menghembuskannya. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna birunya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia melirik sebentar pintu cokelat itu dan segera melangkah pergi.

Ponsel mungil miliknya bergetar dari balik saku jas dokter yang dikenakannya. Ia menatap malas pada ponsel berwarna putih itu sebelum mengangkat panggilan masuk dengan nama Sasuke yang tertera di sana.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku sedang membereskan meja kerjaku. Jangan menelepon jika itu tidak penting."

Sakura mendengar suaminya mendengus di balik telepon. Ia memutar matanya bosan dengan lengan kirinya merapikan buku-buku kedokteran dan menjadikannya satu di dalam rak buku yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"_Hn. Aku di depan. Cepat keluar."_

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus saat Sasuke menutupnya. Sakura menatap ponsel itu kesal dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ia mengunci ruangannya dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah sakit. Pikirannya kembali terlempar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Sasuke memberikan ponselnya dengan alih-alih permintaan maaf karena pernah membanting ponsel miliknya.

Huh. Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke dengan mudahnya melakukan apapun yang ia mau hanya dengan jentikkan jari saja. Semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"_Ini untukmu. Aku akan lebih muda menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu."_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Rumah sakit terlihat lebih sepi dari sebelumnya karena beberapa pegawai yang diberi libur. Butuh waktu beberapa hari hingga rumah sakit ini terlihat ramai kembali saat para dokter dan suster mulai aktif bekerja lagi.

Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Pandangan tajam dengan intimidasi yang sangat dibenci Sakura dari lelaki ini. Mata hijaunya melirik pada dua orang wanita yang sedang bergosip membicarakan suaminya.

"Astaga, itu Sasuke?! Aaaa aku bermimpi bisa menemuinya di sini! Ini keberuntungan. Pria itu memang di takdirkan untukku sampai kita bertemu di sini." Wanita berambut hitam itu tertawa senang dengan mata genitnya masih setia memandangi Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk. Membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa.

Eh, apa yang akan terjadi jika mengetahui pangeran berkuda putihnya sudah menikah?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau kenapa'.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu." Sakura berbisik pelan membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menatap dua wanita yang sedang duduk sambil menatap dirinya.

"Pesonamu ternyata berefek dalam pada mereka," Sakura mendengus. "Kenapa kau yang menjemput? Dimana Ibiki?"

"Hn."

Sasuke bergumam kata-kata tak jelas sebagai jawaban. Kemudian tubuh lelaki itu berbalik menuju mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir apik di halaman parkir rumah sakit dengan lengan kekarnya menarik lengan miliknya. Membuat pekikan kaget dua wanita itu terdengar hingga indera pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tatapan membunuh dan kaget dari kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan segera berlalu pergi dengan Sasuke yang menariknya.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada sang suami yang menatapnya dari anak tangga kedua dari bawah. Ia mengaduk-aduk sup ayam miliknya dan mengabaikan sosok Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Sakura mengangkat alis satu menatap Sasuke marah. "Kau meremehkanku."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Menyerah sambil terkekeh pelan. "Oh tidak. Aku akan duduk di sini menunggu masakanmu."

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Sakura sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia menuangkan sup ayam yang masih mengepul di dalam panci ke dalam mangkuk besar yang sudah disiapkan. Ia tertawa riang dan mengangkat mangkuk itu perlahan di meja makan dengan Sasuke yang menatap masakannya antusias.

Sakura menepuk tangannya perlahan karena sisa makanan yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Ia pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya sebentar dan bergabung dengan sang suami.

Di atas meja tersaji sup ayam yang masih panas dengan nasi putih ditambah beberapa makanan lainnya yang mengunggah selera.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sakura menuangkan air putih untuknya.

"Cukup banyak tomat. Aku suka itu."

Sakura menautkan alis bingung. "Kau suka tomat?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan segera mengambil sup ayam itu dalam sendok besar dan dituangkan ke dalam mangkuk miliknya.

"Oh, baiklah. Lain kali aku akan menambahkan tomat di dalam masakanku." Sakura tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan lahap memakan masakannya. Ia mengambil sup ayam itu untuknya dan memakannya. Tak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi dan keheningan kembali menjadi teman utama.

.

.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke belum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yang dilakukan lelaki itu menatapnya sambil menyandar pada dinding tangga dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

Sakura mencuci tangannya dan berbalik menuju Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Mata kelamnya menyusuri wajah cantik itu dalam-dalam. Mengamatinya. Membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Lelah karena tak dapat jawaban berarti., Sakura menghela napas dan berbalik memunggungi Sasuke menuju tangga melingkar. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan mata kelamnya menyiratkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi dariku. Apapun keadaannya. Tetaplah bersamaku," bisik Sasuke pelan dan berhasil membuat tubuh Sakura menegang di atas sana.

"Mengapa? Kenapa kau katakan itu padaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Berjanjilah satu hal. Aku tak minta banyak darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau disini bersamaku apapun yang terjadi nanti."

Sakura menaikkan alis satu. Relung hati terdalamnya mulai terhantam kencang. Akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi nanti.

"Mungkin aku akan berusaha," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu."

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik itu lekat. "Lupakan perjanjian bodoh itu. Kita tidak harus mematuhinya."

"Ya. Setelah kau mengucapkan perkataan tadi, itu sudah melanggar perjanjian," jawab Sakura dengan nada dinaikkan satu oktaf.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan sosok itu dalam keheningan yang mulai merasuki tubuh kekarnya. Sakura menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Ia menggendikan bahu acuh dengan teriakan selamat malam yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya dan menatap dalam pada pintu putih yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamarnya dalam.

"Aku terlalu yakin kalau kau takkan pernah lari dari diriku."

.

.

Madara menjatuhkan tubuhnya lemas pada sofa besar yang tersedia di dalam ruangan kerja miliknya.

Yamato datang dengan membawa kabar yang mengejutkan. Dalang di balik kaburnya Sasori adalah Shion. Wanita ini sudah berani melangkah lebih jauh dengan resiko yang berani ditanggungnya.

Sama dengan sang ayah yang berani mengambil resiko. Shion menurun perilakunya dari ayahnya.

Madara memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Shion tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri," gumamnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Yamato yang berdiri menatapnya. "Siapa yang membantunya?"

Yamato membuka map berwarna merah itu cepat. "Akatsuki."

Madara membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Akatsuki?!"

Yamato mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Kurasa Orochimaru sudah mulai kehilangan kepercayaan pada Sasuke sebagai tangan kanannya. Ia memperkejakan Akatsuki sebagai bawahan kepercayaannya. Menggantikan Sasuke yang perlahan mulai memberontak. Walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan."

"Apakah Sasuke tahu hal ini?"

Yamato kembali mengangguk. "Menurut info yang kudapat, Sasuke menyuruh mata-mata terbaiknya menyusup bekerja pada Orochimaru dan menjadi pengawal wanita Shion selama wanita itu berpergian ke luar."

"Siapa?"

"Kurenai."

Madara menggeleng. "Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal siapa Shion itu."

Kali ini Yamato menggeleng lemah. "Kita semua tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke, Tuan. Kepribadiannya sulit sekali di tebak. Ia banyak melakukan penyerangan secara diam-diam pada Orochimaru. Dia sudah banyak memberontak beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Sandiwara, eh?"

Yamato mengangguk tegas. "Permainan dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu penambah di dalamnya. Sasuke ingin membuat ini semakin menarik. Dendamnya belum terbalaskan sepenuhnya."

Madara menarik bibirnya ke atas. Mengejek pada Yamato di sana. "Dendam? Kau tahu apa tentang dendam Sasuke?"

Yamato menghela napas perlahan. "Anda sudah bercerita banyak mengenai Sasuke, Tuan. Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk menyelidiki Sasuke. Sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan anda, saya berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Anda akan menembak mati saya jika saya berani melakukannya."

Madara mengangguk. "Kakashi? Bagaimana?"

"Kakashi sudah melakukan beberapa pekerjaannya. Ia dan pengawal kepercayaannya sudah bergerak melindungi Sasuke secara diam-diam dari kejauhan. Anda tahu, keselamatan Sasuke akan menjadi masalah nomor satu."

Madara menggeleng. "Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Tidak. Kali ini Orochimaru dan Shion akan melakukan serangan habis-habisan pada Sasuke. Sakura juga akan terseret di dalamnya."

Rahang Madara mengeras. "Sakura?! Aku akan menyuruh beberapa pengawal kepercayaanku untuk menjaganya dan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Akatsuki, Shion dan Orochimaru tidak akan termaafkan kali ini." Suaranya berubah menjadi ancaman.

"Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Saya sudah menyuruh beberapa dari mereka melaksanakan tugas baru yang saya berikan. Keselamatan Nyonya Sakura akan aman. Mengingat, Sasuke juga menyuruh beberapa pengawal kepercayaannya menjaga Sakura hingga nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya jika mereka semua lalai menjaga Sakura."

"Benarkah Sasuke melakukan hal itu?"

Yamato mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Saya tidak bohong, Tuan. Ini hasil akurat penyelidikan kami. Dan kematian Gaara bukan karena ulah Sasuke. Melainkan Sasori. Mata-mata kami menemukan satu fakta, Sasuke bukan dalang dibalik pembunuhan Sabaku Gaara. Maafkan kesalahan saya, Tuan." Yamato menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Bersiap menerima hukuman yang akan Madara berikan padanya.

Madara menarik napasnya keras-keras sebelum membuangnya kasar. Yamato sudah salah menilai Sasuke karena terlibat dalam pembunuhan Sabaku Gaara. Di sisi lain ia bangga karena Yamato sudah melakukan penyelidikan ini hingga akar-akarnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia akan membereskan semuanya. Uchiha Madara tidak akan tinggal diam dan duduk manis melihat semuanya. Sasuke sudah melangkah lebih jauh darinya. Cucu satu-satunya yang ia punya sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya di balik mengurus perusahaan besar yang dipegangnya.

Yamato tersenyum dan menunduk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Madara di dalam ruangan kerjanya sendiri. Ia menghela napas lega karena majikannya tidak menghukumnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pribadi miliknya. Melakukan tugas selanjutnya.

Madara mendongak. Menatap dalam ke dalam lukisan besar dirinya dengan Sasuke yang masih berumur lima tahu di sana dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya meredup dengan kedua tangan kekarnya mengepal erat-erat di sisi tubuhnya. Cairan suci yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari mata kelamnya mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap lukisan itu dengan tatapan pedih. Hati terdalamnya mulai tersentuh dengan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ingin diingatnya.

"_Kakek, mengapa mereka semua yang ku cintai tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintai mereka dengan tulus? Bolehkah aku mengakhiri penderitaanku ini, Kakek? Mengapa mereka semua berlaku tak adil padaku? Mengapa?! Salah jika aku seperti ini?! Bukan aku yang bersalah karena mereka semua. Tapi dunia dan mereka semua yang tak pernah berlaku adil padaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah salah dengan apa yang dilakukannya! Dan aku tak pernah menyesal apa yang telah aku lakukan."_

Dan air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari mata kelamnya seiring gelapnya malam yang mulai menyelimuti. Madara kembali menangisi luka lama yang kini mulai perlahan membuka. Menebarkan duri tajam pada relung hatinya hingga menyentuh titik dalam.

.

.

"Aku berhutang budi banyak padamu, Shion."

Shion tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat jemari kekar milik pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Sasori."

Sasori tersenyum dengan membalas erat genggaman Shion di sana. Saling memandang lama, mereka saling melempar perasaan mereka masing-masing yang tidak bisa terucap dalam kata-kata.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggumu terlalu lama."

Sasori mengangguk dengan senyum. "Sasuke tidak akan pernah berani menghukum beratku. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tahu kalau aku adalah tandingan beratnya."

Shion mengangkat alis satu. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Sayang. Setelah lama kau tertidur, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Shion tersenyum. "Membunuh Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan akan menjadi tugasku. Beberapa belakangan ini mimpi buruk selalu mengintaiku. Aku terlalu takut jika mengingatnya."

"Tak perlu takut. Aku disini sekarang. Bersamamu."

Shion tersenyum manis.

"Dimana cincin pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Shion tersenyum dengan muka masam. "Aku membuangnya. _Well_, aku bilang padanya aku menyimpannya. Kau sudah ada di sini, Sasuke bukanlah hal penting bagiku lagi."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke mencintaimu sangat Shion. Aku bisa membacanya saat ia melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintainya?"

Shion menghela napas. Genggaman tangannya mulai terlepas perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa. Bukan. Aku sudah memantrai diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta dalam pesona mautnya. Kau tahu, semakin ia dewasa semakin terlihat aura dan pesona tajamnya. Banyak wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi, tetap, ia memilihku. Hanya ada dua wanita yang tak pernah tertarik dengannya. Aku dan adikmu, Sakura."

Sasori menyeringai di sana. "Sakura? ah, Sasuke memang sudah mengincar adikku lama."

"Sasuke sudah berani bermain api di belakangku!" Shion emngerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. "Tapi itu akan membawanya di kehancuran terdalam hidupnya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah muncul ke dalam permukaan lagi setelah ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Sakura."

"Sakura. Gadis polos yang selalu bisa menghindar dari maut. Oh, katakan bagaimana kabar adikku?"

Shion menghela napas kasar. "Ia baik-baik saja. Tumbuh menjadi wanita kuat dan cantik. Sasuke sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya."

Sasori menyeringai. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan lebih cepat menyingkirkan Sasuke, bukan?"

Shion menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, Sasori. Kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta ada karena terbiasa? Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersama beberapa bulan lamanya. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebenarnya pada Sasuke."

Sasori terdiam.

"Sasuke belum mengetahui rencana besarku di dalamnya. Aku berharap ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Ini akan mempermudah kita."

Sasori mengangguk. "Ia tidak mengetahuinya karena ia mencintaimu, Shion."

"Di sisi lain ia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, di sisi lain ia tak bisa melepaskan Sakura dari hidupnya. Ia semakin menjadi rumit dan tak bisa ditebak. Aku akan berusaha terus, Sasori. Demi kita, demi ayah dan demi semuanya. Demi dendammu yang belum terlaksanakan secara sempurna."

Sasori mengangguk tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk erat Shion di depannya.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang bergerak mendekatinya. Oh, tidak. Tatapan mata kelam itu menyiratkan kalau lelaki itu marah padanya.

"Hn. Di hari minggu kau ingin pergi? Kemana?"

Sakura menghela napas bosan. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Bertemu teman."

Sasuke menaikkan alis satu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu siapa temanku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Kepala ravennya mengangguk cepat dan berhasil membuat Sakura terlonjak kegirangan.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih kau mengizinkan aku pergi. Tolong singkirkan pengawalmu ini dari depan pintu. Mereka menghalangiku." Sakura berkata dengan pandangan mata hijaunya menatap dua orang bertubuh besar yang berdiri tegak menjaga pintu utama.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh mereka menyingkir. Dan dengan patuh dua orang itu pergi menyingkir. Memberikan jalan untuk Sakura lewat.

"Ibiki akan mengantarmu. Aktifkan ponselmu. Aku akan menghubungimu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Tak lama, Ibiki datang dari arah belakang mansion dengan pakaian rapi sambil membawa kunci mobil.

"Silakan, Nyonya."

Ibiki pergi berjalan mendahului Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura melangkah mengikuti Ibiki dan menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Sasuke masih menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang suami sebelum tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik halaman besar mansion.

.

.

Sakura menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ibiki yang mulai memutar kemudinya untuk kembali ke mansion. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di depan café besar yang terletak di dekat taman kota. Tayuya tidak bisa menemaninya karena Kakashi mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tenten mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Kakek Madara yang menyuruhnya kembali untuk sementara. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia memilih untuk berkutat dengan dokumen penting di dalam ruang kerjanya. Tak berniat menghabiskan hari libur bersamanya. Dan Sakura merasa bosan.

Hari ini ia bertemu Karin. Semenjak kejadian waktu lalu, Karin belum menghubunginya. Dan di sinilah Sakura. Berdiri menunggu Karin yang meminta untuk bertemu secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum saat tubuh Karin perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan kiri milik Karin melambai ke arahnya. Sakura segera berjalan mendekat. Menuju Karin yang berjalan menuju pintu café.

Sakura mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi mungil berwarna putih dan memesan _iced lemon tea_. Sejujurnya, ia tidak merasa lapar karena sebelumnya ia sudah sarapan bersama Sasuke tadi.

Karin tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah yang membuat Sakura mendengus malas. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan memasang wajah bersalahmu itu padaku, Karin. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Karin benar-benar tersenyum lega. Sakura tidak marah padanya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Sakura. Berjanjilah padaku, setelah kau mengetahuinya kau tidak akan marah padaku ataupun Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Pernyataan baru akan segera di ketahuinya. Sifat Sasuke yang lain akan ia ketahui.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah mantan kekasih, Sasuke."

Dan Sakura tersedak minuman yang di pesannya hingga terbatuk-batuk. Karin menatapnya cemas. Ia mengulurkan lengannya membantu Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Karin. Kau bisa melanjutkannya."

Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan saputangan yang diberikan Karin untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu marah pada Sasuke. Ia adalah orang baik, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi."

Sakura menaikkan alis satu.

"Sewaktu aku di rumah sakit dan bertemu denganmu, aku mengalami kejadian yang buruk. Itu berhasil memukulku. Kekasihku, Suigetsu meninggal dalam kebakaran di perusahaan percetakan miliknya. Aku tak tahu siapa dalang di balik semuanya. Aku berpikir, Sasuke yang melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Karin menarik napas-napas pelan-pelan. "Karena dalang di balik kecelakaan mobil orang tuaku adalah Sasuke."

Dan Sakura duduk membeku di sana. Kedua tangannya terkepal hingga memutih.

"Aku tidak bercanda," Karin menilai sikap Sakura yang nampak tidak percaya mendengar perkataannya. "Aku mengetahuinya saat aku diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan antara Madara dengan bawahannya. Saat itu aku ditolong oleh Madara dan ia mau merawatku hingga aku sembuh karena luka akibat kecelakaan itu."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya kasar. Kenyataan baru menamparnya keras.

"Semenjak saat itu aku berbalik membenci Sasuke dan berniat membalaskan dendam padanya."

Karin menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya, Karin?"

Karin menggeleng cepat. "Ia memutuskan hubungan kami saat Shion kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Aku pernah bilang, Shion adalah cinta pertamanya Sasuke dan itu benar. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana hubungan antara keduanya. Terlalu dalam untuk di selidiki."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Karin. "Aku yakin, Sasuke mencintaimu. Kalian tidak mungkin menikah jika tidak dilandasi rasa cinta 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak menatap pada mata merah milik Karin.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama berlalu. Aku berusaha melupakan Sasuke di saat aku masih mencintainya. Lalu, Madara datang untuk mendamaikan kami berdua. Ia memohon-mohon padaku untuk memaafkan Sasuke dan mengizinkanku bekerja dengan Sasuke menjadi bawahannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyetujuinya. Aku berpikir bisa membalas Sasuke dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi aku sadar, aku gagal dan kalah. Semenjak aku bekerja dengannya, Sasuke berubah. Bukan menjadi pribadi yang ku kenal. Ia berubah menjadi lebih baik walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat."

Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Berubah?"

Karin mengangguk. "Ya. Ia kembali mau berbicara denganku walaupun dalam keadaan canggung. Dan aku tahu, ia menyesal. Aku memaafkannya dan setelah itu kami berteman baik. Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang baik. Aku tak tahu siapa yang sudah merubah dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan, Madara sendiri tidak bisa merubah Sasuke."

"Lalu, siapa dalang di balik kematian kekasihmu?"

Karin tersenyum pedih. "Saat aku mengendarai mobilku mengetahui bahwa kekasihku dalam bahaya, aku segera pergi mengejarnya. Membuktikannya. Dan saat sampai di sana aku melihat kekasihku sudah ditutupi selimut. Ia tewas di dalam," Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Aku tak tahu apapun karena aku pingsan. Setelah aku sadar pikiranku kembali pada Sasuke. Dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku menuduhnya ia membunuh Suigetsu."

"Tapi setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu aku menarik perkataanku," Karin menarik napas perlahan. "Shion menemuiku dan berkata kalau ia ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke."

Dan napas Sakura terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku bertambah kaku. Terlalu banyak pernyataan yang menampar dirinya. Ia menikahi lelaki yang memiliki kegelapan dalam hatinya.

"Aku berpikir cinta Shion tidaklah nyata pada Sasuke. Aku menentangnya. Aku membenci Shion. Sangat. Wanita iblis itu sangat berbisa dan berbahaya."

Karin menggenggam jemari Sakura yang mengepal di atas meja erat. "Shion akan menyerang Sasuke dan juga denganmu. Aku di sini bersamamu, Sakura. Aku yakin, Sasuke akan melindungimu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Madara padaku."

Sakura menatap wajah Karin dengan tatapan tak terbacanya. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia ingin menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Berjanjilah, jangan marah pada Sasuke setelah ini." Karin tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuke mencintaimu. Mungkin di sisi lain ia mencintai Shion, tapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Sakura, lihatlah, jalan yang dipilih sangat sulit. Ia mungkin saja tidak mengetahui siapa Shion sebenarnya mengingat Sasuke sangat mencintainya wanita itu atau ia hanya berpura-pura selama ini? Tidak ada yang mengetahui isi hatinya. Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang mudah di tebak dengan logika. Ia terlalu rumit."

"Tetaplah di sisinya, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Shion harus segera diberi pelajaran. Wanita itu berbahaya. Ia wanita anggun dengan seribu pesona miliknya. Tapi ia memiliki seribu duri yang siap ditebarkan pula. Kau harus berhati-hati. Sasuke sedang dalam masalah."

Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Karin erat-erat. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan. Semua terlalu mendadak dan rumit. Maaf."

Karin tersenyum dengan ibu jarinya mengelus telapak tangan milik Sakura lembut. "Tak apa. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu. Aku akan selalu berada di sini. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, Sakura. Kau tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan Sasuke selama ini. Ia benar-benar mencintaimu, percayalah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau perbuat hingga membuatnya seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih. Aku harus kembali."

Karin mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya dalam. Tubuh Sakura bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Sakura adalah gadis baik dengan sifat ramah dan menyenangkan yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Sudah pasti Sasuke mencintainya. Karin tidak salah menduganya. Tapi kenapa Sakura tampak terpukul mendengar semua perkataannya? Ada apa dibalik semua ini?

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Karin saat mobil hitam itu melesat pergi menjauhi gerbang besar utaman mansion. Sakura melangkah. Mengabaikan sapaan dari beberapa pengawal yang melihatnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan sudah. Kembali melangkah dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia membuka pintu utama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sudah lebih dari empat jam ia berbincang dengan Karin. Wanita itu adalah mantan kekasih suaminya. Sakura tak bisa menyalahkannya, mereka berdua pernah saling mencintai. Tapi, masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Karin baik padanya dan menawarkan persahabatan yang tentu saja ia terima dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Sakura tidak boleh mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua. Biarlah. Toh, Karin sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi dan berbalik mendukungnya agar ia tetap di sisi Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Sakura tak bisa selamanya bersama Sasuke. Tidak akan bisa. Lelaki itu menyimpan banyak rahasia dan kegelapan di dalamnya. Ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sakura membuka gagang pintu itu perlahan. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong sekeliling ruangan yang gelap. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hari masih belum terlalu gelap.

Mata hijaunya mengerjap terkejut ketika lampu menyala dan menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan nyalang nan tajam menahan amarah.

"Mengapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Batreinya habis. Kau tidak berhak memarahiku. Ini belum terlalu malam. Aku lelah, Sasuke. Aku harus istirahat."

Mata kelam yang mengintimidasi berhasil menusuk matanya. Sasuke marah padanya.

"Bertemu Karin, eh?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Ya. Mengapa? Kau tak suka jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

Sasuke menyeringai di sana. "Hn. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan, Sakura. Aku sedang tidak bercanda denganmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia menatap mata kelam itu tak kalah kejamnya. "Apa yang aku lakukan tidak selamanya menjadi urusanmu."

"Urusanmu menjadi urusanku. Tidak ada perdebatan! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi berubah menjadi bentakan keras. Beberapa pengawal yang melihat mereka segera mundur perlahan. Menjauhi Sasuke. Termasuk Tayuya dan Tenten yang terkejut mendengar bentakan marah Sasuke di sana. Sakura menyandar pada pintu. Masih memandang mata itu tajam.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan?" Sakura berkata dengan nada lemah di sana. Mata hijaunya berubah sendu saat mata kelam itu menatapnya lebih dingin. Membuat tubuhnya tak punya kekuatan hingga ia harus bersandar pada pintu.

"Aku membicarakanmu, bodoh!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan bentakan tak kalah kerasnya. Seisi ruangan terlihat hening. Beberapa pengawal di sana mulai pergi. Menghindari hal yang tak ingin terjadi. Kakashi berdiri dekat tangga. Memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Permainan apalagi yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Sasuke? Kebohongan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, Sasuke? "

Sakura pergi berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terdiam di sana karena perkataannya.

Sakura menangis. Dan Sasuke melihatnya jelas.

Sakura menangis karena dirinya.

Lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Kenapa saya update chap 9 cepet? Sebenernya udah janji mau update secara bersamaan dua chap kemarin. Tapi apa dayaa, ini belum selesai.

Saya ga ngecek typo, seriously. Saya update cepet sambil dikejar tugas. Minggu depan udah ujian praktik dan selanjutnya ada simulasi dan ujian sekolah, percobaan dan blablabla lain yang sangattttttttt padattt. Lagi-lagi saya ga akan bisa update cepet seperti ini. Ini untuk kalian.

Kebanyakan konflik ya? sebenernya engga, hanya itu aja cuma saya perluas lagi. Dan satu-satu mulai keungkap. Saya targetin hanya sampai 13 chapter. Tapi, gatau kedepannya gimana. Semoga kalian ga bingung ya. saya juga gatau gimana feelnya karena saya nulis sesuai alur dan mood nulis. #gelindingan

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow, dan fave. Saya sangat senang XD maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Huuu lain kali saya balas, kok XD #melipirpergisamapein

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	10. Chapter 10

Anak kecil itu berlari menghindar. Bersembunyi di balik tangga melingkar menuju lantai atas rumahnya. Matanya memandang sedih pada kedua orang dewasa di depannya yang saling mengumpat satu sama lain.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat lengan mungilnya di tarik menuju dapur. Ditempatkan di tengah keduanya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati pandangan jijik dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Anak sialan! Pembawa sial! Kau seharusnya mati."

Anak itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat pria paruh baya itu menggeram kesal dengan amarah yang ditahannya. Lengan besarnya melayang ke atas dan sampai dengan keras mengenai wajah mungilnya hingga terhempas di lantai ubin yang dingin. Tangan mungilnya memegang lemah pipi merahnya.

Ia masih menangis.

Dan matanya memutar. Mendapati ada tubuh lain yang sedang memandangnya sedih dan terluka. Ia mengulurkan lengan kirinya. Berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil yang berdiri di sana memandangnya iba.

"Tolong aku, kakak."

Dan kemudian terdengar adalah bunyi piring jatuh dengan keras serta cairan pekat berbau anyir yang mengalir deras di lantai ubin yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

_Kehancuran Yang Indah_

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rated: M

.

A story by emerallized onyxta

.

Warning: Typo, Badchara, OOC? Darkfic, and many more.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst?

.

Don't like don't read. I warn you.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Because of you, I'm afraid."<em>

—_Because Of You, Kelly Clarkson._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke hendak mengetuk kamar sang istri ketika gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya terpaku di saat seperti ini.

Ia butuh penjelasan yang pasti. Apa yang Karin bicarakan pada Sakura? Mengenai masa lalunya 'kah? Atau ada hal lain?

Lengan kekarnya bergerak menyentuh pintu kayu tersebut sebelum ada suara berat yang mengusiknya dari belakang.

"Tuan, saya ingin melaporkan. Gedung Uchiha terbakar di bagian lantai 1 dan satu orang tewas dalam kejadian."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin.

"Sial."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar sang istri. Melangkah mengikuti Kakashi di depan, ia menoleh sebentar pada pintu dingin milik istrinya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

Sakura mengusap air matanya kasar. Bukan, ia bukan menangisi Sasuke. Ia tidak akan menangisi lelaki arogan dan tidak berperasaan itu. Ia hanya menangisi keadaannya. Lagi. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

Ia kecewa. Sasuke menyembunyikan terlalu banyak rahasia dari dirinya. Sakura tak bisa terima. Ia ikut terseret di dalam permainannya. Ia hanya korban disini. Ia hanya orang asing yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupan lelaki itu.

Mengapa harus Sasuke menyembunyikannya? Apakah lelaki itu punya rahasia dan rencana lain untuk menjebaknya?

Dan setelah Sakura jatuh cinta, Sasuke akan melepaskannya dan menginjak harga dirinya hingga ia lagi-lagi akan merasa dibuang?

Sasuke akan menang jika seperti itu.

Sakura tidak boleh mencintai Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Satu-satunya jalan adalah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan kembali ke kehidupan awalnya.

Kehidupan membosankan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan napas pelan hingga paru-parunya terasa kosong akan udara. Ia kembali membuka matanya. Air mata telah terhenti sejak ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkan suaminya di sana. Mata hijaunya terlihat redup sambil memandang langit-langit kamar miliknya.

Ia harus memiliki rencana lain. Sasuke tidak main-main dalam ucapannya.

Dan malam itu ia kembali tertidur dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui malam panjangnya.

.

.

"Kau!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja kayu besar milik pria paruh baya yang sedang menyeringai keji ke arahnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis kali ini. Tak segan-segan ia akan memukul wajah menjijikan milik pria itu dan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Pria itu menyeringai sinis dan berdiri memutari meja besar sambil terkekeh meremehkan. "Kalah langkah dariku?"

"Kau. Akan. Mati." Sasuke berujar dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Sebelum aku mati, biarkan malaikat maut mengetuk pintu ajalmu terlebih dahulu." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu hal ini, Sasuke. Menunggu kau menderita hingga tak bisa bangkit lagi."

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa, Orochimaru."

Pria itu menaikkan alis satu. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia memandang pria berambut panjang itu dingin. "Aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu."

"Dan kau berpikir aku sendiri tak tahu apa kelemahanmu?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang penuh ancaman pada pria yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Kau akan mati. Akan aku pastikan kau, Sasori, dan putrimu Shion akan mati di tanganku. Ingatkan aku satu hal, Akatsuki akan ku habisi. Aku tidak pernah main-main."

Sasuke tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Orochimaru dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ingatlah, Sasuke. Dalang di balik kematian orang tua istrimu adalah kau."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya yang bergetar. Mengabaikan Orochimaru yang menyeringai di balik punggungnya dan memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk lari dariku."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mengemasi pakaian miliknya yang disimpan rapi di dalam lemari besar yang disediakan Sasuke untuknya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di belakang tubuhnya sambil memandang dirinya tajam dan dingin. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka dua kancing atasnya dan lengannya ditarik hingga siku. Menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha setelah selesai bekerja.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, kau salah."

Sasuke menaikkan alis satu. Membuat Sakura mendengus dan kembali merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar miliknya saat ia pergi ke bandara mencari kakaknya.

"Kondisi saat ini sedang berbahaya. Tetaplah untuk tinggal. Kau tidak akan selamat jika kau berani keluar dari sini."

"Katakan itu sekali lagi jika aku sudah keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."

Sakura menarik kopernya menuju pintu kamar sebelum ada lengan lain yang mendorong koper miliknya kasar dan menariknya ke dinding hingga punggung mungilnya terasa sakit saat membentur dinding kamar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Sakura."

Sasuke mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala merah mudanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Ia berontak dengan berteriak minta tolong. Tapi nihil. Mereka semua takut pada Sasuke. Bukan pada dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah cantik istrinya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia menatap mata teduh itu dalam-dalam.

"Karena apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri."

Dan Sakura hendak mengeluarkan protesnya sebelum ada bibir tipis yang menempel pada bibir mungilnya. Melumatnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Membuat kedua mata hijaunya membulat terkejut.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Berubah menjadi panas saat kedua tangan Sasuke berpindah memegang wajahnya dan sesekali meremas pinggangnya. Ciuman penuh menuntut dan tak sabaran. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

Tubuhnya masih terdiam. Tidak merespon apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke padanya. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu dingin saat kedua mata kelamnya terpejam. Sasuke menikmatinya sedangkan ia tidak.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Sakura dingin lebih dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya. Mata kelamnya menatap wajah itu lekat.

Tak lama ada pukulan keras yang mengenai belakang kepalanya. Membuat matanya secara cepat menutup dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung memeluknya. Menopang tubuh mungil yang jatuh pingsan di tubuh besarnya.

"Karena yang ku lakukan saat ini adalah untuk dirimu,_ kau milikku dan akan selalu seperti itu_."

.

.

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar besar. Ini kamar miliknya.

Ia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada bantal besar di ujung ranjang. Lengannya terulur dan mendapati ada segelas susu putih ditambah air putih yang menemaninya. Pasti Ayame yang menaruhnya di sini.

Sakura dengan rakus meminum air putih tersebut dan meneguknya kasar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Percobaan lari dari Sasuke lagi-lagi gagal. Ia kembali berbaring. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa lelah dan sakit di beberapa titiknya. Sasuke membuatnya pingsan tadi!

Meremdamkan kekesalannya, ia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Kembali tertidur.

Tak lama sosok dalam kegelapan itu muncul dari sudut ruangan. Menampilkan pria bertopeng hitam dengan seringai menyeramkan yang terlihat di wajahnya yang hanya sebagian tampak. Masih dengan sosok yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sosok yang mengamati tubuhnya dari jauh.

Sosok hitam itu mendekat. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata tajam yang penuh misteri. Lengannya terulur untuk mengelus wajah cantik yang sudah tertidur pulas itu dengan lembut.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas mereka saling beradu. Pedang tajamnya tersembunyi di balik punggung besarnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mengecup pelan dahi lebar milik gadis di bawahnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi _order kecil _ku, gadis manis."

Bibir itu turun secara perlahan dan berhenti tepat di atas bibir tipis Sakura yang mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil samar. Bibir itu perlahan bergerak mencium dan melumat pelan bibir manis di bawahnya hingga lama dan dalam. Ia kembali menarik bibirnya dan memandang wajah tertidur itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

Dan sosok itu menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Menyisakan udara dingin yang terasa mencekam menusuk kulit hingga ke dalam tulang terdalam.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati gedung miliknya dengan rasa marah. Di sana masih tersisa bekas-bekas terbakar saat api melahap semua isi di dalamnya. Tak ada jejak mencurigakan di dalamnya. Polisi masih dalam proses pengejaran pelaku di balik insiden ini.

Sasuke menatap dalam ruangan ini sampai suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tuan, aku rasa dalang di semua ini adalah Akatsuki."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kakashi datar. "Hn. Aku tahu. Bereskan ini semua. Pastikan tak ada jejak Akatsuki yang tertinggal di sini. Mereka semua adalah lawanku. Polisi tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh beberapa pengawal yang sudah bersiap di belakangnya untuk membereskan tempat tersebut.

"Aku sudah menanggung semua biaya untuk keluarga Totsuki dan anak-anaknya. Mereka mendapat jaminan dariku. Hidup mereka tidak akan kekurangan setelah kepala keluarga mereka tewas karena kejadian ini."

Sasuke melangkah pergi ketika dering ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Kau gagal dalam misimu kali ini, Sasuke. Kau bodoh. Jiraiya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Apa maumu, bocah? Kau mau menantangku?! Hanya membunuh tua bangka itu kau gagal?"_

Suara Orochimaru meninggi di akhir kalimat. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berjalan melalui Kakashi yang sedang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap Kakashi sekilas dari ekor matanya.

"Hn. Aku menantangmu, Orochimaru."

Dan Sasuke menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak, lalu berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kakashi dan beberapa pengawalnya di sana.

.

.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya saat ponsel miliknya berbunyi dengan nama Tenten yang tertera di sana. Tenten sudah menjemputnya dan ia menunggu di halaman parkir rumah sakit. Tidak ketinggalan pula nama Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam daftar panggilan tak terjawab miliknya.

_15 missed call from Sasuke._

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lagi-lagi harus kalah dan tertahan di penjara mewah milik suaminya. Apakah ia harus mencoba dengan cara memotong pergelangan tangannya dan menunjukkan aksinya pada Sasuke? Dirasa tidak. Sasuke akan menertawakannya dan mengejek tingkahnya. Ia bukan orang yang putus asa dan berpikiran pendek mengenai hal itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Tenten yang mengangguk dari kejauhan saat sosok mungilnya terlihat di pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia melangkah mendekati Tenten dengan cengiran polosnya. Tenten sudah lama menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten. Maaf jika menunggumu terlalu lama."

Tenten menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis dan digantikan wajah tegas seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Kami semua khawatir dengan keselamatan anda. Beberapa kali nomor anda tidak aktif dan anda tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dari kami maupun Tuan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan kembali mengangguk meminta maaf dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tenten.

Mobil mewah itu melesat menjauh dari halaman parkir rumah sakit dan menghilang di tikungan jalan raya besar menuju pusat kota.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar dan beberapa kali terlihat berjalan memutar. Ia sedang gelisah.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri terpaku di sana. Ia melangkah mendekati sang istri dan mendapat teriakan nyaring yang membuatnya terkejut hingga telinganya terasa mau pecah.

"Aku siap berdebat."

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan alisnya terangkat satu. Memandang Sasuke datar saat wajah lelaki itu terlihat terkejut karena mendapat teriakan keras darinya_. Rasakan itu!_

"Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan."

Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura terlihat. Sasuke memang ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Siapa? Aku? Kau yang menyebalkan, bodoh!"

Sasuke menyeringai geli padanya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau tidak menjawab teleponku." Sasuke berujar datar sambil menunjuk ponsel hitam miliknya yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

Sakura mendengus kecil dan memandang ponsel itu sebentar. "Ponselku mati."

"Hn. Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Sakura. Tak mungkin ponselmu mati sejak pagi."

Sakura memandang sang suami dengan pandangan malas. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya satu dan kembali menurunkan bahunya acuh. Perdebatan selesai. Ia tidak ingin berdebat. Ia sedang lelah.

"Masakkan sesuatu untukku, aku ingin makan. Cepat!"

Dan suara bentakan di akhir kalimat membuat Sakura memandang Sasuke terkejut sebelum berlari cepat menuju dapur dan menghindari tatapan tajam milik lelaki itu.

.

.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya ketika dirinya menyajikan kari hangat di atas meja makan. Ia menghela napas dan melangkah mendekati sang suami.

"Makanlah. Aku ingin membersihkan tubuh terlebih dahulu."

Sakura berujar pelan dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian setelah lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

Sakura berlari dari kamar miliknya menuju meja makan dan Sasuke masih berada di meja makan sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Lelaki itu terlihat kelaparan. Lihatlah porsi makannya, melebihi pria normal lainnya.

"Kau menyeramkan jika sedang lapar."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke di depannya. Ia melihat sang suami menaikkan alis satu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku lapar. Makanlah dan tak ada pembicaraan lagi."

Sakura menghela napas pelan dan menyendok salad dari mangkuk ke atas piring miliknya dan mulai menyantapnya dalam keheningan.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. Ia menaruh sendok dan garpu miliknya di atas piring dan menatap Sakura yang sedang memakan makanannya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tanya saat lelaki itu memilih untuk menatapnya ketimbang pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menaruh garpu miliknya dan meneguk segelas air putih yang berada di sisi piringnya.

Sasuke diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya layaknya patung. Tidak bergerak dan helaan napasnya juga tidak terdengar.

"Aku akan menembak kepalamu jika kau berani pergi dari sini."

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati mata kelam itu menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Oh, Sasuke sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan dan arogan seperti biasa.

Sakura menaikkan alis satunya. Menantang. "Kau berani?"

Sasuke menyeringai sinis di sana. "Mengapa tidak?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat mata kelam itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan tajam secara bersamaan.

Sakura memilih mengabaikan jawaban dari suaminya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya ditemani tatapan lain yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

.

.

Sakura mencuci peralatan makannya setelah makan malam selesai. Ia mencuci tangan mungilnya di wastafel yang tersedia dan mengelapnya dengan kain hingga bersih. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana. Menatapnya.

Sakura menghela napas dan melangkah hendak melalui sang suami sebelum ada lengan kekar yang menahannya dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Katakan kau tak akan pergi dari sini."

Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan penuh perasaan di sana. Sakura menarik napas cepat dan berusaha melepaskan lengan kekar yang sedang memeluknya erat.

Lengan itu terlepas dan Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuh Sasuke di depannya.

Mata hijaunya menatap wajah itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba memasuki dan mencari celah ke dalam mata kelam lelaki di depannya. Mencari arti tersembunyi di balik mata itu selama ini.

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, Sasuke. Kau begitu membingungkan untukku."

Sakura membuang napas pelan. Wajah cantiknya masih setia membalas tatapan datar dari suami di depannya.

"Ada banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Jujur, aku tak pernah ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan," Sakura memandang bibir suaminya saat mata kelam itu berubah menjadi dingin. "Tapi di sisi lain aku juga ingin tahu apa itu. Kau selalu menahanku pergi. Tidak pernah mengizinkanku bebas. Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu. Bukan begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata hijaunya kembali menatap mata kelam milik suaminya saat mata itu berubah datar. Sasuke memang penuh misteri, pikirnya.

"Keberadaanku hanya menghambatmu, Sasuke. Mari kita lupakan perjanjian itu. Anggap aku temanmu? Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Sakura satu langkah. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Jika kau ingin aku tetap tinggal di sini karena ingin menghancurkanku, kau menang," Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Tapi perlu kau ingat satu hal, aku akan bangkit dan membalas semuanya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu teman," Sasuke menatap wajah cantik itu datar. "Sampai kapanpun."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi. Itu saja."

Sakura menarik napasnya cepat dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Hn. Jika kau ingin perjanjian itu batal. Aku sangat menyetujuinya."

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura menuju tangga melingkar. Kepala ravennya menoleh dan memandang wajah cantik itu sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Kau boleh pergi jauh dariku suatu hari nanti. Aku akan melepasmu pergi."

Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan sang istri dengan pandangan bertanya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang saat mendengar suara tertawa sang istri dari taman belakang rumahnya. Dan benar, ia menemukan Sakura sedang bermain dengan burung-burung merpati yang terbang bebas di atasnya sambil sesekali mematuk makanan yang berada di telapak tangan mungil Sakura.

Wajahnya terlihat berseri karena terpaan sinar matahari pagi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan Sakura sudah bersemangat seperti ini? Gadis aneh.

Tawa bebas meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya jelas. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan tertawa sekadarnya. Tidak pernah selebar dan selepas ini. Pemandangan ini benar-benar langka.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat Sakura berlari mengejar burung merpati berwarna putih itu memutari taman belakang dan taman bunga yang sengaja di tanamnya di belakang rumah. Menambah kesan indah dan sejuk secara bersamaan. Matahari masih belum menunjukkan sinarnya. Hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit.

Mata kelamnya tanpa sengaja menatap bahu milik Sakura yang terdapat luka bakar dan itu terlihat sangat jelas di sana. Wajahnya mengeras. Wajah santai sebelumnya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Luka bakar itu menamparnya keras secara batin.

Sasuke tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri tegak di samping tubuh istrinya. Membuat Sakura mendongak dan tertawa melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. Bersyukurlah, Sakura masih terbawa dalam keadaan. Bermain-main dengan burung merpati itu membuat _mood_nya bagus hari ini.

"Ku pikir kau belum bangun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangannya memegang lembut burung merpati putih yang ditangkapnya.

"Lihatlah, Sasuke. Ia terlihat menggemaskan. Aku suka sekali." Sakura bergerak menggoyangkan burung merpati itu digenggamannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Membuat mata kelam itu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dirinya.

"Hn."

"Kau tak ingin sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Sakura berujar pelan tanpa menoleh pada sang suami di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya masih menatap kagum pada burung merpati yang ditangkapnya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke di sampingnya dan memilih untuk bermain bersama beberapa burung merpati lainnya yang masih terbang dan sesekali mendarat di atas rumput taman untuk mencari makanan yang disebar Sakura di sana.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak menatapnya. Ia berdiri di samping suaminya dan menatap ke depan taman dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ku biarkan kau bebas, merpati kecil." Sakura tersenyum manis dan melepas merpati itu terbang bersama kelompoknya menuju luar taman. Meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke di taman. Hanya mereka berdua. Merpati itu terbang menjauh dari keduanya.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat merpati-merpati itu mulai terbang tinggi hingga tak lagi terlihat di manik hijaunya.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk melepas merpati terbang, karena yang terbaik akan selalu pulang." Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam tak terbaca. Ia berbalik menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di sana dengan pikirannya.

_Karena yang terbaik akan selalu pulang…_

Dan kata-kata itu berputar di dalam kepalanya bak putaran piring hitam yang mengalun lembut tak henti. Mengalun lembut bersama melodi yang mengiringinya.

.

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke atas pada Ino. Oh, betapa menyenangkannya hari ini. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja dan mendapati Ino sedang berkunjung ke sana. Suasana hatinya sedang membaik hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi ia sarapan bersama dengan sang suami dan Sasuke tidak lagi menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya. Ya walaupun berbeda sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Dan selanjutnya ia kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

Lalu sebelum lelaki itu pergi bekerja, ia berkata pada dirinya untuk berhati-hati dan menggenggam tangannya erat ketika sosok menghilang dibalik mobil hitam yang melesat pergi menjauhi gerbang utama.

Sasuke sangat jarang melakukan hal seperti itu. Sakura berpikir bahwa sang suami sedang tidak sehat dan pikiran warasnya sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Begitu pikirnya.

Ino mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari ketika Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Yang didapatinya adalah pelukan kencang khas sahabat saat mereka belum bertemu sejak lama. Oh, betapa Sakura merindukan sosok Ino saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Ino memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatnya kencang. Membuat Sakura terkekeh di balik bahu mungilnya. Beberapa pegawai di sana yang melihat mereka tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Kita hanya belum bertemu dua minggu, Ino. Ada apa dengamu?" Sakura melepas pelukan sahabatnya dan menatap wajah cantik bak Barbie itu sambil tersenyum geli.

Ino mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal dan selanjutnya ia tertawa lebar. "Bodoh! Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu."

Sakura tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan mereka saling terpaut satu sama lain. Sakura menarik tangan itu menuju ruangan kerja miliknya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dahulu dan memesan makanan di luar sana untuk kita," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berhasil membuat Sakura tertawa lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku takkan lama, Sakura." Tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan tubuh mungil Ino menghilang di balik kerumunan para pasien dan pegawai rumah sakit yang berlalu-lalang.

"Mau pergi kemana?"

Suara sinis itu terdengar jelas dari balik punggungnya. Sakura mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mendapati Shion sedang tersenyum sinis dengan pengawal pribadi wanitanya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini di rumah sakit, jika kau ingin membuat keributan di sini sebaiknya siap angkat kakimu karena mereka akan mengusirmu."

Shion terkekeh sinis. "Heh? Beraninya kau padaku. Kau pikir kau siapa di sini? Oh, berita yang kudengar, Sasuke membelinya? Dari Yamanaka? Apa aku salah, Haruno?"

Sakura balas mendengus kecil. Mata hijaunya menatap mata bening itu meremehkan. "Tidak, kau tak salah, Shion. Sasuke memang membelinya."

"Dan kudengar juga, kalau kau sekarang berteman baik dengan Yamanaka itu. Hm, tidak kusangka gadis menjijikan sepertimu bisa mendapatkan teman."

Sakura melotot marah pada Shion dengan pandangan tajam. Beberapa pasien dan pegawai di sana tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau ada aura permusuhan dari dua orang wanita berbeda warna rambut ini.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik," Sakura memandang sinis Shion dengan tatapan menelisik dari atas rambut wanita itu hingga alas kaki yang digunakannya. "Kau terlihat sendirian kemanapun kau pergi. Kemana temanmu? Mereka pergi?"

Shion mengatupkan bibirnya menahan amarah. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan emosinya di sini. Ia tidak boleh kepancing. Ini tempat umum.

"Aku akan mengadukan pada Sasuke tentang hal ini."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Lelaki itu bisa apa untuk menolongmu?"

"Ia mencintaiku."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Mengejek. "Jika ia berpaling dan mencintaiku? Ingatlah, Shion. Aku ini istrinya bukan kau. Tak wajar jika ia mencintaimu. Itu kesalahan dan dosa besar. Semua orang di dunia ini tahu kalau itu perbuatan yang salah."

"Kau!" Suara Shion meninggi. Tatapan mata mulai mengarah pada mereka berdua. Shion mengabaikannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan suara hak tingginya memekkan telinga gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau tak ada apa-apanya…" Shion menatap tubuh Sakura dengan pandangan jijik. "Kau selalu memakai sweater lusuh dan celana panjang menjijikkan. Aku tak pernah melihatmu memakai pakaian seksi nan menggoda iman para lelaki. Heh, kau percaya diri sekali Sasuke bisa mencintaimu. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi." Shion melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Kurenai yang berdiri tegak dengan setia di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat Sasuke mencintaiku dan berpaling darimu. Aku tidak akan takut akan hal seperti ini lagi, Shion. Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang akan menangisi keadaan saat kau dengan santainya melempar harga diriku untuk diinjak-injak orang lain," Sakura tersenyum kemenangan ketika menyadari raut wajah Shion yang berubah. "Aku menantangmu, Shion."

Dan lengan itu melayang hendak menampar wajah cantik itu sebelum ada lengan lain yang menahannya.

"Jika kau berani lakukan seperti itu. Kau berhadapan denganku, Shion."

Sakura mendongak dan menatap punggung besar yang berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya. Itu Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, sedang apa ia disini?

Ia bisa melihat Kurenai menunduk sedikit di belakang punggung Shion sebelum wajahnya terlihat datar dan kembali tegas seperti sedia kala. Ada apa ini?

Sakura memutar pandangannya dan banyak dari pegawai serta pasien serta pengunjung sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan berniat untuk membubarkan mereka semua. Berharap ini semua tidak terjadi. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi pusat perhatian siapapun.

"Bubar kalian semua!" Suara teriakan keras dari Ino menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mereka yang memerhatikan kejadian itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Melupakan apa yang terjadi dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ino berlari dan memeluk Sakura yang terkejut di balik punggung Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap Shion marah dan kembali menggelap saat menemukan lengan Sasuke menggenggam lengan milik Shion erat.

"Kau," Ino menunjuk Shion dengan telunjuk mungilnya dan kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Hah? Mencari ribut di dalam rumah sakit? Dimana otak kalian?!" Suara keras Ino berhasil membawa mereka berdua menuju alam sadarnya masing-masing. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan menatap Ino datar.

Ino mengeluarkan napas kasar dan memutar tubuhnya mendorong Shion yang menatapnya dingin. "Kau si iblis neraka yang kembali mengganggu hubungan mereka. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Shion masih menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!"

Ino hendak menampar Shion ketika Kurenai berdiri menjulang di depan Shion bergerak untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tak lebih seperti sampah yang mengganggu mereka! Pergi dari sini! Aku akan panggilkan satpam untuk menyeretmu dengan pengawal tak berguna milikmu ini ke depan pintu rumah sakit!"

Sakura melangkah untuk menenangkan Ino yang tampak emosi di depan sana. Ia menatap Sasuke dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mundur. Ia mengelus punggung Ino dengan sabar dan lembut. Menenangkan emosi sahabatnya.

"Aku tak pernah ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, Sakura," ia menatap Sakura sendu dan kembali menatap Shion tajam. "Bila perlu aku akan menyingkirkan iblis ini dari hidupmu selamanya. Yamakana Ino tidak akan main-main."

Shion tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino di depannya. "Silakan. Aku menantikan hal itu, Yamanaka. Jangan berpikir kau dikenal dari kaum kelas atas dan itu membuatku takut padamu. Kau tak lebih dari sampah jalanan yang terbuang menyedihkan."

Dan tamparan keras itu tepat mengenai pipi putih milik Shion hingga warna merah terlihat jelas.

"Kau brengsek! Mulai sekarang, hidupmu tak akan tenang, Shion!" Ino berteriak kencang mengumpat dan mendorong tubuh Shion menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Pergi, Shion." Suara dingin Sasuke berhasil menciutkan nyalinya. Ia kembali menatap dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu tajam sekali lagi dan berbalik memutar tubuhnya menjauh dari sana.

"Mau apa dia kesini? Menyakitimu? Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku, Sakura. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Shion berbahaya untukmu." Ino memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura balas memeluknya dengan lembut dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, itu luar biasa." Sakura tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Ino.

Mata birunya, lalu berputar memandang Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya tak kalah tajamnya.

"Aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Shion sebelumnya, Sasuke," ia melihat tubuh kekar lelaki itu tegang sekilas. "Aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu kau jika kau berani menyakiti sahabatku. Persetan dengan bisnis dan lainnya. Aku tak main-main." Bisik Ino tajam.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terkejut dengan perkataan Ino di sampingnya.

Ino memeluk Sakura sekali lagi sebelum dirinya berpamitan pergi. Batal sudah pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Ia berjanji akan menemui Sakura lain hari.

Sakura menghela napas dan melirik Sasuke yang melangkah bergerak di sampingnya. Mengambil tangan miliknya dan menariknya pergi. "Kita pulang."

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Sakura masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah sakitnya. Pekerjaannya tertunda karena kejadian tadi siang. Otaknya kembali berputar secara cepat. Mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke datang kesana? Siapa yang memberitahunya? Ada perlu apa lelaki itu ke rumah sakit?

Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Mencari keberadaan dimana suaminya itu berada. Ia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi hinggap di kepalanya.

Lengan mungilnya terulur untuk membuka pintu yang sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Ia ingin tahu ada apa di dalam kamar milik Sasuke. Ketukan pintu yang ketiga kalinya lagi-lagi nihil. Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya. Apa lelaki itu sudah tidur?

Sakura membuka gagang pintu besi itu perlahan dan matanya membulat takjub saat mendapati desain interior kamar milik suaminya. Sasuke benar-benar hebat menata kamar pribadinya.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan. Mata hijaunya masih melirik takut-takut jika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan Sakura akan merasa seperti perampok yang ketahuan mencuri.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kecil berwarna coklat yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Mata hijaunya menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya menunduk dan mendapati ada satu lembar foto mengintip dari celah pintu paling bawah. Ia mengambil foto itu perlahan dan menatapnya dalam.

Matanya membulat terkejut. Ia memegang foto itu dengan tangan bergetar. Air mata siap tumpah dari pelupuk matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Foto itu jelas terlihat menggambarkan sang kakak yang diikat dengan tubuh penuh darah dan luka-luka bekas pukulan dan sayatan beda tajam. Wajah sang kakak terlihat lemah tak berdaya. Sakura tak salah lihat. Cahaya di kamar ini membantunya melihat semua dengan jelas.

Sakura menangis. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Ini kakaknya. Kakak yang selama ini di carinya.

Tujuh tahun tak bertemu ia mendapati sang kakak seperti ini kondisinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam foto itu kuat-kuat.

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkannya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan terkejut mendapati Sakura berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar sambil memegang foto. Tunggu, foto?

"Sakura?"

Dan Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam bak pembunuh yang bersiap membunuh targetnya. Tatapan mata hijau yang basah karena air mata itu menampar Sasuke. Sakura memegang foto. Dan ia tak tahu foto apa yang digenggam istrinya.

Tatapan Sakura mendingin menatap Sasuke yang semakin maju mendekat ke arahnya. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang menatapnya datar namun penuh emosi bergejolak di sana. Wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata.

"Jangan mendekat!" ia berteriak keras dan berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku di sana.

Ia menangis sekali lagi. Sasuke mengetahuinya dari air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata teduhnya.

"Siapa kau Uchiha Sasuke? Dan foto ini, apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!"

Dan Sasuke diam membeku melihat foto Sasori yang babak belur sedang digenggam oleh istrinya.

Sakura akan mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya selama ini yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari dunia luar selama hidupnya dan mungkin selamanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Tadinya mau ngelanjutin Ayah mengapa kau membenci kami, tapi idenya mentok dan aku mau ngelanjutin ini fic huhuhu. Harus dipending dulu itu fic. Lagipula ini fic juga mau tamat kokk. Tapi entah kapan :")

**Q: Sakuranya jadi lemah. Ga bosen apa buat fic kayak gitu mulu?**

**A: hahaha dimana lemahnyaaa? Emang kalo nangis itu selalu dikaitkan dengan lemah ya? duh **

**Q: kenapa sasori benci Sakura?**

**A: ada deh hihih entar ketauan kok kenapa doi benci adeknyaa :(**

**Q: update cepet dong**

**A: tergantung mood sama idenya ya. anak sekolahan maklum ide nya kepentok ama hapalan pelajaran sekolah huhu #curcolneng**

**Q: sasuke itu baik ya?**

**A: huuh aslinyaaa yang jahat itu kan yang di sekelilingnyaaaa**

Ohyaa saya ga perhatikan typo huhu. Saya ngerjainnya juga ngebut karena hari senin ada deadline dan hari ini email terakhir. Jadi nyelipin waktu gapapa yaa :")

Oiya, kalian (bagi yang gasuka) gausah baca ficnya. Saya udah kasih warning bisa tinggalin halaman ini. Dan please, back to authornya pelan-pelan aja. Saya sebenernya cuek sama flame atau haters tapi kalau keterlaluan bisa bertindak juga. So, saya peringatkan. Mungkin jalan satu-satunya emang ngehapus fic.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fave, follow XD

Love,

emerallized onyxta


End file.
